Lex Luther Saga (Part-2)
by historyBuff2000
Summary: This Is Part-2 Of My Lex Luther Saga
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer/ Kim Possible Crossover

(Part-2/Lex Luther Trilogy)

By: HistoryBuff2000

(Disclaimer Is In Part-1 Of This Story)

A/N: Thought Duane 'The Dog' Chapman & Beth Chapman Are Used Several Times, I Would Like To Dedicated Part-2 Of My Lex Luther Trilogy In Memory Of Beth Chapman

* * *

(Chapter-1)

It was now one year since everybody took down Lex Luther. Sam and Robin went to Missouri to open the new Mid-West School. Shego was given the chance to go but she turned it down. She said since she arrived in this Universe her life was here in Sunnydale with Heather and their children. She also had Anne, Laura, Rufus and their children here too.

Faith and Buffy just smiled and respected her decision. And since the Lex Luther incident they all became Special Agents for the U. . And the best part for them is they get to choose the missions they go on. Now they were taking some major down time when they got a letter from the New York School saying they were having some problems and needed help to solve them.

Faith set the letter down on her desk, "Hey Buffy who do you think should go to the New York school?"

Buffy smiled, "I'll go, I've been meaning to go there since we opened it four years ago."

Faith gave her that I bet look, "Whatever, just be careful."

Buffy got up and walked around to Faith and sat in her lap and wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, "Don't worry I'll be fine and just to show ya I'll be fine I'll call everyday."

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist, "You better cause I wouldn't want to have to kick your butt."

The two laughed and shared a long passionate kiss.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later Buffy was on the flight to New York and reading an old Vogue magazine, halfway there she started to get the feeling she was being followed. She looked around the planes cabin and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She just shook it off and went back to her magazine.

A few hours later the flight landed and she left the plane. She went to the nearest phone to call Faith to let her know the plane landed safely, "Hey just wanted to call to let ya know I'm here in New York...(Anything happen on the way?)...No nothing happened on the way. However I did get a feeling someone was watching me...(Do you know who it might be?)...No...(Do you want me to fly there?)...No you don't need to come here...(Ok, just be careful and I love you)...I love you sweetie and I'll call ya tomorrow." Buffy hung the phone up and went out to catch cab.

When she got outside she hailed a cab.

The Drive looked at Buffy, "Where to ma'am?"

Buffy Spoke up, "The New York School for Troubled and Gifted Youth."

The Driver Nodded, "Right away."

Buffy looked down in her purse to get her wallet. When she looked up she noticed the plexi glass devider didn't have a cash slot to pass the money to the driver. She figured it was a manufacturing mistake and decided to enjoy the ride. Once the cab left the airport she looked out over the river towards the city. A few minutes later she saw the driver reach under the dash and press something.

A moment later a fine gas started to fill her area of the cab.

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING, LET ME OUT NOW...HEY DO YOU HEAR ME...LET...me out." Seconds later Buffy was out like a light.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty minutes later the cab pulled in the Bellevue Hospital gaurge.

A woman spoke up, "Is this her?"

The driver turned and saw Angela Petrelli standing there, "Yes, ma'am, and she was on the flight you said she would take."

Angela smiled, "Good please take her upstairs with the others."

The driver nodded and did as he was told.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Angela sat at a desk at her home reading some papers about Buffy to some visitors that was with her. "Her name is Buffy Ann Summers-Lehane, she was born in Los Angeles and moved to Sunnydale after burning the gym down at her old school. She's married to Faith Lehane. The two were rivals until Faith was sent to Prison. When she was released she returned to Sunnydale where she and Buffy fell in love and got married. While living in Sunnydale they've opened a school for Troubled and Gifted youth."

A heavy set man sat up, "If I may Mrs. Petrelli. The school is just a blind for their true activities."

Angela looked at the man, "And what would that be?"

The man stood up and walked to a window, "They train new Slayers there, here in New York Nevada, Miami and soon In Missouri."

Angela took her glasses off, "What do you mean by Slayers?"

The heavy set man turned, "They train Vampire and Demon Slayers."

Mrs. Petrelli laughed, "You watch to many movies my friend."

The heavy set man moved back to his chair and sat down, "It's no laughing matter, the city of Sunnydale sits on what is known as the Hellmouth. With the help of her wife and what they call the 'Scooby Gang', they keep the place safe." The heavy set man went into detail on the activities in Sunnydale. "So not only can she detect others with special powers, she can also sense Vampires and Demons."

Angela Petrelli sat back not wanting to believe what she just heard, "What other type of people do they have at this school or schools?"

The heavy set man shook his head, "I don't know, I do know this there's a girl at the school in Sunnydale that has the power to throw highly charged Green Plasma Blasts from her hands. And the strangest thing about her is she also has a green color to her skin. We don't know where she comes from, but we're looking into it. Also she's married to another girl named Heather and they have two children."

Angela sat back and soaked in the information, "My god it must be the jackpot of people with special powers."

The heavy set man laughed, "You try to even get on the property and you will be cut down by their Security System before you can take a step. Hell Area-51 would be jealous and would love their System. That school is Assault and Break-in Proof. If you don't have any buisness there, you ain't getting on the grounds."

Angela looked at the heavy set man, "What about the other schools?"

The heavy set man spoke, "It's the same at all of them. The Security System is the first thing installed before anything else."

Angela Pertelli got up and walked to look out a window, "Then we'll have to get to the others through Buffy."

Another man snorted, "I doubt it, once they realize she's missing they'll come for her."

Angela turned and smiled, "Not if you give them the right story to keep that from happening."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Faith has been trying to find someone for days who might know where Buffy is. Everywhere she turned they would transfer to another department or they would just leave her hanging on the line. Faith decided to use the one item in her arsenal to get some answers, "Yes this is Faith Lehane this is a EO-1 Priorty Call, I want to speak to the Chief of the New York Police. And don't tell me I'll have to be transferred to another Department for that, I know better. Now get off your ass and get him."

Three minutes later the Chief of Police was on the line, "How can I help you Mrs. Lehane?"

Faith sighed a bit, "I would like some help in finding my wife. She went to New York to solve some problems at our school there and she disappeared right after I spoke to her."

The Chief started typing on his computer, "And what is her name?"

Faith perked up a bit, "Buffy Ann Summers-Lehane."

The Chief spoke up, "Just hold one for a minute ma'am and I'll see what I have."

Faith waited for five minutes.

The Chief spoke up, "Here's the information ma'am. It seems your wife Buffy Summers-Lehane had a Major Psychotic Episode and was taken to Bellevue Hospital."

Faith was breathing heave now, "Psychotic Episode? how could that happen when she was just given a clean bill of health from our Doctors here in Sunnydale?

When the Chief heard the name Sunnydale, he got nervous, "I don't know what to say."

Faith was ready to chew nails and spit them out as bullets, "We'll can I come there and see her?"

The Chief started to talk fast, "I'm sorry Mrs. Lehane but that's not possible she in a High Security Ward and isn't allowed visitors. Thank you for calling."

Before Faith could say anything the Chief of Police hung up. Faith was so pissed now she ripped the phone out of the wall. A few minutes later Dawn and Shego came in to find out what's up.

Shego walked up first, "Faith, is everything ok?"

Faith was pissed, "No, I found Buffy she in Bellevue Hospital in New York, the Police said she had a Major Psychotic Episode. And when I asked If I could see her, they said she was in a High Security Ward and isn't allowed visitors. For almost a month I tried to find her and when I do the Police tell me this."

Dawn snorted, "Sounds like their shoveling the bull big time. I know for a fact that even those in a High Security Ward gets visitations."

Faith looked at her daughter and good friend, "Somethings up and I want to know what."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York at Bellevue Hospital Buffy sat up fast and then rubbed her face. She looked around and seen that she was in some kind of Hospital Room and dressed in white Hospital Pajamas. She gets up and walks to the door but couldn't see anyone. She then turns and walks to the window her room had and could see out to the city, "Well at least I'm still in New York. The question is why am I here in?...she then sees the Hospital's name, "Why am I in Bellevue Hospital?"

A couple of seconds later she hears her door unlock and then it opens. A woman in a nice business suite dress and a Doctor and an orderly carring a tray of food walks in.

The woman was the first to speak, "Ahh good you're finally up and awake."

Buffy backed away, "Why am I here in the Hospital?"

The woman smiled, "Officially you're here because you had a Major Psychotic Episode a month ago. However you and I know that's a bold faced lie. But for now you need to eat and get your strength back."

Buffy sat on her bed and took the food from the orderly, "How long have I been asleep."

The Doctor stepped up to answer that question, "You've been asleep for almost a month, the assholes who gassed you didn't do the mix right and caused you to sleep longer then planned." The woman spoke again, "When you get done eating the orderly will take you down to have a shower and if you wish you can make a phone call home and then spend some time in the dayroom."

Buffy looked at the three and nodded. What they didn't know is she was formulating several escape plans. Thirty minutes later Buffy finished eating and was now standing under the hot water of the shower. She was starting to enjoy it when she got a feeling like never before. She finished her shower and went to make her call. The phone at the school was busy so she decided to try again later which was fine with the staff.

She was in the dayroom watching television when that feeling washed over her again. She got up and walked towards her room when the feeling made her go to a door two doors down from hers. She looked in and saw a young blonde teenage girl wearing a straight jacket and strapped to the bed. Buffy opened the door and walked in. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed, "Hey who are you?"

The girl turned with tears, "My name is Claire Bennet and I need your help."

Buffy looked at her, "Why, what's wrong?"

Claire looked at Buffy like she was from another planet, "You don't really know why we're here do you?"

Buffy started to get edgy, "What do you mean?"

Claire sighed a bit of relief, she could see in Buffy's eyes that she was the one to help them, "We're here to be used when ever Angela Petrelli wants. It's also believed she is with a group of people that plans to take over the world with the use of our powers."

Buffy just sat there, "I don't have any powers, well my strength is a bit more then the average teen girl. But that comes with being a Slayer."

Claire looked at Buffy in a strange way, "You don't realize that you're here because you have a special ability."

Buffy got up, "What would that be?"

Claire turned, "How did you know I was here?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I had a feeling that I needed to come here."

Clair smiled, "Do me a favor go out in the hall and tell me what you feel."

Buffy did as she was asked and when she did she was hit with a feeling like she never had. She was guided by that feeling to several rooms, she looked in them and saw other people either sitting or they were laying down a couple of them were in a straight jacket and strapped to their bed like Claire. Buffy made her way back to Clair's room, "What the hell is going on here?"

Clair smiled, "You have the power to sense people like us you can sense those who have special powers."

Buffy backed away, "No you're wrong, I'm just a girl from Sunnydale California here to look in on a school we have here."

Claire sighed, "You know it's true."

Buffy turned and ran back to her own room to collect herself before returning to the dayroom and try calling home again. Five minutes later Buffy walked in the dayroom and asked the orderly if she could use the phone. The orderly took her to a room where she could use the phone in private. Buffy sat in the seat and prayed that Faith would answer.

Faith sat in her office waiting for some word from her beloved Buffy when the phone rang. Faith grabbed the receiver, "Hello."

Buffy sighed Faith answered, "Hey babe...(Buffy are you ok?)...Yes I'm fine...(What the hell happened?)...I don't know, this woman said the official report is I had a Major Psychotic Episode...(I know that's what I was told. But when I asked if I could see you, the police said you were in a High Security Ward and weren't allowed visitors)...I know I asked that too and they said no visitors allowed...(We both know that a bunch of bull. Cause even High Security Hospital Wards get visitors)...I know, a lady named Angela Petrelli said my condition was a bold faced lie...(Buffy, I know you told me to stay here. But I coming there to help get you out)...Faith I don't want you doing something that'll get you sent to Prison again...(Don't worry sweetie I'm gonna have some help coming with me)...Who do you plan on bringing with ya?...(How does Shego, Heather and the I.P.S. Sound)...Just don't get into trouble, Ok?...(I promise if anything happens we'll keep it to a minimum)...Well just hurry and get here. I miss you and I need to feel you holding me...(I'm on my way sweetie. And I miss you to and I also need to hold you to know you're safe)...I love you...(I love you too)...later...(Later)." Buffy hung up the phone and laid her head down on her arms and cried.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith hung up her phone and wiped her eyes dry of tears and then picked the up the receiver again to call in Shego, Heather and then call Dawn, Janice and Andrea (The I.P.S.). She want these five to back her up when she goes to New York to get Buffy. Buffy went back to her room and laid on her bed knowing her beloved Faith was on her way to get her. But she also knew she had to take the others here with powers back to Sunnydale to protect them from people like Mrs. Angela Petrelli.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At Angela Petrelli's home she was in another meeting with those she was with a few days ago, "Gentlemen I have good news, we located four more people with special abilities and are in the process of bringing them here."

The heavy set man shifted in his seat, "What can they do?"

Angela smiled, "All in good time Mr Kingpen, all in good time."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Faith and the others were at Edwards Air Force Base loading their gear on the flight that will take them to New York when an Air Force Sergeant came running up

Faith took the message and read it, Shego looked at her and could tell it wasn't good, "Faith, what does the message say?"

Faith handed the paper to Shego, "Read it."

Shego read the paper, "PRIORITY ONE ALERT-All agents are to be on the look out for one Alexander (A.K.A Lex) Luther. He has escaped from the Federal Prison in Texas. He is to be considered Armed and dangerous."

Faith looked at the others, "We're going to get Buffy first, then we can go after Lex."

The others agreed Buffy was their first priority.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter-2)

After Six hours of being on a military C-130 it everyone felt good to be back on the ground. They had it arrange where the flight would land at Kennedy International Airport instead of a military base so they could get into the city quicker. While they were loading their gear into the New York's school vans two women approached the group.

The darker haired woman was the first to speak, "Excuse me, are you Faith Lehane?"

Faith turned, "Why do you want to know?"

The second woman stepped up "We're wanting to know cause we know why you're here. Three people that we know very well are undercover at Bellevue. They know who your wife is and they want to help get her out."

Faith had fire burning in her eyes, "Just what the hell is going on?"

The dark haired woman spoke, "My name is Hope Williams-Brady and this is Whilemina "Billie" Reed."

The second woman spoke up, "Just call me Billie."

Faith just nodded.

Hope continued, "A week ago two people disappeared back in our home town of Salem, Illinois. Bo, Roman and Mike tracked them quickly. They found them as patients in Bellevue Hospital."

Faith rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair, "What does the have to do with my wife?"

Hope gave a soft sigh, "Your wife is like the two that came up missing in Salem, they have...unique abilities."

Faith looked at Hope, "Abilities?, what does being a Slayer have to do with abilities?"

Hope walked up to Faith, "I don't know what a Slayer is, but our inside man said she has the ability to detect others like her."

Faith laughed, "The only ability she has is getting herself into more trouble then she can handle."

Everybody laughed at Faith's remark.

Hope started to pace, "Our inside people wants to help in any way they can and so do we. We're former Police Officers so we can take a few orders when needed."

Faith smiled, "Alright, you want to help? I want you to contact your insiders and tell them that a plan in in the works to rescue my wife. And I believe we have just the place for you two to work."

Hope perked up, "What's that?"

Faith smiled, "Can either of you two handle Communications?"

The two women spoke at the same time, "Yes."

Faith nodded, "Good cause you two are gonna be handling Communications when we rescue Buffy. Do you two need directions to the New York School for Gifted and Troubled Youth."

Hope turned, "You're going to a school?"

Faith just smiled, "Yep." Faith wrote the directions and a cell phone number down and gave them to Hope, "If you get lost call that number and help will be on the way." Faith got in the van next to her, "See ya there." Just then the two vans pulled away.

Hope looked at the directions, "Well let's not keep them waiting." The two walked back to their car and headed to the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Early that day Buffy got pissed at a couple of Orderlies when she wasn't allowed to use the phone to call Faith. The two who restrained her took her to her room and held her down on the bed as a Doctor came in behind them.

The Doctor closed the door and looked out the window of the door to see if anyone was coming, "Ok let her go."

The two Orderlies let Buffy go and stood back.

Buffy jumped up into a fighting stance, "What the hell is going on?"

The Doctor stepped forward, "Mrs. Lehane, I need you to listen to me carefully. We're not here to harm you, in fact we're here to help you to escape." Buffy settled a bit but was still watching them, "We've come here cause two people have disappeared from our home city of Salem, Illinois. We found that they..."

Before he could finish Buffy finished for him, "They have special abilities like me?"

The Doctor smiled, "That's correct. Now we have a couple of friends that are gonna meet your wife at the airport."

Buffy smiled she knew Faith was coming to get her.

The Doctor smiled again and looked out the door window, "As I said they're gonna meet them and let them know what's going on. But until everything is set up and in place, you'll need to play along."

Buffy sat down on the bed, "So you three are here to rescue the two that was taken from your town."

The Doctor stepped forward slowly, "That's right by, the way my name is Bo Brady. And this is Doctor Mike Horton, and this other ugly goon is my Brother-in-Law Roman Brady."

Buffy smiled, "Glade to meet ya, can you tell me how many others are here like me?"

Bo nodded, "Including you and our two, there's at least Nineteen."

Buffy stood up and looked out the window over the city, "Is there any way we can help the others."

Dr. Horton thought about it, "I don't see why not."

Faith nodded, "Good, if you can get in touch with your people on the outside. Can you let them know what we have planned to help everyone here?"

Bo, Roman and the Doctor looked at each other and the Doctor looked at Buffy, "You got it."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith was glad to be at the school, she wanted to get her stuff unpacked and then get started on the plans to rescue Buffy. Shego and Heather came running to her and told her that Hope had a call from their insiders.

Hope walked up to Faith, "Mrs Lehane..."

Faith waved at her, "Please call me Faith."

Hope smiled, "Ok, anyway. Our inside people told Buffy everything and they also came up with a plan to help all the others there."

Faith was interested now, "How many are there?"

Hope looked at faith dead in the eyes, "In total, Nineteen."

Faith was shocked at the number Buffy wanted to rescue, "Ok lets get started on the rescue plan, so we can get them out of there."

Shego walked up to Faith and placed her hands on Faith shoulders, "Faith, let's start fresh in the morning. We all need some sleep."

Faith turned to Shego and was about to argue the point but she decided the Shego was right, "Ok we'll start tomorrow, Hope why don't you two go see Lara and she'll get you two set up with a room. Ok people lets get some sleep and meet in the Communications Room around ten a.m.."

Everybody left to go to their rooms.

Once Faith was in her room she took a hot shower. After her shower she sat on her bed and turned on the television, Not finding anything on, she turned it off and climbed into bed. A few minutes later she was fast asleep dreaming of just her and Buffy.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next morning after breakfast Faith, Shego Heather and The I.P.S were in the meeting room with Hope and Billie, "Ok Hope, Billie you two will be working the Communications Center, once we have the plan formed I need you to let your insiders know what will happen. As for the plan we originally planned to just get Buffy. But as it seems we'll be taking eighteen more with us. From what Hope has told me each one of them has their own special ability. And Someone wants to use their abilities for personal gain."

Shego leaned forward, "Does anyone know what Buffy's ability is?"

Billie was the one who answered, "She has the ability to sense others with special abilities and pin point their location up to one inch."

Shego sat back, "And here I though being a Slayer and sensing Vampires and Demons was bad."

Hope looked at Faith, "What is she talking about?"

Faith sighed, "What I'm about to tell you can't leave the walls of this school."

Hope and Billie nodded.

Faith looked at Hope and Billie, "Me and Buffy are Slayers, as in Vampire and Demon Slayers. We live in Sunnydale California..."

Hope smirked, "I've heard of that place, it's said the Paranormal Activity is way off the scale. But for some reason it's kept in check."

Faith smiled, "That's correct, Me Buffy and the other girls there keep it that way. It's the same with this school and the ones in Miami, Nevada and soon Missouri."

Billie couldn't believe her ears, "Are you saying there's Vampires and Demons running around all over the us?"

Faith laughed, "Basically yes. But for some reason the Vampires stay relatively to New York and Sunnydale. As for Demons their everywhere."

Hope smiled, "Now I've heard it all. But what about Shego there?"

Shego reached in her coat pocket and pulled out Rufus, and gave him a bowel of nachos.

Rufus smiled, "Cheese." and dove in the nachos and began eating.

Hope jumped, "What is that?"

Shego looked at Hope, "That's Rufus, he's a very special naked mole rat."

Rufus popped up, "Mmm, special." Rufus went back to eating his nachos.

Billie raised an eyebrow, "Did he just talk?"

Shego smiled, "Yep."

Hope sat back down, "And he's part of your team?"

Rufus popped his head up munching on a nacho chip and nodded.

Faith smiled, "You better believe it. He can get into spots we can't and do the what ever work is needed."

Billie smiled, "Now I really seen everything."

Shego stood, "Not yet." Shego brought her hands up and they started to glow green, "This and my green complication is the result of being hit by a meteor back in the reality I come from. There I was a criminal, here I use my power for good."

Faith spoke up, "Now as for Buffy and those at Bellevue we need to form a plan that will cause the least damage and no lose of life. I promised Buffy that we won't damage anything if we don't have to. As for causing deaths, lets make sure that doesn't happen unless it's absolutely unavoidable. So thanks to Lionel we have detailed blue prints of Bellevue's High Security Floor. And people, it won't be easy. The High Security Area is on the eight floor of the North Wing of the Hospital.

For several hours Faith and the others sat in the meeting room formulating a plan to break Buffy and the others out of Bellevue.

Faith looked at her watch, "Listen up gang, I'm hungry and I know your getting hungry to. So it's almost five-thirty, lets break for dinner and meet back here say in two hours."

Everybody agreed it was time to get something to eat.

Shego picked up Rufus and put him on her shoulder, "Come on Rufus lets go get something to eat."

Rufus nodded, "Yeh eat."

While at the dining hall everybody was having fun watching Rufus be the center of attention. All the girls there laughed while Rufus did some type of kung-fu moves and then told them in his way all about his adventures with Kim before her accident. Shego and Heather sat watching the littlest member of their family have fun. Two hours later everyone was back in the meeting room puting the final touches on the plans.

Faith sat in her set, "Ok does everybody know what they need to do? Goo..." Faith was interrupted when Rufus pointed to a spot on the blue prints, "Me go there, cut power."

Faith looked at what he was pointing to. "Damn that's even better, thanks Rufus. You now have your official job on the mission, you'll go into the Circuit Breaker Room and trip all the switches and cut the power to the entire floor. Ok people thanks to Rufus, we won't have to worry about the alarms going off. Cause he's gonna cut the power for us."

Everybody gave Rufus a round of applause. And as usual he stood there bowing to them as they clapped their hands.

Faith spoke up, "Ok people, we all know what we have to do. Hope, Billie let your insiders know the plan and that in two days we'll be coming to get everyone out of their. Once you're done there you can go on ahead and call it an evening if you want."

Hope and Billie got up and headed to the Communications Room two floors up.

"Ok, with that done I say we also call it an evening. However for those interested the school's theater is showing the movie Bruce Almighty if you want to see it."

Rufus popped his head up, "Movie, popcorn."

Shego laughed as everyone else. "Ok Rufus we'll go see the movie and have some popcorn."

Rufus jumped up and down.

"You want to come along to sweetie?" Shego asked holding her hand out to Heather.

Heather looked at Shego like she had just asked the most stupidest question in the world, "Of course I'm going, you should know by now that I enjoy movies more with you right next to me." Heather took Shego's hand and the three left to go see the movie.

A few minutes later as the I.P.S. left Faith looked at the blue prints, "Don't worry baby, I'm coming to get you and the others out." Faith stood up and left to see the movie with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter-3)

The next day was spent to go over the plan and to make sure their gear was in working order. After dinner Faith called the team to the meeting room for some final minute instructions. "Hope, Billie I need you to contact your insiders and let them know we start tomorrow night."

Hope sighed some relief, "They'll be waiting."

Faith put her pen down, "Ok people let's go and get some sleep. Come tomorrow night we're bringing Buffy home."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Through out the evening Faith kept getting up from her bed and paced the floor hoping nothing goes wrong. The next evening everyone was loading the gear they would need into the vans when Faith came running out, "Listen up people Hope and Billie's insiders just called and said they'll be waiting. So let get loaded up and get going.

Three minutes later everyone was loaded in the vans and began the thirty minute drive into the city.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Bo slipped into Buffy's room to give her the good news, "Buffy I just got word that your wife Faith and the others are on their way to get you and the others."

Buffy jumped up and went to her window, "When will they get here?"

Bo smiled, "You'll know they're here when all hell breaks loose."

Buffy looked out the window again and whispered, "Come on baby, get me and the others the hell out of here."

After thirty minutes the two small teams arrived at their staging point,

Faith spoke up, "Ok people listen up, Shego you, Heather and Rufus head for your point's of entry. Dawn you, Janice and Andreia head for yours. I want you two drivers ready to pull out when we get back."

The two drivers nodded.

Faith nodded back, "Lets move out."

With in ten minutes everyone was waiting for the go signal.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok everybody on my mark...Now."

Shego opened a small vent that lead into the Circuit Breaker Room, "Here ya go Rufus."

Rufus took off down the shaft.

The I.P.S. Positioned themselves just above the dayroom's windows.

Faith found a way in and made her way to the main entrance to the ward.

Inside the ward Bo, Roman Dr. Horton and Buffy were going from room to room getting everyone ready to leave. When she got to Claire's room she personally undid her straps and straight jacket, "Come on, we're getting the hell out of here."

Rufus made it to the Circuit Breaker Room and tripped all the Main Circuit Breaker Switches to the Ward. He turned and ran back to Shego. When the power went out The I.P.S. dropped down and crashed through the windows taking four Orderlies by surprise.

Crimson Ghost pulled a dart gun and shot the four before they could react.

Faith busted the door open and took out the two Orderlies and a Security Officer sitting at the main desk.

Shego and Heather made their way in by a door on the roof.

Once they got to the Ward's floor, they slowly opened the door and took out a Security Guard that was sitting there. Once he was down, they made their way into the Ward to meet up with Faith and the others. Once everyone was in the dayroom Buffy, Bo, Roman and Dr. Horton came in with the others. Once Faith seen Buffy and Buffy seen Faith their was no power that could keep them from each others arms.

Faith just held Buffy as tight as she could, she was afraid that of she let go it would all be a bad dream. She pulled back a bit and looked at Buffy, "I missed you babe."

Buffy smiled with tears in her eyes, "I missed you to."

Bo walked up, "I hate to break up this little reunion, but we need to get these people out of here."

Claire walked up to Mr. Linderman, "Everybody goes but him."

Buffy looked at Claire, "Claire what are you talking about?"

Claire looked at Buffy, "Mr. Linderman works for Angela Petrelli."

The others looked at him and was ready to kill.

Claire raised her hands, "No wait I have a better idea." Claire turned to the Haitian, "Can you make him forget what he saw here for the past...oh say thirty minutes?"

The Haitian nodded. He walked up to Mr. Linderman and did what was needed.

Faith took Buffy's hand, "Ok people, let's get out of here before they realize where the power was cut.

Bo stepped up, "Wait, we need you to do something. We need you to knock us unconscious?"

Faith looked at Bo shocked, "What do mean? you're helping us."

Dr. Horton spoke up, "I see what he's saying if you knock us unconscious, they just might not think of us helping you."

Hope smiled, "I see what you're saying now. Shego would you load three darts please and tag them?"

Shego nodded and loaded her gun, "Ready gentlemen?"

The three nodded and Shego fired three times all three went down without any problems.

Faith checked their pulse and found them good and strong, "Ok people lets go."

As they were about to make good their escape the lights came on and the alarms went off,

Faith looked around, "Damn, move it people or were gonna get caught."

No sooner had she said that they saw several Security Officers enter the Ward. As they entered three of them pulled their guns, "Freeze don't move."

Out of instinct Shego brought her hands up and fired two Plasma Blasts at the floor causing a huge hole to open up.

Faith and The I.P.S Began firing sleeping darts at the Security Officers watching them drop where they stood. But before the last one was hit he was able to get a message out on his radio.

Faith started cussing up a storm, "I should of realized getting in would be easier then getting out."

Buffy took faith's face in her hands, "Listen you got this far, I know you can go the rest of the way."

Faith smiled, "Now I know another reason why I married you." She leaned in and kissed Buffy.

Buffy pulled back, "Now will you please do your job and get us out of here."

Faith turned, "Ok people lets head out through the back. I feel we'll encounter less resistance that way."

And she was right, going out the back they encountered only a few Security Officers because of the lack of exits.

Most of the exits were either to the sides of the building linking to Fire Escapes or through the Main Entrance of the E.R., Out Patients and Doctors Offices. Once they were out. they made their was to where the vans were waiting. Faith made the decision to bring the larger vans do to the large number of people they were bringing back to the school. Once they were loaded they started to make their way back to the school.

All they had to do now is avoid the Police. Even Faith knew her EO-1 Security Clearance might not work if they're caught.

Once they were on their way everyone was able to breath a sigh of relief. During the trip back to the school there were a few times they thought they were gonna get caught by the Police. But they made it safely back and everyone was sent to the school's Hospital for a complete check-up. Everyone was found in good health. Faith made her way to the Communications Room to let Hope and Billie know what has happened.

Faith took a deep breath, "Hope I need to let you know that we had to shoot Bo, Roman and Dr, Horton to make sure they wouldn't be suspected of helping."

Hope got up smiling, "We already know, Bo called while you were at the Hospital getting checked out. And it's a good thing you did they were questioned and found they had nothing to do with the break-out."

Faith held her hand out and Hope took it, "That's good to hear, do they know how to get here?"

Hope smiled, "They'll be here in the morning. They want to go and sleep off the rest of the drug you knocked them out with."

Faith, Buffy, Hope and Billie had a good laugh at the last part of what Hope said about Bo, Roman and Dr. Horton.

Faith smiled, "Well now that we have them back, why don't you two go on and hit the hay? Cause I bet you're as tired as we are.?

So the four left the Communications Room and headed to their room for a good nights sleep.

After taking a good long hot shower together Faith and Buffy laid in their bed. Faith held onto Buffy not wanting to let her go. As for Buffy she smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep now that she was back in her beloved Faith's loving arms where she felt safe.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day everyone was getting their things packed for the trip back to Sunnydale. Bo, Roman, Dr. Horton, Hope and Billie and already left after breakfast with the two that came from their home town of Salem.

The others however decided to return with Faith, Buffy and the rest of their team to Sunnydale. Faith assured them that they would be safe there and they could stay as long as they wanted. Within a few hours they were now on the C-130 head back to Sunnydale.

Faith walked up to Buffy and Buffy saw she a a look of seriousness on it, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong? you were all happy a few minutes ago."

Faith sat down next to her and pulled out the message she got before leaving to rescue Buffy and the others. Faith took a deep breath, "You're not gonna like this but you should read this and tell me what we should do." Faith handed Buffy the message.

**PRIORITY ONE ALERT-All Agents Are To Be On The Look Out For One Alexander (AKA-Lex) Luther. He Has Escaped From The Federal Prison In Texas And Is To Be Considered Armed And Dangerous.**

Buffy looked at Faith, "Do they have any idea where he is?"

Faith leaned back in her seat, "None. but that ain't nothing compared to this new message just given to me by the Radio operator."

Buffy took the new message.

**PRIORITY ONE ALERT-By Authority Of The President Of The United States And The Justice Department Alexander (AKA Lex) Luther's status Has changed To That Of Being A 'CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER'. Take What Ever Action Is Needed In The Apprehension Or Elimination Of The Fugitive.**

Buffy sat back in her seat closed her eyes, "Does the President know that if Lex is killed a virus will be released killing half of the worlds population?"

Faith snorted, "No cause his Advisers neglected to tell him."

Buffy got up walked to the water cooler and got some water and sat back down, "Once we get home we need to contact the President directly and let him know we're coming with some important news. And Let's call in the best Bounty Hunter to help track down Lex."

Faith smiled, "You don't mean...?"

Buffy looked at Faith and together, "DOG."

Buffy sat up a bit, "Him and his wife Beth are the only two we need for this job cause I have a feeling the others are gonna have their hands filled with work there."

Faith wrapped her arm around Buffy and pulled her so she would be leaning against her, "Let's just hope we get to him first before someone who doesn't know about his dirty dead-mans switch."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Once they were back on the ground and at the school Buffy and faith seen to it that those that came with them were given room. A few minutes later they were in the Communications Room standing at a desk with a single red phone on it. Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out the key that would un-lock a security band on it. Buffy then picked it up. a few seconds later President Palmer answered.

"Mr. President it's good to hear you again...(Yes it is Mrs. Lehane)...Please call me Buffy...(Smiling, Ok Buffy. Now, what can I do for you?)...Mr. President you need to change Lex Luthers status...(Buffy, Lex Luther is now a Clear and Present Danger to this country and to the world)...I understand that, but there's some information about him you weren't given by your Advisers...(What information)...?"

Faith took the phone from Buffy, "Mr. President this is Faith, the information that we need to give you has to be given personally do to the fact a lot of it is on slides...(Very well. I want you two here in my office no later then three tomorrow afternoon)...Very well Mr. President we'll be there." Faith hung the phone up and rescued the phones security band. Faith took Buffy's hands and kissed them, "I know you just got home. But if President Palmer doesn't get this information."

Buffy brought Faith's hands up and kissed them back, "Ya know if we keep standing here, we'll never get there and the President will never get the information about Lex.

Faith smiled, "You're right, lets go pack and then head for Washington."

Three hours later Buffy and Faith boarded a leer jet at Edwards Air Force Base and headed for Washington D.C.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while in New York Angela Petrelli was in a rage over the escape of those who were at Bellevue. She turned and looked at the three sitting in front of her, "I want to know who the people are that broke into Bellevue and help the nineteen to escape."

Stefano DiMera stood and walked to a window. "I know who did it, but you won't like it."

Angela looked at Stefano, "I don't care If I like it or not, I want to know who did it."

Stefano sat back down, "It was Buffy Summers-Lehane's wife and several of their closest friends who broke them out."

Angela walked over to a hutch and poured a drink, "I want you to get who ever it will take to eleminate everyone at their schools."

Stefano laughed, "You didn't hear one thing what I said about the Security Systems they have. There's is no way to breach their school grounds."

Angela sat her drink down, "My dear Mr. DiMera, no Security System is perfect. Find who ever you need and pay them their price to find the weakness in the System."

Stefano nodded.

Angela took a deep breath and exhaled, "Now Gentleman dinner is being served will you care to join me?"

The three nodded yes and all four went in the dining room to enjoy the evening meal.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter-4)

Buffy and Faith stayed the night at a nice Hotel before going to the White House to meet with President Palmer. But before going there the made time to see a few of the sights. One place Buffy wanted to see was the Smithsonian Institute to see the history on display. After seeing the Institute they made their way to the White House. Once there the were cleared by the Secret Service to enter. They were then shown to the Oval Office where the President was waiting to greet them.

Faith and Buffy held their hands out as the President took them and shook them, "Thank you for seeing us Mr. President on such short notice."

Palmer sat, "It's no problem for my two best Agents who have a knack for saving the world."

Faith smiled, "I'm sad to say this isn't a social call. A few days ago Lex Luther escaped from Prison. And a day later you declared him a 'CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER'. Mr President you need to resend that order."

President Palmer sat up a bit and leaned forward on his desk. "Mrs. Lehane, when I placed that label on Lex Luther it wasn't an easy decision."

Buffy spoke up next, "Mr. President you haven't received all the information about Lex Luther from your Advisers."

Palmer looked at Buffy, "I don't understand, my Advisers have given me every piece of data on him."

Faith sighed, "Mr. President can we have a slide projector brought in please?"

Palmer nodded and called for what was needed.

Five minutes later the lights were dimmed and Faith started the slides. "Mr. President over three years ago when Lex Luther moved to Sunnydale it wasn't for the scenery. Sunnydale sits in a Geographic ideal spot for releasing a Bio-Weapon on the world. If released, it will take no more then twenty-four to thirty-six hours for a virus to travel around the world."

Palmer was listening to every word Faith said.

Faith continued, "We found out Lex Luther had a dead-mans switch implanted into him as a safeguard."

Palmer sat up a bit, "A safeguard for what?"

Faith continued, "It's a safeguard to insure that nobody can kill him. This switch is tied into a receiver at LutherCorp. If it stops reading his pulse, it will open a valve and it will then release a virus into the Atmosphere killing half the worlds population with-in a weeks time. Mr. President if he has an antidote to this virus, he's keeping it a secret and well hidden. But for now we don't know if any exist."

Palmer was dumb founded that his Advisers neglected to give him this information, "Mrs. Lehane, Mrs. Summers-Lehane will you join me in the Cabinet Room." Palmer picked up his phone and had his Secretary call his Military Advisors and have them come to the White House. Palmer stood, and motioned to the door for Faith and Buffy to Follow. Before he opened the door he looked at the two, "I want you two to know, if I had this information I wouldn't have labeled him."

Five minutes later Faith, Buffy and the President were sitting in the Cabinet Room as Palmer's Military Advisers filed in. The last two to join the were the Vice President and Secretary of Defense.

Palmer stood, "Thank You for coming on short notice gentlemen. I have been given some very interesting information about Lex Luther that you neglected to give me. And that is Lex Luther carries in his body a dead-mans switch."

Most of the Military Cabinet sat up straight nervously.

Palmer leaned forward, "Yes gentlemen and Mrs. Summers-Lehane has informed me that if Lex Luther dies, a virus will be released into the Atmosphere. KILLING HALF THE WORLDS POPULATION. Now I want to know, why you felt I shouldn't be given this information?"

The Secretary of the Army stood at an attention, "Mr. President, I feel I do not need to justify my actions."

The Secretaries of the Navy, Air Force, Marines and the Secretary of Defense stood and said the same.

"Very well." Palmer reached under the table and pushed a button.

A few second later a contingent of Secret Service Agents entered with weapons drawn.

Palmer looked at the lead Agent. "Will you please take these four into custody, they are to be charged with Treason and Withholding Vitle Information from The President of the United States."

The Agents handcuffed the four and led them to a holding area until they could be transported to their perspective jails or brigs.

Palmer looked at the Vice President, "Mr. Vice President from your facial reactions I can tell you had noting to do with this, so there for I'm charging you with the task of finding suitable replacements to be oked by the Senate to fill these posts."

The Vice President stood, "I shall Endeavor to choose those who'll be loyal to your office."

Palmer smiled, "I trust you'll do your best."

Before the Vice President left he turned to Palmer, "Sir if I may. I think Mr Ethan Kanin will fill the spot as Secretary of Defense well."

Palmer thought of the person, "Yes I know of him. Very well see to it."

The Vice President nodded and left.

Palmer turned to Faith and Buffy, "Thank you for bringing this information to light. I can't even think of the destruction that would happen. Now since you two lovely ladies are here in D.C. allow me to assign you a guide for the grand tour of our Capital."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

After spending three fun filled days in Washington D.C. courtesy of the President, Buffy was now making the drive back home to the school from Edwards Air Force Base.

Buffy took Faiths hand and kissed it, "It feel good to heading home."

Faith smiled and kissed Buffy's hand back. "I know how how you feel. Now we need to concentrate on finding Lex and return him to Prison."

Buffy looked at Faith, "I agree, but for now lets just enjoy this moment together."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later they pulled onto the school grounds when Shego came running up to them. "Faith, Buffy we have a problem."

Faith sighed. "What's wrong."

Shego nodded, "First the President called and said he tried to resend his order but no go. However he was able to get it modified to where his people won't shoot and Kill Lex."

Buffy smiled a bit with that news, "What else is up?"

Shego scratched her head, "Someone has been trying to hack our Security System. But don't worry they keep failing at every turn."

Faith smiled at that one, "Anything else?"

Shego handed her a telegram, "Lex is in the area and he's out for vengeance big time."

Faith smiled, "Don't worry, we have someone in mind who is an expert in finding runaway criminals."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Who would that be?"

Buffy and Faith both called ot the name together, "DOG!"

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and let her hand drop down to Buffy's butt and gave them a good squeeze, "Come on we'll call the together."

A few minutes later Faith and Buffy were on the phone to Hawaii Buffy pushed the speaker button, (De'Kine Bail Bonds this is Beth Chapman. How my I help you?)...Beth this is Faith...(Faith it's so good to hear from ya. Hold on...I don't care if he's living with his Grandmother, I want his ass picked up and taken to jail...Sorry about that Faith the guys are trying to figure out how to get this bail jumper who skipped out on a seventy-five thousand dollar bail)...If you weren't there to keep them in line Beth they would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off...(Ain't that the truth. So what's up on the mainland)..." Faith leaned forward, "We need you and Dog to fly over. We're in need of your expertise...(Why what happened?)...You remember Lex Luther...(Remember I wish we were able to help out on getting him the first time)...Well here's your chance. He's escaped from a Federal Prison in Texas. And he's been labled 'A CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER' by orders of the Justice Department and the President...(Damn that means everyone in the Government is gonna be gunning for him)...We know, we were able to get the order modified to where they won't kill him...(Why don't you want him dead?)...We'll explain that when you and Dog arrive. Oh and we are authorized to tell you all your travel expenses will be paid for and the pay will be well worth it. So by the time you two arrive at the airport you'll have first class tickets waiting...(We'll see you in twenty-four hours then)...See you soon, bye...(DUANE..)

Buffy pushed the speaker button as Faith lifted the receiver and put it back down.

Faith held her hand out as she stood, "Come on lets get the guest quarters ready for those two."

Buffy laughed, "And when we get done we'll go get something to eat. The ladies decided to fix your favorite as a welcome home dinner."

Faith perked up, "Southern Fried Chicken."

Buffy snuggled into Faith's arm, "Yep."

Faith started walking a bit faster, "Then lets go."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

De'Kine Bail Bonds

Honolulu, Hawaii

Beth Chapman was sitting in on a meeting to catch a Bail Jumper when the phone rang, "De'Kine Bail Bonds this is Beth Chapman. How my I help you?...(Beth this is Faith)...Faith it's so good to hear from ya. Hold on..." Beth looked at Leland, "I don't care if he's living with his Grandmother, I want his ass picked up and taken to jail...Sorry about that Faith the guys are trying to figure out how to get this bail jumper who skipped out on a seventy-five thousand dollar bail...(If you weren't there to keep them in line Beth they would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off)...Ain't that the truth. So what's up on the mainland?..." Faith spoke up, ..."(We need you and Dog to fly over. We're in need of your expertise)...Why what happened?...(You remember Lex Luther)...Remember I wish we were able to help out on getting him the first time...(Well here's your chance. He's escaped from a Federal Prison in Texas. And he's been labeled 'A CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER' by orders of the Justice Department and the President)...Damn that means everyone in the Government is gonna be gunning for him...(We know, we were able to get the order modified to where they won't kill him)...Why don't you want him dead?...(We'll explain that when you and Dog arrive. Oh and we are authorized to tell you all your travel expenses will be paid for and the pay will be well worth it. So by the time you two arrive at the airport you'll have first class tickets waiting)...We'll see you in twenty-four hours then...("See you soon, bye)...DUANE!".

Dog came out of a side room, "What?"

Beth stood, "We need to pack some clothes."

Dog raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

Beth nodded, "Faith and Buffy just called they need our help."

Dog also nodded, "What do they need?"

Beth looked at a paper she wrote on, "It seems Lex Luther escaped Prison and has been declared a 'CLEAR AND PRESENT DANGER'by the Justice Department and the President of the United States."

Dog looked at Beth's paper, "That means he'll be targeted by every Bounty Hunter and Government in the world."

Beth nodded, "Faith did say she was able to get the Declaration modified. And they will fill us in on the rest when we get there."

Dog nodded, "Lets get to the house and then to California."

Beth looked at the others, "Leland you're in charge, just remember. I want that son-of-bitch in jail by the end of tomorrow. We'll call you if we need you." Beth turned, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter-5)

The next afternoon Faith and Buffy had just finished getting the private guest quarters ready when they saw the school's van pull up the drive. They were standing in front of the house when Beth leaned out the window and waved. Once the van stopped Faith and Buffy ran up to Beth, "Beth how are ya?"

"Buffy, Faith." Beth pulled each girl into a motherly type hug, "Oh how's my girls doing?"

Faith pulled back a bit, "We're doing just fine."

A few seconds later Dog walked up, "What?, no hug for me?"

Faith turned and smiled, "Get over here you big lug."

Dog took both girls at the same time and gave them a fatherly hug and kiss.

When the welcome greeting were done Faith and Buffy showed Dog and Beth the quarters they were gonna use while staying at the school. Faith had the dining staff fix a special dinner of Roast Beef, Mashed Potatoes and Green Beans. After dinner they went to the meeting room in the main building.

Faith called Shego and Heather to join them, and a few minutes later the two were sitting in the customary seats.

Dog looked at Shego a bit strange, "Damn girl you need to go to a Hospital, you're green around the gills."

Shego laughed. "Sorry Dog, this is my normal color. I turned somewhat green when me and my brothers were hit by a meteor when we were little. But there was something good that came out of it." Shego raised her hands and they began to glow, "The meteor gave me the power to shoot heated Plasma Blasts from my hands."

Dog slumped in his chair and looked at Beth, "How come we never get hit by meteors and get cool powers like that?"

Beth slapped Dog in the back of his head, "Because you're to damn ugly."

They all laughed for a few minutes before Faith got down to business, "I know you two just got here and had a nice dinner and would like to visit the others, but we don't have much time."

Beth looked at Faith with a bit of worry in her eyes, "Faith, what the hell is going on?"

Faith took a deep breath and let it out, "As you two know last year we had taken out Lex Luther for stealing four special Warheads from the Government."

Dog looked around, "I remember that, the news said a special team was used to retrieve them."

Faith nodded, "That was us. But now a week ago he escaped from a Federal Prison in Texas. A few hours later the Justice Department and The President labeled him a 'Clear And Present Danger'."

Beth leaned forward, "Which means every Government is gonna be gunning for him."

Dog rubbed his face, "And they'll prefer him dead."

Faith paced a bit, "That's right on normal cases, but this case isn't normal. And I'll tell you why. Almost three years ago when Lex moved here to Sunnydale, he didn't do it for the business or scenery." Faith pulled out a map, "You see Sunnydale is Geographically Ideal if someone wanted to release a Bio-Weapon into the Atmosphere. The President had ordered his people not to kill Lex."

Dog sighed, "But that doesn't include everyone else who'll be going after him."

Faith then pulled a file out and opened it, "That's right and this is the reason we need you. It's so he doesn't get killed."

Beth leaned forward, "What will happen if he is killed?"

Faith moved a paper, "Glad you asked. About six months after Lex arrived here, he had his private Doctor implant a Dead-Mans Switch into him." Faith handed Dog and Beth several photos, "This switch is tied into a computer at LutherCorp if it stops reading his pulse a signal will be sent to a device and it will release a virus."

Beth looked at Faith, "What kind of virus is it?"

Faith sat down, "This virus will kill off half of the Earths population within a weeks time after it's released. So as you can see if it's released from here in Sunnydale, the virus will be able to travel around the world in just twenty-four to thirty-six hours.

Dog sat back stunned by what he was just told, "Who in their right mind would want to do something like that?"

Shego leaned forward, "Lex Luther, he's doing this so he can rule the world. And to make everybody kneel before him and see him as their Master."

Before Shego could continue a girl walked into the room and handed her a paper.

Shego read what was on it, "Damn they're at it again."

Faith looked up at Shego, "Who's at it again?"

Shego passed the paper to Faith, "Someone is trying to hack our Security System again."

Faith snorted, "I hope they know they won't be able to break the System."

Shego smiled, "I know, but this is the tenth time they tried and failed."

Dog smiled, "Your Security System is that good?"

Buffy smiled from ear to ear, "Lets just say the place called Area-51 would love to have this System. It's been designed to keep the person running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Everybody laughed.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people, let's pick this up tomorrow after breakfast. I know we're all getting tired and want some sleep."

Everyone agreed big time with Faith on being tired and wanting to go to bed and get some sleep. A few seconds they all filed out of the meeting room and headed for bed.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York at Angela Petrelli's mansion, Stefano was hovering over a man sitting at a table with several high tech computers on it.

Stefano walked up, "So have you figured out how to break their System?"

The man looked up, "Break it? Hell I would love to meet the person who designed this System. No matter what I do, I keep hitting a dead end. Or just when I think I have it cracked, it throws me into a cyber loop and forces me to start all over again."

Stefano sighed annoyingly, "But can you break the System."

The man pushed the enter key to start a program, "Truthfully? I don't know, I've never seen a Security System like this."

Stefano started to pace when the computer beeped, he turned to see what they had. The computer had a single word on it it read 'SUCKER" Stefano was growing frustrated. The man typed out another program and hit the enter key again.

Stephano was watch the man get excited. "Yes, yes keep going we got ya."

Just as he said that all four of his computer screens went black and a message came up, **IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN YOU MUST HAVE THOUGHT YOU HAD THE SYSTEM CRACKED. BUT SORRY, NO DICE. AND IF YOU'RE AT THE END OF THIS MESSAGE, THEN YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS BEFORE YOUR HACKING SYSTEM GETS SPIKED.**

The two saw a count down starting at ten. They quickly backed away as a huge Electrical Discharge fried the computers.

The man looked at Stefano. "That's it, there's no way to hack their Computer System. It just can't be done."

Stefano looked at the man, "I will have all the best computers brought here in the morning. You are being paid well for your services."

The man sat down looking at his fried computers, "Ok I'll try again in the morning." He stood up and began unhooking the computers so they can be tossed out in the trash.

Stefano looked at the man, "Excellent, until the morning."

The next morning Stefano had several of the best computer brought to Angela Petrelli's house when the man saw them he fell in love with them. He looked at Stepfano, "How did you get these? These are the most sought after computers in the world. These are developed only for the Government and Military."

Stepfano smiled, "As I said last night, I will have the best computers brought in."

The man smiled, "With these I got a good chance of breaking their Security System."

Stefano turned to leave, "Don't disappoint me."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school everybody was gethering in the meeting room to draw up the plans to catch Lex and return him to Prison.

Faith sat there as the others argued what the best was would be to bring him down. But no one was agreeing on one plan. Faith stood and picked up a large book and slammed it on the table causing everyone to jump. Faith sighed, "Now that I got your attention, I was wondering if anybody remembers Lex's little flunky Derek."

Buffy covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god, I completely forgot all about him. What Prison is he in?"

Faith passed a paper to Buffy, "He's in the Central California State Prison For Men at this time."

Buffy smiled and used a line from a tv show she seen, "I just had a brilliant Idea."

Faith smiled, "What's the idea?"

Buffy stood up and started to pace the floor, "I think we should take Dog with us and let him question Derek."

Dog smiled and looked at Beth and then at Buffy, "How do you want him questioned."

Buffy thought about it for a moment, "Here's how it should go, Me and Faith will go in first and question him. We know from first hand he won't talk to us. That's when we'll bring you in and leave you and him alone. I have a feeling the moment he sees you he's gonna sing like a bird."

Faith, Dog and Beth spoke at the same time, "Sounds good to me."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Later that morning Faith had arranged with the Warden to see Derek. Her, Dog, Beth and Buffy were now sitting outside the Wardens office. They were waiting for the room they will use to question Derek was read. A few minutes later a Guard came out and escorted them to the room.

Buffy and Faith were the first to go in, and sitting there at the table was Derek, Faith smiled, "Well hi Derek, Longtime no see."

Derek snorted, "Not long enough."

Faith smiled, "Awww what's the matter Derek, Bubba and Tyrone not teaching you the finer points of Prison Love?"

Derek looked at Faith. "Thanks to you and that all dyke school you run, I'm now serving Sixty years without parole. So why don't you just shove the humor up your ass. Cause I'm not talking."

Faith bobbed her head, "Ya know Derek, I knew you were gonna say that." Faith and Buffy got up to leave, "That's why I brought a very special friend with me just so you can talk to him."

Faith and Buffy left the room and a few seconds later Duane "The Dog" Chapman walked in with a look on his face that would make anybody talk. "Now you little S.O.B. it's my turn." Dog closed the door. Thirty minutes later Dog came out of the room with a huge smile on his face and a tape in his hand, "I have here all the information you might need to find Lex Luther."

Faith and Buffy jumped up and down and hugged Dog.

Buffy pulled back a bit. "Thanks Dog, I knew you would work in getting the information."

Dog Smiled, "I do my best to please."

They had a good laugh and started to leave when the Warden and several Guards came up with Cameras and Autograph books in hand. They were all wanting their picture taken with Dog and Beth and to get their Autographs. Faith and Buffy watched from the side as Dog and Beth signed autographs and had their picture taken. Faith and Buffy didn't mind it one bit. In fact they were relieved that the attention wasn't on them this time around.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Stefano was watching the man he hired to break the Security System of the schools work his magic. But Just like before everywhere her turned he kept running into a dead end. The hacker stopped and rubbed his face and took a drink of water, "Damn who ever developed this System knew what they were doing. As I said last night, I never seen a System like this. It's like something out of the future, damn blocked again. Who the hell are these people and why do they need a Security System like this?"

Stefano backed up a bit, "That does not concern you. You are hired to break the System.

The hacker looked out of the corner of his eye at Stefano wondering why they want the System hacked. The hacker picked a C.D. and placed it in the drive and began running it, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to use the restroom and then go for a walk. This will take a while."

Stefano was about to object but remained silent. When the hacker was outside he took out his cell phone and made a call.

"(Yea)...Hey Jimmy, this is Neil I need you to do something for me...(Sure thing. What you need?)...I need you to do a background check on a Stefano DiMera. And I also need you to find me any information on five schools called Lehane's School For Gifted and Troubled Girls...(Sure thing, you want me to call you back?)...No I'll call you...(No problem)...Thanks Jimmy." Neil walked back into the mansion like nothing happened and sat back down at the computers. The program finished and he was blocked again.

He sat and typed a command and his screens went blank. A second latter a message came up reading, **WON"T YOU EVER LEARN.**. And a count down started this time from five. Neil was a bit quicker this time and was able to unplug three of the four computers before the spike hit. Neil looked at Stefano, "Can you have one of the spares brought in pleas?"

Stefano nodded, "I do hope this isn't going to be an on going occurrence, I brought only four back up computers."

Neil snorted, "It won't if I knew who developed this damn Security System."

Stefano nodded, "Well, continue your work."

Neil nodded and went back to work. An hour later while he was running a program he went out to the gardens and called his friend. "Hey Jimmy did you get the information I wanted...(Damn Neil what have you gotten yourself mixed up in? That Stefano DiMera guy is under investigation by the F.B.I. for possible connections with the underworld)...And what about the schools?...(Glad you asked)..." Neil sat down on a bench, "Sounds like you got something...(Yes I do. These schools are training Slayers)...Slayers what kind of Slayers...(Vampire and Demon Slayers)...You watch to much horror...(I'm not kidding. The Federal Government leaves them alone cause they take on certain missions for 'em)...You have got to kidding me?...(No I'm not. I also found that the school in Sunnydale California is the main school for all five schools)...Anything else?...(I also found out the Sunnydale is the leading cause for Paranormal Activity. They sit right on top of what they call a Hellmouth)...Damn, I would love to meet the school's owners...(You wouldn't stand a chance. Cause their lesbians and they're married to each other)...Now I really want to meet them. Not for that but I want to ask them about their Security System . (You still trying to hack that System?)...Yes I'm still trying to hack it...(Give it up dude. I tried for almost a month to break it and all I got to show for it is two fried Systems)...Well thanks for the help Jimmy. I'll call ya later...(No problem dude)" Neil got up and made it like he didn't know anything from anything. He sat back down at the computers and started working on breaking the System again.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter-6)

It's been more then a week since Neil began his work on hacking the schools Security System with no luck. And after getting spiked twice and hitting a dead end at every turn he was starting to get annoyed. But worst of all he was getting annoyed at Stefano hovering over him. Neil looked at his watch and decided that it was time for a break. So he started a program snd then went out to the gardens and just as he got outside his cell phone rang.

"Yes?...(Neil this is Jimmy)...Whats up?...(I found out why the people who you work for want you to break the System)...Ok my friend speak it...(It so happens that some of the people at the Sunnydale have special abilities)...What kind of abilities?...(All different kinds, one of the can heal instantly and another can pass through solid walls)...Why do these people want them?...(That's was easy to figure out. They want to use them in taking over the world)... Ok thanks for the info...(No problem)" Neil returned to his computers just as the program finished running with the usual message of Try again at the end. Neil was about to try a new program when the System was hit by a spike. Neil was trying to unhook the equipment when the spike hit.. He was still holding the keyboard plug when he flew halfway across the room.

The next thing he knew he woke up in a Hospital bed, he lifted his pounding head and looked around. He saw he was in a regular bedroom fixed up to be a Hospital room. He looked around a bit more and saw Angela Petrelli and Stefano sitting next to his bed, "Oh man what the hell happened?"

Stefano leaned forward, "It seems you were hit with an Anti-Hacker Spike."

Angela smiled, "We were worried you might never wake up."

Neil laid his head down and looked at Angela, "How long was I out?"

Angela sighed, "You were asleep for almost a week."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Shego smiled at the third spike hit the System of the person who was trying to hack the Security System. Shego grabbed a printout that confirmed the complete destruction of the hackers computers. Shego ran to the dining hall and handed Faith the read out.

Faith smiled, "Good news sweetie, the person who had been trying to hack our System just lost his or her equipment."

Buffy took the read out, "All I can say is 'Serves Him Right'."

Faith looked at Shego, "Anything on Lex yet?"

Shego sighed, "Nope nothing, the information Derek gave was good. However when we got there we must have missed him by a few hours."

Faith nodded, 'Well let's keep trying. I sent Dog back to the Prison to question Derek one more time. But I doubt he'll get anything."

Shego turned and returned to keep searching for Lex.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Neil was up and packing his things to leave.

Stefano walked in and saw him, "And where do you think you're going? You have work to do."

Neil stood and looked at Stefano, "Look I signed on to hack a System for ya, the System can't be broken. Who ever designed the damn thing knew what they were doing. I have been able to hack every System known to man, but this one can't be done."

Stefano was about to get mad when Angela walked in, "Are you almost ready to leave?"

Neil smiled, "Just about."

Stefano sighed. "Very well you will still be payed on the agreed amount. And to compensate you for the lose of your computers, you my retain the spare computers that are left."

Neil nodded and picked up his bags and left.

Angela looked at Stefano, "So, who's next on your list?"

Stefano closed his eyes and then opened them looking at Angela, "He was the list, if he can't crack that System no one can."

Angela patted Stefano on his left shoulder and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith and Buffy showed up in the Communications Room smiling.

Shego turned and smiled back, "Good news you two, nobody has tried to hack our System for almost a week."

Faith snorted, "Who ever it was must have given up."

Shego was still smiling. "I got some better news, judging from Lex's movement patterns we were able to determine he's staying in a certain area."

Buffy looked at the board, "That is good news, now all we have to do is find what area he's in and then go after him."

Faith sighed a bit of relief, "At least we know he's still in Sunnydale. Now who's hungry, this is Italian night."

Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, "I'll go."

Shego smiled. "Thanks, but I'll have to pass. I promised Kimmy and Kasey that I'd take them to the most elegant place in town to eat."

All three smiled and at the same time "MCDONALD'S".

The three laughed, Faith and Buffy went to the dining hall while Shego went to her home to pick up Heather, Kimmy and Kasey so they can go out to dinner.

Shego and Heather asked Anne and Laura if they wanted to go but the said no cause they wanted to spend some quality time alone while they were gone and while the babies were in bed asleep. So Shego and Heather loaded their kids into the mini-van and went out to dinner.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while back in New York Neil took his cell phone out and made a call.

"(Yep)...Hey Jimmy, I have a question. Where did you say the main school was for The School For Gifted and Troubled Youth is?...(Sunnydale California, why?)...Cause I'm about to pay them a visit. Thanks Jimmy...(No problem dude.)" Neil closed his phone and hailed a cab to take him to the airport. He wanted to meet the head people and find out more about their Security System.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Lex was hold up in a run down motel that nobody in their right mind would stay in. That's how Lex wanted it for now. The less people seeing him the better chance he had of getting revenge on Faith, Buffy and the others for sending him to Prison. Lex laid on the bed and smiled at the ways he thought of to get revenge, A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later Neil caught a flight from New York to Sunnydale. When he arrived he looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. So he went out and caught a cab. Once he got in he saw the cabby look in his rear view mirror, "Where to?"

Neil reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out, "I want to go to the Sunnydale School for Gifted and Troubled Girls please."

The cabby sighed, "Why do I always get the weirdos?" The cabby put the car into gear and drove to the school.

Thirty minutes later the cab pulled up to the front gate, "Here ya go that'll be twenty-five dollars."

Neil payed the cabby and got out.

A few seconds later the cab pulled away.

Neil walked up to the guard shack, "I would like to see a Faith Lehane or a Buffy Summers-Lehane. The Guard looked at him, "And who would I say wants to see her if she asks?"

Neil smiled a bit, "Neil Caplan."

The Guard picked up the phone, "(Yes?), Hey Faith this is Shego at the Gate...(Hey Shego)...I have a Neil Caplan here to see you...(A Neil Caplan?)...That's correct...(Ok send him up)."

Neil stood there for a moment.

Shego looked at him, "Ok sir, go straight up to the Main Building. And stay on the Main Sidewalk, you stray off of it and you just might find yourself in the Hospital."

Neil nodded and walked onto the grounds. He looked around and seen why she said that. He could make out the outlines of a few well placed weapons. Five minutes later he was in the Main Building waiting to see Faith and Buffy.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Buffy and Faith were sitting in their office going over the latest intel reports on Lex. The one that almost scared them was the one where two unknown Bounty Hunters caught sight of Lex and shot at him. If it wasn't for Dog stopping them and turning them over to the local police they just might of killed him. Faith was about to say something when the phone rang. "Yes?, (Hey Faith, this is Shego at the Gate)...Hey Shego...(I have a Neil Caplan here to see you)...A Neil Caplan?...(That's correct)...Ok send him up."

Faith looked at Buffy, "Hey Buffy, do you know a Neil Caplan?"

Buffy gave some thought on the name, "You know that name sounds very familiar."

Faith spoke up, "Well there's a Neil Caplan here to see us."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Well let's greet him."

A few minutes later Faith and Buffy walked out to the lobby area to meet Neil. Once they saw him they knew who he was.

Faith was the first to greet him. "Oh my god Neil Caplan, now I remember. What are you doing back?"

Neil looked at Faith and Buffy, "I'm Sorry But I don't ever recall meeting you."

Buffy touched Faith, "Mr. Caplan, would you please come with us? we have a few things to talk about."

A few minutes later they were now sitting in the office, "Mr. Caplan do you know why you're here?"

Neil snorted, "I came here to find and meet the person who developed your Security System."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and Faith got up and walked to safe and opened it. She reached in and pulled a DVD from it.

Faith looked at Caplan, "Mr. Caplan we were given some instructions to play this for you when or if you ever came around asking about our Security System."

After setting up a tv and DVD Player Faith sat down and pushed play on the remote. A few seconds later Neil was watching himself on tv.

**"Hello To My Younger Self. If You're Watching This Then You Tried To Hack The Security System Of Five Special Schools And Failed Big Time. Well I'll Tell You Why You Failed." Neil just sat there watching the recording, "The Reason Why You Failed Is Because You Developed The System. You See Before The System Was Developed The Schools In Question Were Over Taken By Angela Petrelli And Her People. They Did This Because You Were Able To Hack Their Old System. However Before That Happened You Were Hit By A Spike And Something Happened To You. Your DNA Was Altered, You Are Now Immune to Any And All Disease And Illnesses. And You Will No Longer Age Normally, Your Aging Has Been Slowed To The Point Where It Will Take Forever To Grow Old And Gray. So Barring Any Extreme Injuries, You're Gonna Live A Very Long Time."**

Neil raised a hand causing Faith to pause the DVD. Neil looked at Faith and Buffy, "What does that mean?"

Faith leaned forward, "Your aging has been slowed to the point to where it will take you one year to age one day. We have a very special friend who aging is just like yours. So as the recording says, you're going to live a very long time."

Neil nodded allowing Faith press to continue the DVD.

**"And Because Of This You Decided To Develop A System For The Schools So They Won't Get Taken Again. Now You Might Think Seeing This Will Change The Future Well Your Right But Only In A Small Way. Don't Worry The Security System Is Still There As I Speak To You. Now You'll Develop This System In About Three Hundred Years And You Also Find A Way To Travel Back In Time For A Few Days And So You Can Give Them The System. I Must Add It's One Nice Piece Of Work You've Developed. Well My Younger Self I Better Go Or I Might Decide To Give You Some Information That Just Might Change The Future From The Good To The Bad, So See Ya When Ever."**

Neil sat there in shock at what he just saw.

Faith touched Neil's shoulder, "Are you ok Mr. Caplan?"

Neil jumped a bit, "What, oh yes I'm fine. It's just strange seeing myself from another time."

Buffy smiled, "That's how we felt when we seen you sitting in the lobby. We thought you might of came back through time again."

Neil stood, "But I still don't understand."

Faith laughed, "Mr. Caplan we learned one thing and that is 'Never try to understand Temporal Mechanics' it can give ya such a headache."

The three laughed.

"Well I guess that'll be the safer way to go." Neil held his hand out, "Thank you for allowing me to be here to see this."

Faith took Neil's hand, "It's no problem and be sure to stop by from time to time."

Neil thought about that for a few seconds, "I just might do that." Neil held his hand out and Buffy took it, "Well I better get going cause when certain people find out that it was me who developed this System their gonna be gunning for me."

Faith smiled warmly, "You take care Mr. Caplan and if you need anything please give us a call." Faith handed him a card with the schools numbers on it.

Neil looked at it and put it in his pocket, "I'll do that and again thank you." Neil left knowing that it won't be long before those back in New York found out that it was him who developed the System for the schools.

Faith and Buffy walked home to have some family time with their daughters, little Dawnie was taking her afternoon nap when they got there Big Dawn and Janice were sitting on the couch watching tv when the news broke in.

Faith looked at the tv, "I'm Lisa Mayes with CNN News. And if you're just joining us, we just got word that several people have just been arrested here in New York also in Miami, Nevada and Missouri. These people were arrested for the joint assault on four schools that are own by Faith Lehane and her partner Buffy Summers-Lehane. We will bring you more information as it comes in. Again several people have been arrested for the failed assault on four schools her in New York, Miami, Nevada and Missouri..."

Faith grabbed her gun off the top of the bookshelf and loaded it, "Lets get back over to the office, I have a feeling were about to get a visit."

And she wasn't wrong a few hours later the F.B.I., A.T.F., U.S. Marshals, Secret Service and a couple of other Law Enforcement Groups were there asking questions. But for now they weren't answering anything until they got some answers themselves. And that came in when Dog walked in and handed Faith a paper.

Faith read it, "That no good little son of...when I get my hands on Lex he's gonna regret ever escaping from Prison."

Buffy read the paper and it showed that Lex was behind the attacks on the schools.

Faith looked at Dog, "Where did you get this?"

Dog looked at his book, "We found it at an old warehouse, we just missed Lex Luther by ten minutes."

Faith dropped in her chair. "Ok, lets just keep looking, I want him to know that he can hide but he can't stay hidden for long."

Dog turned and went back to searching for Lex.

Faith leaned back in her chair rubbed her face, "Oh baby, when will this all end?"

Buffy sat in Faiths lap, "It'll end when Lex is back in Prison and those who kidnapped me are right by his side."

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes, "I love you, you know that?"

Buffy smiled, "That's why you married me." Buffy leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with faith. Buffy then pulled back, "Come on, we have a few Law Enforcement Agencies wanting to ask a few question. So lets go and amuse them."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter-7)

For several hours Faith and Buffy were questioned By the F.B.I., A.T.F., U.S. Marshals, and a few other Law Enforcement Services about the attacks on the other four schools. Faith and Buffy told them who it might be and where they could be found. They were also questioned about the escape of several patients from Bellevue in New York.

Faith leaned forward to be face to face with the lead investigator, "My wife was gassed and put in there because she has a special ability. The same people who attacked our schools put her in there saying she had a Major Psychotic Episode. They wanted to use her special ability for their own personal gain. I went there and got her out so they couldn't use her. What ever happens after that is none of our concern."

The Agent flipped a page in his note book, "I know all about why you were there. And that's one reason I'm here. I'm here to return Mrs. Summers-Lehane to the Hospital.

Faith and Buffy looked at each other and then back at the agent, "Agent Simmons I'm gonna say this one time and one time only. If you ever try to take my wife away from this school, I promise you that you'll never get of the grounds alive."

The Agent folded his arms trying to make himself look meaner, "Mrs. Lehane is that a threat you're making to a Federal Agent?"

Faith snorted, "No sir that's not a threat, that's a fact."

The Agent stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out two pairs of Handcuffs, "All right you two are..."

Before he could finish what he was saying another Agent came in and stopped him, "Agent Simmons, we have been ordered by the Justice Department and the President to stop all activities." The Agent handed Simmons the printed order.

Agent Simmons looked at the paper and then at Faith and Buffy, "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but be reassured I'll get to the bottom of it." Agent Simmons put the Handcuffs away and left.

Buffy looked at Faith and smiled, "Well that went better then we ever expected."

Faith sat there nodding while watching all the F.B.I., A.T.F. and other Agents leave, "Yep much better. However I'm glad he didn't try and take you off the grounds. If he did try, he would of made it cause the System is still deactivated so they could get on the grounds. And we both know it takes a full five minutes to bring the System up to full readiness."

Buffy took Faiths hand and kissed, "Well they didn't."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Faith and Buffy were in the Communications Room when Dog called in, (Ok we're at the next location, I'm going in)...Be careful, Lex could be armed...(I copy that). Dog kicked in the door where they were hoping that Lex might be staying. But when he entered the room all he found were two other Bounty Hunters tied up in the bathroom and a breakfast that was still hot. (Damn we just miss him again and by just minutes)...Ok Dog come on back to base...(Ok, we're on our way back.)

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Angela Petrelli and Stefano DiMera were arguing over the Security System used by the schools.

Angela sat down, "I don't care what it takes, I want control of those schools and their students."

Stefano sighed, " , I thought the failed attempts of hacking their System and the failed assault on the schools would make you have second thoughts."

Angela laughed, "Mr. Demera, I don't know where you were born and raised. But quitting is not in my vocabulary." Angela took a sip of her drink, "Stefano I want every resource brought in on this matter. I want those schools and I want those who escaped back in Bellevue by the end of the month. Have I made myself clear?"

Stefano nodded and left to do what was needed. He also knew that trying to take the schools again would be foolish. But he figured if she wanted to fail that's fine with him just as long as it doesn't stop the flow of money into his bank account.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Dog had just returned to the school in time to attend a meeting with the others, "Sorry I'm a bit late on getting back, I had to untie two other Bounty Hunters that were tied up in the bathroom where Lex was staying."

Faith smiled, "No problem. Now that we're all here we need to find a better way to find Lex."

Just then Claire Bennet walked in on the meeting, "Hey can I join in on the meeting?"

Faith walked up to Clair, "Ya know, I would normally say no. But since this does involve you, have a seat."

Claire smiled and sat at the end of the table.

Faith spoke up, "Ok, as I was saying we need to find a better way to find Lex. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Faith looked around the room but nobody said anything.

Before she could start talking again Claire spoke up, "This Lex you're looking for is staying in this area correct?"

Faith nodded,

Claire leaned forward, "How is he paying for the rooms he staying in, and the food he's eating?" Claire shrugged her shoulders, "He has to have a way to be paying for it."

Faith smiled, "Claire you just gave us a whole new avenue to look down. Shego will you look it recent Bank Records and Credit Card accounts that were used in this dating back at least a week and a half? I don't know if this will give us any new leads, but I'm willing to try. And I also want to know what's going on with Angela Petrelli and Stefano DiMera. We can't let our guard down with them."

Shego nodded and left to start the searches.

The meeting broke up and Faith and Buffy went to Claire.

Faith sat next to Claire, "Hey Claire how did you come up with the money idea?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "When I was on the run with the Haitian we had to eat and have a place to stay. So with out really thinking he used some Credit Cards he had and in no time we were caught."

Buffy sat in Faith's lap, "So you figured if Lex is using his Credit Cards, it just might leave a trail to where he's at."

Claire nodded, "It shouldn't take long to find his trail if he's using his credit cards or his company's cards."

Faith looked up at Buffy and then back at Claire, "Thanks for the idea, lets hope it gives us the lead we need. And lets hope Shego comes up with some information on what Mrs. Petrelli and Mr. DiMera is up to. But for now let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry and I do know that you two are also cause I hear you stomachs growling."

The three giggled and got up to go get something to eat.

For the next couple of days Shego did a lot of work in finding out what Angela and Stefano was up to. It didn't take much to get what she wanted. But while she was doing her research she kept noticing a very minute power spike a few seconds after she always hit enter. She loved her Computer System, and was hoping that nothing was wrong with it. When it came to this System everybody knew that touching it without Shego permission would resolt in a Plasma Wedgie.

Even though Faith and Buffy are the bosses they never went into the room and touched the System without her permission. But when she started to noticing the spike she started to worry. So she decided to run a full Diagnostic Scan. A few hours later Shego just sat there looking at the readout from the scan not believing what she was reading. She new she had to tell the other what she found. But she didn't know if they would think she was doing it deliberately or not.

Shego was now worried that her friends would look at her past and accuse her of working for Lex. So she decided to get it over with and tell them. She reached over and picked up her phone and called everyone to the meeting room. An hour later Shego walked in seeing all her friends sitting at the table, "I'm glad you all came. As I was doing my research on those in New York, I came across something very interesting. I found out that someone in this school has been tipping off Lex."

Faith was now pissed, "Can you tell me who it is?"

Shego was silent for a few moments and spoke in a soft tone where it was hard for the others to hear her, "It's me."

Buffy got up and walked to Shego, "Shego, who's tipping off Lex?"

Shego looked at Buffy with tears in her eyes, It's me Buffy, "I've been tipping him off."

Buffy took Shego in her arms and Heather jumped up and went to her wife.

Faith looked at Shego, "Shego, how can you be the one doing this?"

Shego had tears in her eyes, "Through my Computer System."

Heather looked at her wife, "If it's by way of your System, then your not to blame?"

Buffy looked at Faith, "Honey who made that System?"

Faith pulled the file up on her laptop, "The company is out of Texas and it's...it's owned by LutherCorp. Damn."

Faith takes out her cell phone and made a call, "Yes this is Faith Lehane, I need a Crack Computer Team here like right now to check out a System we have. We believe it's transmitting information to someone we've been tracking...Yep that's the person, so get here now." Faith ended the call and looked at the others, "That was the farm in Virginia their, sending a team to look over the System. They'll be here in a few hours."

Shego looked at her friend, "Thanks Faith."

Faith smiled, "Hey at least Lex doesn't know that we'll be doing a Credit Card check."

They all laughed.

Shego was relived that her friends didn't think she was giving Lex the information willingly. And having Heather there made her more at ease.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later a team of Computer Experts were going over Shego's Computer System with a fine tooth comb. What they found would have shocked even those back in Virginia. The hardware they found was designed to send any and all information to who ever held the receiver. And the receiver could be from a phone to something as small as a pager. When they were done the team repaired the System, they then installed the same program they have for their Security System.

The team was in and out in about five hours. Shego was happy cause she was going to get her System back. And she could start her search on Lex's Credit Card history without him ever knowing she was doing it. They were now one step closer to catching him, all they had to do is keep the other bounty hunters from getting to him first and possibly killing his and causing the release of the virus.

The next day Shego started the search to see if Lex was using any of his own Credit Cards or those from his company. She went back two weeks to begin her search and what she was finding was amazing. She was find that he has been using his company's Credit Cards to buy food and to rent Motel rooms in the area. But what she was really happy to see was that he had just rented a room at a Motel just a few miles from them. But she also found that he had hired some people to watch the school.

She knew that if they were to make a move then they would need to take out his hired watchers. And once they were out of the picture then they could move on Lex. But that if they don't have any trouble with those back in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter-8)

For the next few days Shego worked to find the paper trail that would lead them to Lex. The rest of the gang was keeping an eye on the hired watchers that Angela Petrelli sent. Faith had a feeling that she was going to try something but didn't know when. So to be on the safe side she put the school on a level two alert. The action she was expecting was closer then she thought. That evening Faith paced the floor at her and Buffy's house when Buffy came up behind her.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Faiths waist, "Hey don't you think you should come to bed now?"

Faith leaned her head back, "I would like to, but I just have the feeling that those who kidnapped you are going to try something to get you and the others back."

Buffy kissed Faith's cheek, "I know, but I think you would be able to think more better if you got some sleep."

Faith sighed, "Your right, come on lets go to bed."

Faith and Buffy went to bed and had a hard time getting to sleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next morning Faith and Buffy were in the Communications and Security Room. Faith couldn't believe what sat outside their school. They were surrounded by several tanks armored cars of every type and several thousand men.

Buffy looked at the monitor that showed the Front Gate, "Where the hell did they come from?"

Shego was just as shocked, "They had to have moved into position sometime last night."

Faith stood, "Why didn't anyone inform us?"

Shego looked at Faith, "Hey nobody heard any movement. If we had, you would have been the first to..."

Before Shego could finish the Main Gate phone rang.

Faith grabbed the phone, "What?...(Mrs. Lehane, I'm the Commanding Officer of the force you see outside your school)...What do you want?...(It's very simple, you surrender right now and we won't have to use force in taking control of the school)...Answer me this, Who hired you?...(Mrs. Lehane, I think we both know who hired me)...Yes I believe I do...(Then you know my orders are to take this school at all cost)...What is your so called rank and last name?...(I'm a Colonel and my last name is Morrison)...Well Colonel Morrison, You can try and take this school, but you should know our Security System is so good that you will fail...(Mrs. Lehane, just to make it all look good I'll give you until Noon that's three hours from now. If you haven't surrendered by then. Then I will come in there using full force)...Bring it on."

Faith picked up the intercom phone as she put the other down. "This is Faith I want all Non-Combatants to the Shelters and then I want every one else to gather in the main dining hall to be issued their weapons. Our school is about to be assaulted, I doubt they'll get far, but if they do manage to get a foot hold on the grounds. I want you to do all you can to push them back. Further instructions will be given at the weapons issuing."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Around the school the girls were doing their own thing when faith came over the Intercom.

**"THIS IS FAITH, I WANT ALL NON-COMBATANTS TO THE SHELTERS AND THEN I WANT EVERYONE ELSE IN THE MAIN DINING HALL TO BE ISSUED WEAPONS. OUR SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO BE ASSAULTED, I DOUBT THEY'LL GET FAR, BUT IF THEY DO GET A FOOT HOLD ON THE GROUNDS. I WANT YOU ALL TO DO WHAT YOU CAN TO PUSH THEM BACK. FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS WILL BE GIVEN AT THE WEAPONS ISSUING."**

All the girls quickly jumped up to either go to the Shelters or to the Dining Hall.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the main dining hall everyone was issued their weapons.

Faith checked hers out and then stepped up, "Ok pay attention, As of now we are surrounded by a large force sent by a Angela Petrelli. She's the one who had Buffy kidnapped a few months ago. I doubt they'll get past the line of Plasma Cannons our very own Shego developed and built for us. If they do get past them they still have to deal with the other weapons we've laid out."

Faith sighed, "But if they do happen to get past all that it'll be up to us to push them out of our school. And last but not least, nobody has permission to die. Before we take up our positions I'll need you Shego to call the schools Hospital and put them on full alert. Shego nodded and hurried off to make the call. Ok people lets get out there and remember to keep your heads down."

When Faith was done everybody left the dining hall to take up their positions.

Faith had a phone set up at her, Buffy Shego and Heather's post. She wanted to answer it when Morrison called again. And a few minutes later the call she was waiting for came through. "What do you want Colonel?...(I do believe it is now Noon)...Damn Colonel you can tell time. I think I'll give you a big ol Bozo button when this is all over...(Mrs. Lehane, you can dispense with the humor. I gave you more then enough time to surrender. But since you feel the need to mock me, It's time to show you I mean business)."

The moment he said that Faith and Buffy could hear engines starting up all around them. A few seconds later they could barely hear the Colonal yell out orders. Just then several shells landed in areas that had nobody in it. One of them hit the Main Dining Hall. A couple of seconds later the first tank rolled onto the grounds through the Main Gate. Once it was on the grounds two Plasma Cannons lifted out of the ground and vaporized the tanks tracks.

The tank crew fled the tank just as the Cannons fired a second time vaporizing the entire tank into nothing. A few other armored vehicles were also able to get on the grounds but were easily dealt with. For the next thirty minutes the Colonel kept loosing vehicle after vehicle. It started getting more serious when he seen his men getting wounded. After another few minutes a lucky group of Mercs made it past all the other weapons.

Shego seen this and blasted them with a Plasma Blast, She got to where Faith and Buffy were and handed her a note from the Doctor at the Hospital. It said not to send any more wounded they were swamped. Faith smiled when she turned and saw two Mercs heading right for them. Faith raised her weapon and fired on them, and keeping a promise to herself not to kill anyone she only shot them in the knees.

The fighting went on for another hour before the Colonel decided that it wasn't worth it to try and assault this or any of the other schools again. Her reached down and picked up his phone and called Angela Petrelli. "Mrs. Petrelli this is Colonel Morrison. I'm calling to let you know...(You took the school?)...No ma'am. I called to let you know I ain't risking any more of my men just so you can have this school and the people in it...(Colonel you do realize I'm am paying you a lot of money?)...Yes ma'am I do. But a man can't spend it if he's dead...(Are you telling me that you're giving up?)...Yes ma'am I am. And what money you have already wired to my accounts is non refundable." Before Angela could respond Morrison hung up and ordered his men to regroup and to fall back to the staging area to leave the area.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next two hours everybody stayed at their posts just to be sure Morrison wasn't going to try another assault.

When he didn't everybody sighed some relief and went to get things cleaned up. In the meeting room the gang was going over what was damaged.

Shego was the one giving the news, "Nothing was hit except the dining hall, the damage is bad but it'll take some time to fix. But..."

Faith looked at Shego, "What was the but for?"

Shego cringed, "At the time the dining hall was it, the cooks had just finished making your favorite food.

Faith's jaw dropped, "No."

Shego nodded, "Yep, the entire Southern Fried Chicken Dinner was in the part of the dining hall that was hit."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, "So you're saying the dinner was ruined."

Shego nodded again, "It was totaled."

Faith just sat there saying over and over again, "It's not fair, they cheated." Faith looked at Buffy, "They're not Human, they're Monsters."

Buffy patted Faith's head, "There, there. It'll be all right."

Faith looked at Buffy and smiled, "Yea right, tell that to my taste buds and stomach. I've been looking forward to that dinner all day."

Buffy leaned in and kissed Faith, "Oh well, there will be other diners."

Faith smiled, "Yeah you're right. Lets go and see the damage."

The gang left to see what the damage looked like and to help in the clean up.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Somewhere in Sunnydale, Lex listened to a radio about the assault at the school. Lex listened and snorted, "Stupid asshole. Everybody knows you can't beat their Security System." Lex shut the radio off and leaned back and went to sleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In New York Angela was not a happy women, not only did she loose out on several million dollars hiring the Colonel and his men. But now she had to find another way to take control of the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next several days everyone had been on edge wondering if another attack will come. So Faith and Buffy decided it was time to give Shego her new present. A present that she will love and use for the Security of the five schools. Faith, Buffy and Heather lead a blind folded Shego to a room and guided her in. Once they were in they took the Blindfold off and showed Shego her new present.

The room was set up like the MTAC Computer Room on the tv show N.C.I.S..

Shego was in a world of her own, when she turned was smiling from ear to ear, "When did you have time to do this?"

Faith walked up to her, "You remember all those trucks I told you that had prior clearance to enter the grounds. Well all those trucks carried the equipment and man power to put this all together. And before you ask, yes the new Security Program is installed.

Heather wraped her arms around her wife, "I was the one who brought up the idea. As you know each school has a Security Room, well now you can over see the Security of all five schools from this Command Room."

Faith and Buffy presented the keys to the room, "Shego you are now head of Security of all five schools."

Shego was surprised that her friends would give her such a responsibility, "I'll tell you this, I won't let you down."

Buffy hugged her friend, "We know that's why we gave the job to you."

Faith then stepped in, "Ok, Ok, Ok enough of the mushy stuff. Let's go and get something to eat. The dining room ladies had worked their wonders and came up with a wonderful dinner of pork chops and all the fixings that go great with it."

The four left and went to eat.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile at a Hotel in Sunnydale, Lex was reading the paper about the failed assault on the school. Those who were wounded were taken to jail, "Damn how stupid can some people be?"

Lex sat his paper down and picked up his silverware and began to eat his dinner. While he ate he took out his IPad to see if if there was any new activity at the school. He snorted when nothing appeared on the screen. He chalked it up to the attack and went back to eating. What he didn't know is that the link he had with the school was discovered and removed from the computer.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Angela Pertelli was sitting at her desk when one of her house staff opened the door, "Sorry to disturb you ma'am but there's an Agent from the F.B.I. here to see you."

Angela took her reading glasses of, "Please show him in."

A minute later the Agent was entering the office.

Angela stood, "Please come in and have a seat."

The Agent sat in a chair in front of Angela.

She sat back down and closed a folder, "Now, what can I do for you?"

The Agent smiled, "It's not what you can do for me, but it's what I can do for you."

Angela sat back, "And what that might be?"

The Agent opened a brief case he had with him, "I'm Agent Donald Simmons and I understand that you have a high intrest in five certain schools." Simmons pulled a folder out of his brief case and handed it to Angela, "I'm in the position to see to it that certain people take the fall for a crime leaving their schools wide open for you to step in and take control of."

Angela looked over the folded, "And how much will this cost me Mr. Simmons."

Simmons smiled, "For a meager fee, I'll make sure that the parties involved will be tied up in Court long enough for you to do what ever you need to do."

Angela spoke back, "And what makes you think I won't double cross you?"

Simmons leaned forward and now had a serious look on his face, "I want you to listen closely. I happen to know that very few people know you were the one who ordered the assault on the five schools. The Justice Department doesn't have what's needed to charge you with it. However I do, I have enough on you that can put you away for the rest of your life. Now if you do cross me, my contact has instructions to hand that evidence over to the Justice Department."

Angela looked Simmons over for a few moments, "I like how you work Mr. Simmons and I believe you do have the evidence to prove I did order the assaults. So I'll meet your price willingly."

Simmons smiled and sat back looking at Angels.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale Shego was right at work looking for Lex and keeping an eye on Angela Petrelli. But for some reason she had a feeling to start a surveillance on Agent Simmons. She didn't know why but she felt that she needed to. So she typed in a few instructions and the surveillance began. She left the Command Room to let Faith and Buffy know, "Hey guys I just wanted you to know I started a surveillance on Simmons. I don't know why, but I had a gut feeling to run one."

Faith knew Shego's gut feelings always meant trouble was just around the corner. And she wasn't wrong. Shego assistant came in with a print out and handed it to Shego,

Shego shook her head, "Damn I knew something was up. It shows here that Simmons just opened an offshore account. And he was seen leaving Angela Petrelli's house an hour ago."

Faith and Buffy read the print out. "OK, here what needs to be done. Shego see if you can get anything else on Simmons. Buffy Call the Justice Department and let them know that they may be getting some evidence on us that's been brought up by Agent Simmons, and that he'll be asking for several arrest warrants. We're gonna stop him before he even get's started. And let the other special people know what's up. And this time I'm adding Claire to the team."

A few hours later Shego entered Faith and Buffy's office smiling from ear to ear. "I do believe we got him big time."

Shego handed Claire the paper this time since she was on the team.

Claire smiled, "Well, well, well. It seems that Agent Simmons isn't the squeaky clean Agent people take him to be. It say's here that on several occasions he has check evidence out of the Evidence Lockers at several Field Offices but fail to return it. Saying that it's been taken to Washington. Shego called Washington and asked them about the evidence and they had no idea what we were talking about."

Faith sat back in her chair, "Does it say what the evidence he took is?"

Claire looked at the paper, "It say he checked out a large amount of drugs, money, small arms weapons and some explosives."

Faith jumped up from her seat, "Put the school on full alert I believe while he was here he planted a Bomb somewhere here in the Main Building. Buffy call the Sunnydale Police and have them deploy their Bomb Squad now."

Everyone was moving at break neck speed. The building was cleared in just a few seconds.

Ten minutes later the Sunnydale Bomb Squad was on the screen.

The Commander walked up, "What do you have?"

Faith spoke up. "I believe there's a Bomb in the building, I don't know where."

The Commander looked at the building, "Well, if there's a Bomb in there we'll find it." The Commander turned to do his work but Faith stopped him, "I'll be coming with you along with and Heather the assistant of our Security will be coming to.

The Commander nodded and showed them where they could gear up.

For almost an hour they searched the building and found nothing. They were about to stop when they realized they had missed a Utility Closet. They opened the door and found a small crate on the floor. Looking it over they determined it was safe to move it into the hall. Once they moved it, the Bomb Squad then opened it while checking for trip wires as they went. Once it was opened they found inside enough Military Grade C-4 Explosives to bring down the entire building.

It didn't take the Bomb Squad long to defuse it. With it defused they moved the Bomb to their Transport Truck to be taken to a safe place to be disposed of. Faith thanked the Commander and watched him drive off.

She turned to Buffy, "Baby there was enough C-4 in there to bring down the entire building."

Buffy Hugged Faith, "But how did he get it in here?"

Faith thought about that, "I think he brought it in when he was here. I also think it was done when he left us for a while."

Buffy looked at the building, "Are you saying he did it when he left us to make that so called phone call to Washington?"

Faith walked up next to Buffy, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Buffy took faith's hand, "Why would he do that knowing we might find it?"

Faith lifted Buffy's hand and kissed it, "I think he did it thinking that if he couldn't pin the school attacks on us then he would use the Bomb and hold us hostage until he got what ever he wanted."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Agent Simmons was at Angela's house, "I can't believe they found the Bomb I planted so quickly."

Angela smiled, "If you would have told me about that, I would have told you it would have failed."

Simmons looked at Angela, "Well at least my second plan hasn't failed yet."

Angela looked up at Simmons, "And what plan might that be?"

Simmons sat back, "I plan to make it look like that the five schools are the largest Drug Labs in the country."

Angela smiled, "That'll be something to read about."

Simmons smiled back, "Yes it would, but it won't happen until the money is transferred in the account."

Angela leaned forward on her desk, "Mr. Simmons I said it once before, I like how you think."

Simmons nodded as Angela picked up her phone to call her bank to wire the money. Simmons just hoped the Justice Department doesn't find out to quickly that he was the one who set it up for Faith and Buffy to take a fall for a crime they didn't do or know about.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter-9)

It has been a full week since the attack on the school and two days since the Justice Department arrested Agent Simmons on several Federal charges and attempted murder. So Faith decided to keep the school on a medium alert just in case Simmons tried to get back at them from jail. And just in case Angela Petrelli decided to try something again herself.

Buffy sat at her desk with her head on her arms while watching her wife work. Buffy moved her head a bit, "Ya know, you can use a little time away from that desk and paperwork."

Faith looked at Buffy, "Babe please I'm busy and don't want to be bothered."

Buffy sat up, "All right that's it." Buffy got up and walked over to Faith, "Lets go, as of now you're taking a break."

Faith pulled back, "Hey you're not my boss."

Buffy smiled, "No, I'm your wife and that's all the power I need. Now let's go." Buffy pulled Faith from their office and before leaving the building Buffy made Faith take her gun off.

Faith stopped Buffy, "Where are you taking me?"

Buffy looked at Faith, "I had the dining ladies fix us up a nice picnic basket. I'm taking you and our children on a much deserved family picnic."

Faith looked at Buffy who now had tears falling down her cheeks. Faith reached up and wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry baby I've been so preoccupied, I totally forgot all about the most important people in my life and that's my loving family."

Buffy wraped her arms around Faith's waist, "That's why I planned this picnic. It's so we can get together and have some family fun."

Faith leaned in and gave Buffy a loving kiss, "Come on lets have a day of family fun. I think the school can do without us for a few hours."

Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and called Shego, "Hey Shego, I'm gonna be gone with Buffy and the children for several hours. You're in charge till we get back. You can reach me only in case of emergency on my cell phone. See and talk to ya later."

Shego was about to ask where they were going but was cut off when Faith clicked her phone off. Shego looked at her phone shrugged her shoulders and hung it up, "If they want to have some time alone with their children then all the power to 'em." Shego turned back to her monitors and watched the information come in.

In the mean time Faith and Buffy loaded the children into the van and head off to have a day of family fun.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in New York Angela was being questioned by the F.B.I. about the evidence that came up proving she was the one who ordered the assults on the five schools. She was trying everything to talk her way out of it. But the evidence was to overwhelming, and these F.B.I. Agents weren't falling for her charm. What she didn't know is these Agents were hand picked by President Palmer himself. They were fast becoming in the Law Enforcement Community as the 'New Untouchables'.

These Agents no matter how much was offered couldn't be bought. And everyone was surprised to learn the lead Agent of the group was none other then Eliot Ness' own Great Granddaughter, Rachael Ness. Although she knew of her great grandfather's reputation as the great 'Untouchable', for the U.S. Treasury Department. She decided to go one step further. She was aiming to be the youngest and first female Director of The F.B.I. in U.S. history.

Agent Ness finished writing some notes down when she looked up at Angela, "Mrs. Petrelli as an Agent of the F.B.I. I have the power to arrest you here and now. However the paperwork I would have to do would take forever to complete. So what I'm going to do is book you here and release you until your Court Date. And to insure you don't try and run we will be injecting you with a Tracking Device that will tell us where you are at all times."

Angela watched as a Doctor walked up to her desk with a large black case and opened it. He pulled out a gun that would inject the Device into Angela's neck, "I know my rights, and you can't do this."

Agent Ness looked up at Angela and passed her a paper, "Oh I assure you Mrs. Petrelli, I can and will. That paper shows the new law that was passed giving me the authority to do so. Now just sit there and it will be over in just a few seconds."

Angel sat back as the Doctor swabbed her neck placed the tip of the injector gun to it, "What I'm about to do is inject you with the Tracking Device. When I inject you, it'll fell like getting stung by a Bee or Wasp. So please remain still, and it'll be over in just a few seconds." Just then the Doctor pulled the trigger Angela gritted her teeth, and to her the Doctor was correct. It felt like getting stung by a Bee or Wasp.

When the Doctor was done he looked at Agent Ness and nodded.

Agent Ness looked back at Angela, "Now as I said before, we can track you where ever you go. There are some restrictions you must follow. And they are-You're not permitted to leave the Continental U.S., other then that you have free travel. Also you will be required to check in at this office once a month. If you miss a check in date, you will be picked up and taken to jail. There is no way you can remove the Device we injected you with. If you do try and have it removed a signal will be sent and you will be picked up and taken to jail. So don't try and remove it, that will be done by our Doctors when the time comes."

Angela sat there seething with anger towards Agent Ness and towards former Agent Simmons.

Agent Ness handed Angela another paper, "This Mrs. Petrelli has your Check-In Dates and your Court Date listed."

Angela took the paper.

Agent Ness stood and put her things away in her brief case, "Thank you for cooperating in a good manner. So the next time you'll be seeing me is on your Check-In Dates and at your Court Date." Agent Ness left Angela sitting there in silence.

Angela was thinking of how to get at former Agent Simmons for allowing the evidence to fall in the Justice Department's hands. But she had some more important things to do and that is to get Buffy and the others back and to take control of the schools.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Faith and Buffy returned from their family picnic. Faith looked so much more relaxed then she did when they left. Faith and Buffy were laying in bed watching tv.

Faith looked down at Buffy, "Ya know, because of that picnic I can focus more on what needs to be done on getting Lex back in Prison. And hopefully ad Angela to a Prison List also."

Buffy looked up, "That's the whole idea of it, plus it was to get your mind back on your family."

Faith smiled and kissed Buffy, "Well it did, cause I miss watching little Dawnie try to run around with the others and then fall on her butt and laughing when she does."

Buffy hugs Faith's waist, "Well, from now on you're going to take at least two hours a day during the week, And then spend the weekends with your family."

Faith smiles and strokes Buffy's hair, "Sounds like an order from my wife?"

Buffy squeezes Faith's waist and relaxes, "You better believe it it's an order, and it's one you can't disobey."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day the team was back in the meeting room talking about Angela and Lex.

Shego stood to give her report on what she found, "I would like to say that tracking Angela has become ten times easier, the F.B.I. has sent me the frequency of her Tracking Device and now we to can keep tabs on her. Also I found that Lex has been using his company's Credit Card. He's been leaving a paper trail that even a blind man can follow."

Dog leaned forward, "Does his trail say where he's staying."

Shego shook her head, "Sorry when the Credit Card Company posts the information it's a day old. However it does tell us that he's staying in some of the most expensive Hotels around."

Lionel leaned back in his chair, "This goes to show you that old habits are very hard to break."

Shego continued, "And not only that he's also good enough to make sure he doesn't stay in one place to long. And we were totally wrong about him wanting to stay in a certain area."

Buffy leans forward, "How so?"

Shego turns the lights down and turns the slide projector on, "From this you can see that he started to stay in one area. But as we were closing in on him, he knew he had to change that. So now he's traveling between here, L.A., San Diego, San Francisco, Reno, Las Vegas and other places. Even though we can track where he's been staying, being there at the right time is gonna be very hard."

Shego turned the lights back up and turned the projector off. "The Only thing I can say is that we keep following his trail and sooner or later he's gonna slip up and then we can get him."

Claire spoke up next, "That's what happened when they caught me and the Haitian. We were being so careful not to be found that we slipped up, We were only gonna stay in Miami for a few days. Well we stayed three days longer then we should have, and the evening we were gonna leave we were caught."

Buffy nodded, "But what I can't figure out is, how did they know about me?"

Claire snorted, "That's easy she had been using someone who can find us by just looking at a map. They seen that you were on your way to New York and waited for you to walk into their hands."

Buffy laughed. "I remember, I had to make Faith promise not to do anything stupid when she came to rescue us."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Faith stood, "Ok people lets just keep searching for Lex and keep an eye on Angela Petrelli. Dog, Beth. You two have been here working non stop for almost a full month now looking for Lex with us. Plus you endured the assault on the school with us. So I talked to Buffy about it and we're making you honorary members of the 'Scooby Gang'.

Everyone applauded,.

Faith continued, "Also we talked about it and as of now you two are to return home for a few days to be with your family."

Dog was about to argue the point.

Shego leaned forward, "Hey Dog, if I were you I would get packed and get ready to fly home. If ya don't. I believe everybody here will hog tie ya and take you to the airport and toss your butt on the plane."

Dog and Beth smiled and left to take a trip home.

When they were loading their bags up Faith walked up to them, "Hey Dog when you get to Edwards you'll find a private plane waiting for ya. That'll take ya home and bring ya back when you're ready."

Dog and Beth hugged their friends, "Thanks for having us here."

The two got in the car that would take them to Edwards Air Force base.

Dog leaned out the window, "Hey we'll be back by the end of next week."

Faith waved, "No problem. Ok driver their ready."

The driver put the car into gear and pulled away.

Buffy leaned a bit into Faith, "There goes two of the greatest friends a person can have."

Faith leaned into Buffy also, "I can't agree with you more. Now let's go see what we can do about Angel Petrelli."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter-10)

For the next couple of days Faith had Shego keep tabs on Angela Petrelli, Faith wanted to know where she was at all times. Lex was in Seattle Washington, A good distance away so they didn't have to worry about him at the time. But they knew better then to let their Guard down when it came to him. So Shego sat in her Command Room and watch the readout on Angela come up. As she was watching them the signal for Angela's Tracking Device started to move.

Shego typed in a Command and a screen of the United States, Canada and Northern Mexico appeared on the big screen. It showed a single red dot moving do West towards California. Shego turned and grabbed her phone, "(Yes?)...Faith it's Shego, I need you and Buffy to come to the Command Room now. Angela is on the move...(Which way is she heading?)...She heading do West and if she keeps the heading she's on she'll be here in under Seven hours...(OK, we're on our way)."

Ten minutes later faith and Buffy were in the Command Room watching a red dot that indicated Angela's location.

Faith leaned on a hand rail, "What's her location right now?"

Shego typed a few things on the keyboard and the location came up. "As of right now she's in...wait a second she stopped in Missouri."

Faith jumped the rail, "Give me the direct line to the school there?"

Shego handed Faith the receiver, a few seconds later Sam answered, "(Yes)...Hey Sam it's Faith...(Hey Faith, how's things back there in Sunnydale?)...Not bad but I have to put you guys on alert...(What's up?)...Do you remember when Buffy disappeared in New York?...(Sure do, wish I was there to help get her back for ya)...Thanks. But the people who did that are in your area right now...(Ok, I'll get everybody ready for action if needed. But I hope it doesn't come to that)...Same here, and tell Robin we said hi...(I will. Talk to ya later)...Ok..."

Faith watched the screen and wondered what Angela was up to, "Ok, the school is alerted. All we can do now is sit and wait to see what Angela Petrelli does." Faith looked at her watch, "It's time to call it an evening. I'm hungry and I know you two are hungry also so lets go eat and then head home."

Shego smiled, "Sounds like a real good idea there." Shego turned to her night assistant, "Hey Donna the chair's yours for the night if anything happens with Angela Petrelli let us know."

Donna waved and the three left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

"I will. Talk to ya later...(Ok)..." Sam hung the phone up when Robin walked in, "Hey sweetie what's up." Robin gave Sam a kiss on her cheek.

Sam sighed, "You remember when Buffy was kidnapped in New York?"

Robin snorted, "You better believe it. I was worried the whole time."

Sam picked up the school intercom mic, "Well those who did it is in the area." Sam keyed the mic, **THIS IS SAM, ALL STUDENTS AND PERSONNEL ARE TO GO TO A LEVEL TWO ALERT. THE SCHOOL'S GUARD ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARMORY TO BE ISSUED SMALL SIDE ARMS AT THIS TIME. EVERYONE ELSE ARE TO PACK A BAG WITH THREE DAYS OF CLOTHING AND HAVE IT WAITING BY YOUR DORM ROOM DOORS. ALSO UNTIL THE ALERT IS OVER YOU, WILL TAKE YOUR BAG WITH YOU TO ALL YOUR CLASSES. FURTHER ORDERS WILL BE GIVEN WHEN NEEDED.**

Robin looked at her wife, "It's that serious isn't it?"

Sam took Robin in her strong protective arms, "More then you know baby, more then you know."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next two days everyone was sitting on pins and needles until the word came from the Command Room the Angela Petrelli was moving again headed for Sunnydale. They were all in the Command Room watching the red dot move again, "Ok Shego get on the phone to the school in Missouri and tell them they can stand down. But also call the Nevada school and let them know Angela Petrelli is coming this way."

Shego nodded and went to work.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Somewhere over the United States Angela Petrelli sat in her private jet looking over some papers and talking on a cell phone, "I don't care how much it'll cost, I want that housing unit up and running by the end of the week. When I return from California, I expect to see several of the special people on the list already moved in. Understood? Good." Angela turned her cell phone off and went back to the papers she was looking at. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'll get you back Buffy Summers-Lehane."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith and Buffy were in their office, Buffy was asleep and Faith was going over some reports on Lex and Angela. Shego got permission to have the Device they found in the old System put back. She said that if Lex wasn't receiving information from it the he'll know it was found. Faith agreed and called the team that took it out and had them put it back in. Hoping Lex will think their computer were down during the time he wasn't getting anything.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

And sure enough Lex was sitting in his Hotel room and smiled when he started to receive information from the school again on his IPad. "I figured that's what it was. Their Systems were down and they just got them back up and running." Lex turned in his seat and started eating his lunch. "Now lets see if they can catch me."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

As Faith read the reports she looked over to Buffy and seen that Buffy was dreaming. Faith smiled and went back to her reports. However Buffy wasn't dreaming about nice things she was dreaming that Faith had been tied to a chair and tortured while Angela asked for information on the whereabouts of the others she helped escape. Buffy could see that Faith wouldn't talk, So they brought her over to Faith and made her watch as they shot her in the head.

Faith, Shego and Heather were trying to hold Buffy down while trying to wake her up. Buffy was screaming and thrashing all over the place when Faith grabbed her head, "Buffy, sweetie come on wake up. I need you to wake up." With that she slapped Buffy a couple of times across the face forcing her to wake up.

Buffy opened her eyes, "Faith what's going on?, why are you Shego and Heather holding me down?"

Faith helped Buffy up and guided her to the couch, "You must of had a bad dream, cause we were trying for almost ten minutes to wake you."

Buffy sat back, "Bad wasn't the word for it, I was forced to watch you get tortured for information on the others by Angela and her goons. And when you didn't give them up, I was forced to watch you be shot in the head." Buffy looked at Heather, "I don't understand how I know, but Angela knows that green Kryptonite will kill you. And Shego, she's found a way to neutralize your Plasma powers. So please be careful."

Faith took Buffy into her arms, "Hey it'll be all right, she'll never be able to get on the grounds." Faith leaned back and pulled out a small pack of tissue from her pocket. Buffy looked up and pointed causing Faith to smile. "As I said before, I may be butch but there's somethings a girl just can't give up." She handed Buffy a couple of tissue and just held her.

A few hours later they were back in the Command Room watching Angela head towards them.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Five hours later Angela plane landed in Sunnydale, she and six personal bodyguards walked to the awaiting limo and got in.

The driver opened the partition, "Where to ma'am?"

Angela spoke up, "First I wish to be taken a nice Hotel. And then I wish to be taken to Faith and Buffy Lehane's School please."

"Yes ma'am." The driver first took Angela Petrelli to the most expensive Hotel in Sunnydale where she booked the Presidential Suite. An hour later she was headed to the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith had put the school on full alert. By the time Angela arrived the school looked like an armed compound.

Angela's limo pulled up to the Main Gate, "I have a Mrs. Angela Petrelli to see Faith and Buffy Lehane."

Shego voice came over the p.a., "We've been expecting her. Please follow the road up and around to the Main Building. If you leave the road for any reason, you will be destroyed."

The Main Gate opened allowing them entry heading up to the Main Building, they could see why the school is so secure. The weapons they seen were something out of a comic book or something the Military would have. Two minutes later they pulled up to the Main Building. When they stepped out the six men were searched by Lionel and Xander while Mrs Petrelli was searched by Heather who took some extra precaution and wore her lead lined clothes just in case Angela was carrying Kryptonite.

Angela and her men were cleared and then lead to where she would meet with Faith and Buffy. When she walked in, she seen that Faith and Buffy were already waiting for her.

Faith motioned to a chair, "Have a seat Mrs. Petrelli."

Angela sat in the chair in front of Faith's desk.

Faith leaned forward. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

Mrs. Petrelli took her sun glasses off, "Oh I think you already know what I want."

Faith leaned back, "Oh I have a good idea, but I'm sorry to break the news to ya. You're not getting Buffy or any of the others back."

Angela reached into her purse and pulled out a paper, "This is a Court Order from the City of New York, ordering you to hand over those you helped escape including your wife Buffy."

Faith leaned forward and took the Court Order. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Mrs. Petrelli, we figured you would do something like this." Faith lite the lighter and sat the Court Order on fire dropping it into a trash can and then sat back, "So we went to the Justice Department and pulled a few strings and got a Federal Court Order that over rules yours. So your Court Order isn't worth the paper it's printed on. Which means your not taking anybody from this school including my wife."

Angela Stood, "Let me assure you Mrs. Faith Lehane, before I leave Sunnydale California. I will have what you took from me, and yes that includes your wife."

Faith stood, "I would like to see you try. So have a good day Mrs. Petrelli. Will someone please show Mrs. Petrelli and her men to the front door and show them off the grounds?"

Lionel and Xander came into the room and guided Angela and her people from the building and off the grounds.

Buffy looked at Faith, "We never got such a Court Order did we?"

Faith smiled, "Yes we did. The Justice Department called when they seen she had gotten her's, so they helped me pull a few strings and we got ours about ten minutes before she arrived."

Buffy was surprised, "And where the hell was I when this all happened?"

Faith smiled. "Sitting on the porcelain throne."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Heading back to the Hotel Angela looked at her men, "I want you to find me some of the best Mercs in the world. And I want you to make sure they know what they're going up against. If they refuse, pay them for showing up and send them on their way. If they accept, I want them to have the best weapons money can buy. I want to be sitting in Faith Lehane's chair by the end of the week."

Her men nodded and not another word was spoken the rest of the way back to the Hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter-11)

Back at the school Faith had called a meeting and an hour later they were all looking at a copy of a tape they knew Angela had. It was made during the last assult, "As you can see here Shego sat the Plasma Cannons firing timer to have a three second delay after every ten shots. I also had Shego set the firing timers on the Gatling Guns and other Machine Guns to a five second delay after firing for two minutes non-stop. Now we know they don't need to stop firing."

Claire raised her hand, "Won't they try to take advantage of those delays?"

Faith smiled, "That's what we hope for. As I said, our weapons don't need to rest between firings. I had Shego set the timers to give a false sense of hope to their side. So if they try again, they'll have their delays..."

Claire smiled and finished, "They'll try and move during the delays and when they get so far you close the door. Sound like a good plan."

Shego smiled and looked at Claire, "Why my wife just loves those compliments."

Everybody laughed cause it was Heather who thought up the plan. "Ok, ok, ok, let not give the girl a swelled head. Now once they get to this point, we push the button and the firing resumes to it normal pattern. And when that happens we'll have them trapped and I do believe they'll want to surrender after that."

Claire raised her hand once more. "What if they don't want to surrender?"

Faith looked at Clair, "We tell them they can either surrender, or get vaporized by a Plasma Cannon."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Just as Faith said, Angela was sitting in her Hotel room watching the video from the last attack. She could see a few people make it to a point before being driven back, two did make it to where Faith and Buffy was but Faith shot both of them in the knees. She continued watching the same thing over and over again and that was soldiers making it to a point and driven back. She watched this for about an hour when she saw what she was hoping for, a time delay between firings.

She picked up the remote and replayed the video and she was correct on her findings. On the Plasma Cannons she seen a three second delay and on the other weapons a five second delay. She smiled and sat back, "Well now, I do believe I found a small weakness in your Security System." She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. "Mr. Douglas, will you please take this tape to the recruitment and show it to those who took the job offer."

Douglas nodded and turned to leave,

Angela spoke up again, "Oh and Mr. Douglas have them look closely at the firing times of the Plasma Cannons and other weapons. They may be able to take advantage of the timing delays."

Douglas nodded again, "Yes ma'am right away." He turned and left to do as he was instructed.

Angela picked up her wine again and took a sip and smiled, "I do believe I will be sitting in your chair Mrs. Faith Lehane by the end of the week." She smiled and took another drink.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next couple of days Faith had the school run through some standard drills to make sure everybody was on their toes about what to do. That evening she was laying in bed with Buffy wrapped in her arm as they watched tv.

Buffy looked up , "Do you think they need anymore drill?"

Faith looked down and kissed Buffy's forehead, "Nah I think everyone knows what to do if Angela tries to attack again. Why, do you think they need to carry out more drills?"

Buffy giggled, "Why don't you ask me after we make love."

Faith turned over and was now laying on top of Buffy, "Sounds good to me."

They made love well into the night before they fell asleep in each others arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day everyone was in the meeting room listening to Faith, "I don't believe we need to do any more drills. I think everyone knows what's to be done if and when we're attacked again. On another note we just received information from Virginia that Angela has sent her people to hire all the Mercs they can find. And from what they can tell, the ones they're hiring are the worst of the worst. Which means they'll do anything for a dollar. So to be safe, I want all our supplies doubled. I know this sounds extreme, but I prefer to play it safe. Shego how long will it take again for the firing time to switch over from the delay to it regular firing pattern?"

Shego looked up from writing on a note pad, "As I said, once they enter the grounds with the three and five second delays on the weapons. All I have to do is push the button on your Command, and the firing pattern is back to normal."

Faith nodded and looked at her watch. "Ok people it lunch time, I promised Buffy that I'll go home and have lunch with her and the kids. And I know some of you made that promise also. So lets meet back in a couple of hours. Everyone got up and left to go eat with their families."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while as Angela ate her lunch, she was listening to Douglas and how the hiring of the Mercs is proceeding. (Yes ma'am, so far eighteen groups has signed up. That gives us almost three hundred men to assault the school)...Very good Mr. Douglas, continue the hiring. I want to make sure we have enough men that would give the U.S. Military a run for their money...(It shall be done ma'am). Angels turned her phone off and smiled and continued eating her lunch.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later the group were back in the meeting room when Claire raised her hand to speak. Faith motioned to Claire to take the podium, "Thanks Faith, I was reading here about Angela's men. And I noticed that you have little or no information on this Douglas guy."

Shego looked up, "Yeah we tried to find something on him, but found nothing. So either her was born a fully grown man, or I would say he's a farm boy."

Buffy leaned forward, "Are you saying he's C.I.A.?"

Shego nodded, "C.I.A.. N.S.A., take your pick."

Buffy leaned back and sighed, "Great, now we're dealing with people we're helping."

Faith stood up, "Let's not jump to conclusions. He just may be retired. Shego use our EO-1 Clearance and see what you can get on him. I want to know where he got his E.O.D. training."

Shego stood, "You got." Shego picked up her files and left.

Faith continued, "Ok people, let chill for the rest of the day and wait and see what Shego finds on Mr. Douglas."

As the meeting broke up Buffy looked at Faith, "Do you think Shego might find something?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know baby, I really don't know."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several hours later Shego came running into the dining hall with the information she had been looking for.

Faith looked up, "Damn girl sit down before you fall down."

Shego handed her the paper. "I tell ya Faith, it wasn't easy getting this. I now owe several people in D.C. and Virginia some heavy duty favors."

Faith looked at the paper, "Holy shit you won't believe the background on this guy." Faith handed the papers to Buffy.

Buffy Read the papers, "The guy's real name Is Forrest Taft, he has more medals then you can count including the Medal of Honor. Since he left the service he's worked as a Hellfighter."

Claire looked up from her plate of chicken and noodles and mashed potatoes, "What's a Hellfighter?"

Buffy smiled, "It's a person who puts out oil rig fires. He's also worked as a body guard and even gave his hand at acting. But gave it up when the Justice Department called him into service. It seems his talents were in high demand."

Claire looked a bit shocked, "So this guy is no amateur."

Faith laughed, "No he's no amateur, this guy is a Professor. Any time the Military has an operation that can't fail, they call this guy in to train the Troops, OK? He's the kind of guy that would drink a gallon of gasoline so he could piss in your campfire! You could drop this guy off at the Arctic Circle wearing a pair of bikini underwear, without his toothbrush, and tomorrow afternoon he's going to show up at your pool side with a million dollar smile and fist full of pesos. This guy's a professional."

Claire had a look of shock on her face, "This guy sounds like a nightmare."

Faith looked at Claire, "Nightmare isn't the word for it, If you wanna know who he is. Try this, delve down into the deepest bowels of your soul. Try to imagine the ultimate fucking nightmare. That won't come close to that Son-Of-A-Bitch when he gets pissed."

Claire just sat there dumbfounded.

Everyone laughed.

Claire took a sip of her milk, "So he's on our side?"

Faith rubbed Claire's shoulders, "Yes Claire he's on our side. Now that we know, lets try and keep from blowing his cover. Now lets eat cause we have some late night work to do."

Shego went and got her plate as everyone sat down. A few seconds later Shego joined them and they all enjoyed their supper while having a good time talking about nothing important.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the same time on the other side of town Angela was sitting on the balcony of her Hotel room eating her dinner when Douglas called. Ah Mr. Douglas I've been expecting your call. How's everything going?...(Just fine ma'am. I just completed the final recruitment and we now have a total of two thousand men to make the assault on the school.)...Excellent Mr. Douglas. Now I want you to have all the men and what ever weapons they require here by this Friday...(Will that be all for now ma'am?)...Yes Mr. Douglas that'll be all for now. Just be here by Friday...(Understood.)...Angela laughed as she turned her phone off, "Soon Mrs. Lehane you will die and your schools will be mine and so will your wife." Angela sat her phone down and continued eating her lobster dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

(Part-12)

The next day was a blur of activity, several trucks had arrived to double the school's supplies. Their vendors wanted to ask why but Buffy just added a few extra dollars to keep them from asking questions. After the supplies were delivered four Black Hawk Helicopters arrived to deliver ammunition so they wouldn't run out. The Helicopters left and arrived eight more times.

But when the Black Hawks returned for the last time they were followed by a several CH-47 Chinook Helicopters. These carried several Boxes of Camo style B.D.U.s (Battle Dress Uniforms) and several boxes of combat boot in every size. Once the Helicopters left Faith went in and got on the school's P.A. **"LISTEN UP PEOPLE, ONCE WE GET EVERYTHING PUT WHERE IT NEEDS TO GO. I WANT ALL SCHOOL DEFENDERS TO REPORT TO THE DINING HALL TO BE ISSUED B.D.U.s AND BOOTS FURTHER ORDERS TO FOLLOW IF NEEDED."**

Faith dropped in her chair and closed her eyes and rubbed her face, "Ya know babe, if this keeps up. We'll be able to declaire ourselves a country."

Buffy laughed, "And once we do that, the U.S. Military will then bomb the hell out of us just for the hell of it."

Faith laughed, "They would wouldn't they? I guess we won't declare our Independence any time soon."

Buffy got up and walked over and sat in Faith's lap, "Nope I guess we won't." she then leaned in and Kissed Faith.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Angela's Hotel she was sitting at a desk reading some reports given to her. The reports were that of finding others with special abilities. She read them and smiled. A few minutes later her cell phone rang, "Yes?...(Mrs. Petrelli this is Richards I have some good and bad new)...Angels took her glasses off. Very well lets hear your news...(The good news is we have arrived back in Sunnydale and are at the staging point)...Very good Mr. Richards, now can you tell me why you are delievering this news and not Mr. Douglas?...(That's the bad news ma'am. Once we had landed and stopped and the doors opened he left and just disappered. He didn't say where he was going)...Very well Mr. Richards. See to the mens needs and I'll get back to you as soon as possible...(I'll await your call)..."

Angela Turned her phone off, "Where did you go Mr. Douglas?"

He assistant looked up, "Did you say something ma'am."

Angela smiled. "No I was just thinking out loud. However you can do something for me while I make a private phone call."

Her assistant stood, "What would you like me to do?"

Angela reached into her purse and brought out some money, "I read in this book that there's a most delightful bakery just around the corner from the Hotel. I want you to go and buy some fresh croissants for me please."

The assistant took the money, "I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

Angela just smiled as the young girl left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school all the school defenders had been issued their new B. and boots when Faith got a call on her cell phone. Hello?...(Is this Faith Lehane)...Who wants to know?...(I figure with your Security Clearance you already know)...Your Forrest Taft correct?...(Yes that is correct and I'm standing right outside of the Main Gate of your school. I really need to speak with you)...Ok, just stay right there I'm sending someone to pick you up...(I'll be waiting).

Faith turned her phone off and looked around the room finding who she was looking for, "Shego I need you to get down to the Main Gate now. Forrest Taft is there and wants to see me."

Shego didn't say a word, she dropped everything into her duffel bag and left it next to the table she was sitting at.

Faith then looked at Buffy, "Buffy I need you to get everyone together and have them go to the Conference Room, Forrest Taft is here." Buffy quickly kissed Faith's cheek and left to call the others

A few minutes later everybody was in the Conference Room when Shego brought in a tall looking man, who had long black hair wore a buck skin jacket. And looked like he seen his fair share of combat.

Faith stood and held her had out to Taft. "I'm Faith Lehane and this is my wife Buffy." Faith introduced him to everyone in the room. "Now, how can we help you?"

Taft stepped forward, "I'm Agent Forrest Taft, I'm with the Justice Department. I've been undercover in Mrs. Angela Petrelli's organization for almost two years."

Claire leaned forward, "That's about the time those of us with special abilities started to surface."

Taft nodded, "That's correct. The Justice Department knew something was up when people across the country started to disappear. So they sent me in and I've been there until this afternoon. The army she has hired is now here, and is awaiting at a staging point."

Shego sat up in her chair, "Just how many men are we talking about."

Forrest leaned on the table, "You're about to deal with two thousand highly trained Mercenaries. These are the kind that give Mercenaries a bad name. They'll take any job offered and not even think twice if they kill an innocent person."

Faith snorted, "I'd like to see them get on these grounds."

Taft looked at Faith, "They have the tape of the last assault and know of the time delays on your weapons. They've been training for it."

Everybody laughed.

Taft looked around, "I don't understand why you're laughing, this is serious."

Faith was trying to catch her breath but had Buffy tell him.

Buffy smiled, "Mr. Taft, we allowed them to tape their assault. Those time delays were programmed to give them a false since of hope for victory. Our weapons don't need to have a delay in their firing process."

Taft thought about it and he to had to laugh a bit, "So when they attack, their gonna get a big surprise."

Faith was able to breath again, "That's correct, when they attack they'll be able to see the delays but when the get on the grounds the firing times resumes their regular firing patterns."

Taft nodded, "I like your style of thinking. Now, if I may trouble you for a secure line to Washington. I would like to check in with my superiors."

Faith looked at Shego, "Shego can you take him to the Command Room so he can contact Washington."

Shego stood up, "Follow me Mr. Taft, what you're about to see only a few get's to see with my permission."

A few minutes later Shego and Forrest Taft returned.

Taft spoke up, "Thank you and I almost forgot to tell you, Angela plans to call for the assault this coming Saturday. She's keep saying she's gonna be sitting in you chair Mrs. Lehane by the end of this week."

Faith sits up, "Which means she's gonna be with them when they make the assault."

Taft gave a small bow of his head, "That's what she plans on doing."

Faith spoke up, "Ok people, were gonna be cat napping from here on while keeping watch. Mr. Taft if you'll see the young girl at the main desk she'll see to it that you'll get a room and then she'll show you to the main dining hall where you'll join us for dinner."

Taft gave a small bow of his head and left.

Faith looked at the others, "Ok people, lets break for dinner. And while we're there, we'll draw straws to see who gets to pull first watch."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while at the staging area Angela was looking over the men she hired. Liking what she saw she turned to Richards. "Mr. Richards, please tell the men to get a good nights sleep. Because come tomorrow they will be attacking the school."

Richards nodded, "I'll tell them right away ma'am."

Angela turned smiling. "Tomorrow Mrs Faith Lehane, your schools and your lovely wife will be mine." She smiled at the thought and then returned to the Hotel.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

It was now early Saturday morning and there was an unusual calm in the air. Faith and the others were now dressed in their B. . They were all sitting quietly in the dining hall eating breakfast. Faith was about to take a bite of her egg, sausage and cheese muffin sandwich when one of the Night Watchers came running in. "Mrs Lehane, the Southern Watcher has radioed in and said there a large formation of heavy Military Equipment is holding just about five miles from the school."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Five miles to the South, Angela Petrelli stood next to her limo watching all the equipment move into formation.

Richards jumped from a tank and walked up to Angela. "Mrs. Petrelli, do you think they know we're here?"

Angela smiled, "Why Mr. Richards, I do hope so. I doubt there is any way to hide all this equipment."

Richards nodded, "What do you want us to do now?"

Angela walked to the front of her limo, "We will wait one more hour and then we attack."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith had ran to the Command Room and got on the p.a., **"OK PEOPLE, THIS IS IT. ANGELA HAS HER ARMY JUST FIVE MILES FROM OUR SCHOOL. LET'S GIVE THEM A BEATING THEY WILL NEVER FORGET."** Faith turned to Buffy and took her face in her hands and kissed her ever so passionately, "I expect to see you after this is over with."

Buffy smiled, "Ok that's a promise."

The two went to their posts and waited for the attack.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back where the formation was, Angela looked at her watch and smiled. She turned towards Richards and motioned for him to proceed.

Richards keyed his mic, "Ok lets move out."

With in a few minutes the entire formation was moving towards the school. With Angela in the far rear where it was safe. What they didn't know is that on a roof top just a few buildings away, a young girl keyed up her radio to let the school know the formation was moving.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith set the radio down and picked up another, "Heads up people..."

Faith didn't get to finish what she was going to say. The first shell hit just a few yards away, Faith looked to see if anyone was hurt. Luckly the shell hit in an open area away from people. Then more shells started to make their way through the air. The Laser System was trying to keep up and doing a good job taking most of them out. However some have been getting through.

Faith pick up her Field Glasses and looked towards the South and seen the column just about to reach the schools walls. She picked up her radio and called Shego, "Ok Shego their about to breach the walls bush the button on my word...(I'm standing by)..." Just then all along the South East and West walls several large tanks smashed through with hundreds of men followed right behind,

As she watched the men come through the walls Buffy called. "(Faith were about to be over run here were pulling back)...No stay where you are..." Just then she saw a black limo follow one of the tanks. Faith keyed her mic, "Shego push the button." And just as planned the firing pattern changed from a three and five second delay to a continuous firing pattern. Faith stood and began watching men fall dead or wounded where they stood.

They were beginning to realize that if they move they'll be targeted and fired on. The men Angela has hired were becoming statues. Faith looked over towards Angela's limo when a shot rang out hitting her in the shoulder. Faith leaned up a bit and saw Richards standing on top of a tank holding a forty-five.

Faith picked up her radio, "Shego aim Cannon six just three meters to the left of my position."

A few seconds later without Richards or Angela seeing it move, Cannon six had targeted Richards tank and fired. The tank, Richards and those inside it vanished. Faith picked up her gun and stood up, but when she did two more shots rang out hitting her twice in the right leg. Faith fell when the bullets hit her, a few moments later Angela and several of her hired men were now standing over her.

Angela smiled, "It looks like I won Mrs. Lehane."

Faith looked up, "I wouldn't count on that bitch. It ain't over yet."

Angela Petrelli laughed. "Oh but it is, you see with you soon to be out of the way. Your schools will be mine, along with your lovely wife."

Faith stood up, "You touch my Buffy and I swear I will kill you."

Angela snorted, "I doubt that. Bring her inside, I have another appointment to keep. And that's sitting in your chair."

As they entered the building Forrest Taft stood there waiting.

Angela looked at a couple of the men, "You two, will you please kill him for me?"

The two men nodded and went to do as they were asked.

a Few seconds later Faith, Angela and several of her men were now standing in the office. Angela smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Ahhh there's the chair I so do want to sit in."

A few seconds later a couple of men brought Buffy in.

Angela looked up. "Oh this is even better, the two of you can see me sit in the chair together."

Faith looked up, "Mrs. Petrelli, you remember outside I said it wasn't over yet?"

Angela snorted. "Of course I do."

Faith took a step forward, "Well, now it's over."

Just then a burst of green Plasma Energy flew around killing all of Angela's men. The last thing she knew was all she saw was black and green flying right at her and everything went black.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two hours later Forrest Taft was assisting the F.B.I. rounding up all the Mercenaries. The Military was there to see to the Military Equipment. In the office, Faith was sitting in her chair with bandages around her shoulder and right leg. Buffy and Shego were siting next to her as Angela Petrelli started to wake up. The first person she saw was Agent Rachael Ness.

Angela spoke up, "What happened?"

Agent Ness stepped forward, "What happened is you failed to take over this school like you planned."

Angela sat up, "I have no idea what you're talking about. The last thing I remember is I was sitting in my office in my house back in New York."

Ness snorted, "I figured you would say that which is why we have everything on a D.V.D.

Angela looked back at Faith, Buffy and Shego. "I will get revenge."

Faith, Buffy and Shego smiled and waved good-bye to Angela Petrelli.

Buffy stood with Shego, "Now as your wife, I'm ordering you to the Hospital to have those bullets removed."

Faith looked up at Buffy and then at Shego, "I can't possibly talk you two out of this can I?"

Shego and Buffy grabbed Faith, but it was Buffy who spoke, "No you can't talk your way out of this."

As they were heading out they walked up to Agent Taft, "Hey we want to thank you for taking out those two men so we could take care of Angela."

Taft smiled, "Those two big pimples? their nothing compared to what I've gone up against."

Faith held her hand out, "Well thank you any ways."

Taft took her offered hand, "It was my pleasure." Taft ran to an awaiting Helicopter and climbed on and left. Now all Buffy and Shego had to do is get Faith over to the hospital.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several hours later Faith woke up in her Hospital bed, "Buffy?"

Buffy sat next to her, "Hey sweetie. The Doctor said you're going to be fine."

Faith nodded, "Can I have a drink of water?" Buffy got Faith some water and helped her so she could drink it. Buffy leand foward and kissed Faith.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Faith was wide awake eating her breakfast when Buffy came, "Hey sweetness." Buffy went to Faith and kissed her, "I got some very good news. The walls have been repaired and their's no damage to any of the buildings. It seems the Laser System to take out incoming mortar shells did it's job better then we hoped for."

Faith smiled, "That's good to hear. How did it get repaired so fast?"

Buffy smiled, "It seems that the Vampires and Demons like the peace we keep here so much they did it for us."

Faith sat her juice down, "Let me guess the Demons worked during the day and the Vampires during the night."

Buffy laughed, "That's about right."

Faith finished off her orange juice and sat the cup down, "So did the Doctor say when I can go home?" Buffy looked at Faith, "Yes he did. He said you can go home tomorrow if everything's ok. And he said when I get you home, you're to remain in bed for the next two week. So that means I get to have fun being a mother hen to ya."

Faith sighed, "Just don't over do it. I have a rep to protect."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Buffy took Faith home where Faith was led to their bedroom and was forced into bed, "Just to be sure you stay there, Shego had this box sent over. It contains all the latest intel on Lex, happy reading."

Faith opened the box and pulled the first folder out. "Now Mr. Lex Luther, lets see if I can find you."


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter-13)

It's been two weeks now since Angela's failed attempt to take the school and those that were rescued from Bellevue. Faith was now up and getting around on crutches. She tries to sneak a walk or two with out them, but she get caught every time and gets chewed out by Buffy. But after some negotiations with the Doctor, Faith was allowed to get rid of the crutches, just as long as she doesn't over do it. But she did have to use a cane for a while.

Faith was sitting at her desk with her leg up on a pillow when Buffy came in with her lunch. "Here ya go a two cheeseburgers, french fries and a large coke. And let's not forget the most important part and that is two apple pies. And for the dessert your meds."

Faith looked up, "What would I do without you sweetie?"

Buffy smiled, "Starve to death or be back in Prison with some huge diesel dyke named Big Bertha as your Sugar Mama."

Faith thought about what Buffy said, "Your right, but you're the only Sugar Mama I need." Faith leaned up and kissed Buffy softly, "Will I see ya later?"

Buffy smiled, "Yes, cause I'll be in the Command Room tracking Lex."

Faith nodded and began eating her lunch.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Faith walked into the Command Room, "Hey guys I have an idea. I was talking to Claire and she told me that not only did they find her from the paper trail, but the used a little girl who can find people with the use of a map."

Buffy thought of the girl, "I think I know who you're talking about her name is Molly Walker her power is Clairvoyance. Unlike me I can sense others that have special abilities. Why do you think she could help find Lex?"

Faith sat in a chair, "That's what I was thinking, plus she would be able to feel safe here at the school and not worry if someone wants to use her for their personal gain."

Buffy typed her name into the computer and began a search for the girl, "This may take some time, we've also been getting reports of others with special abilities are coming up missing.

Faith stood, "Well see if you can find her and while your at it, see if you can find those who were just taken. We'll help them all If we can. Oh, and see if you can find out who's kidnapping these people. If we know who they are we might be able to stop them."

Buffy and Shego went to work as Faith left to go back to her office. Faith decided to lay on the couch and take a nap.

A few hours later Buffy was sitting next to Faith on the couch, "Hey sweetie time to wake up."

Faith sat up with Buffy's help. "How long have I been asleep?"

Buffy handed Faith her shoes and shocks, "About three hours. I came in a few minutes after you left the Command Room and saw you asleep and just let you sleep till now."

Faith finished putting her shoes and socks on when Shego came in with some news, "Hey you two, I got something. Those who were taken are being held in a new secure Hospital in upstate New York. it doesn't say who put them there, but it does say they are to be put in the High Security Ward and watched at all times."

Faith took the paper and read it, "So do you think we can get in and get them out without getting ourselves caught?"

Buffy smiled, "You know we can."

Faith handed the paper to Buffy, "Good lets get the teams together and set up a plan to rescue them." Faith stood up, "But right now I need you to make room, nature is calling."

Shego and Buffy stepped aside and let Faith go by heading towards the restroom.

After using the restroom Faith entered the Conference Room and seen that most of the team leaders were there. She started towards the podium when Heather and Shego came in, "Sorry we're late had some last minute items to printouts."

Faith and the others were watching them, the two blushed letting everyone know what they were really up to.

Faith smiled while pointing to her neck and looking at Shego, "Those must of been some printouts."

Shego quickly went over to a mirror and saw why Faith was looking at her. Shego turned and blushed ten times more then Heather, she looked at her wife, "Heather?"

Everybody in the room laughed.

Faith looked around the room, "Ok people listen up. We have another rescue mission that me, Buffy and Shego hopes will let us catch Lex quicker, but first Dog you and Beth won't be in on this mission we'll need you here."

Dog and Beth nodded.

Faith spoke up, "Ok, here's what we have. In a Hospital in upstate New York there's several more people with special abilities. We know Angela put a couple there, but the majority of them have been put there since Angela went to jail. We don't know who put them there, but we're trying to find out so we can stop them. The teams we'll be using will be the same ones when we rescued Buffy and the first group. However since Dawn, Janice and Andrea are not here we'll be using one of the backup teams."

Willow sat up, "Where did they go?"

Faith looked at Willow, "Me and Buffy have the three on a special mission. That's why we called in Sam and Robin and two of their people from the Missouri school to fill in for them."

Sam leaned forward, "Long time no see people."

Faith smiled, "Now, Robin will be staying here do to her pregnancy."

Robin stood and looked like she was about to bust at any time.

Faith continued, "I just wanted to let you all know what we're going to be doing. Right now we're waiting for the blueprints of the Hospital to get here From New York so we can plan the way we'll enter the place. So until then you're all free to do what ever or go about your daily thing."

Everyone got up and left except Faith and Buffy. "You think we can pull this off?"

Faith sat and rubbed her face, "With enough practice yeah, I think we can."

Buffy sat next to Faith, "At least it won't be like Bellevue."

Faith leand in and kissed Buffy, "You always know what to say."

Buffy kissed Faith back, "That's why I married you. Now lets go get something to eat I'm hungry."

Faith got up with Buffy's help, "Yeah same here, let go eat."

The two left hand in hand to the dining hall to have dinner with the others.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later the blue prints to the Hospital arrived by Federal Currier. Faith had them opened and was looking them over when the rest of the team leaders arrived.

Buffy went and stood next to Faith, "What's ya got so far?"

Faith sighed, "Nothing good. This place is built like Fort Knox and the Security is tighter then that at Bellevue. I feel with some practice we can pull off the rescue. But one wrong move we're all gonna get caught."

After everyone was sitting Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people this is the New York State Institute it opened two years ago. It's Security is equal to that of the Pentagon. The patients here are either Government or private admissions. We'll need to be on extra alert going in."

Claire raised her hand, "Have you thought of having someone go in as a patient and have someone act as their Doctor."

Faith nodded, "Yes I have and threw that idea out. The reason for this is that everybody including the Doctors are given a background screening. We need to come up with a plan that will let us get in and get out with the least amount of attention. We'll be keeping an eye on those who are there so if they move, we'll know where they get moved to. Ok lets get started."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next several hours everyone was helping to come up with a working plan some ideas were thrown out.

Faith had to throw an idea of Buffy's out cause it would get the entire group caught with in the first few seconds of the rescue. Then Buffy came up with one that would let the rear entry team get in without getting caught that idea was put at the top of the list for the plan. But the one everyone aggreed to was the use of non lethal force on those guarding those with special abilities.

For several days the group work and finally came up with a good plan, Everybody was tired but everyone could see that Faith was more tired then they were.

Faith went to stand at the podium but Buffy placed a gentle hand on her wife's shoulder. "Let me."

Faith nodded.

Buffy stood, "Ok people, we now have a working plan. Starting this Monday we're gonna start training and we're gonna train till we get it right. So until then we're all free to relax and take the next couple of days off." Buffy looked down at a sleeping Faith, "I can see someone needs more sleep then most of us. So lets go home and take it easy till then."

Everybody got up and headed out.

Buffy knelt down beside Faith and shook her awake, "Hey sweetie, come on let's go home and go to bed."

Faith nodded and with Buffy's help got up and the two headed home.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

When Monday rolled around all the teams were gathered in the Main Gym.

Faith walked up, "Ok people, you know where your entry points are. I want you to be so good that you can do it in your sleep. So teams one and two you have the front and West side of the building. Teams three and four will have the rear and East side of the building. I want you all to remember that they can detect you coming almost a mile away so wear your heat blocking clothes. Shego I want you to wear full body protection."

When Faith said that everyone laughed knowing the heat signature of Shego's Plasma powers can be detected up to four miles away.

Shego smiled, "I planned on doing that before you even mentioned it."

Faith rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok people, lets get started."

Everyone broke off to join up with their teams. But before Buffy did anything she had to ask Faith a question.

Buffy walked up to Faith and asked in a soft voice, "Where did you send Dawn, Janice and Andrea?"

Faith looked around to see if anyone was trying to listen in, "With the help of the C.I.A. Computer Geeks, I was able to get Janice and Andrea admitted as patients in the Hospital with Dawn as their Doctor."

Buffy was shocked, "Don't you think you should have told me of this before you even started? two of them just happens to be our daughters."

Faith sighed, "I know I should have told you, but I needed to get them in before something happened."

Buffy turned and then turned back, "If anything happens to our daughters and their friend I'll never forgive you."

Faith took Buffy's face in her hands, "I promise they'll be fine."

Buffy nodded and Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy. A few seconds later Buffy joined her team but she had tears in her eyes.

Sarah who is on her team walked up to her, "Hey Buffy, you ok girl?"

Buffy looked at Sarah, "Yea everything's fine, I've had Faith start me on a training program that let's me get used to tear gas."

Sarah nodded, "Good idea, I have a friend who can get us as much Tear Gas, Mace and Pepper Spray we need so we all can go through that training."

Buffy though about it for a minute, "Ok, let's do it."

Sarah smiled, "I'll make the call when we break for lunch."

Buffy nodded and they went to work on their training. When lunch rolled around Buffy told Faith what she and Sarah talked about, "Hey babe, tell me what you think of this training idea."

Faith paused, "This is gonna be extreme is it?"

Buffy smiled, "Nope, this is something I know you will approve of. Sarah is going to have a friend deliver Tear Gas, Mace and Pepper Spray so we can train to get used to it."

Faith smiled, "I like it I wished I would of thought of it."

Buffy snuggled into Faith's arm walking with her to lunch. Buffy wasn't about to tell her the idea came from her crying after learning what she had Dawn, Janice and Andrea do.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while in Los Angels, Lex was reclining on the patio of his Hotel room reading over the latest intel that he got on his IPad. Lex picked up his drink and smiled. "If they only knew I had them wired." What he didn't know is they knew and they were feeding him false information. Lex sat his drink and IPad down, "Those idiots at that school will never be able to out smart me." Lex laid back to enjoy the afternoon sun.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For several days now everyone was working hard to get their training down pat. They knew the painful part of their training was when they got sprayed in the face with Mace or Pepper Spray. Everyone was lined up when Shego's assistant came running in she whispered into Faith ear.

Faith pulled back and smiled looking over at Sam, "When did she go to the Hospital?"

Shego's assistant looked at the paper, "She went there about thirty minutes ago."

Faith laughed, "Thanks." Faith walked over to Sam and stood right next to her, "Hey Sam I have a question to ask ya."

Sam looked up at Faith, "Ask away."

Faith smiled, "Would you rather stay here and get sprayed in the face with Pepper Spray? or would you like to go to the Hospital and be with your wife as she gives bi...?"

Faith wasn't able to finish, "I guess she wants to be at the Hospital." Just then Sarah sprayed Faith right in the eyes with Pepper Spray.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

About twenty minutes later Faith and Buffy joined their friends at the Hospital. When they walked in the room they seen Sam with Robin Robin was holding two beautiful twin baby girls.

Robin looked up, "Hey you two, come on in and meet your nieces. This is Sandra Renee Truman and Nicole Marie Truman."

Faith and Buffy walked up, "Hey you two did great work. Here this is for the kids." Faith handed Sam two Teddy bears.

Buffy leaned in and kissed the two babies, "Don't grow up to quick. Enjoy your childhood as much as possible."

Faith gave Sam and Robin a kiss and hug and left the two new mothers alone with their new babies.

Out in the hall Buffy stopped Faith, "Hey I was thinking when this is all over, do you want to talk about having another baby?"

Faith took Buffy's Face in her hands. "Baby our house was built to be filled with the laughter of children. So yes lets talk about it." Faith kissed Buffy softly and passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter-14)

It's been a week now since Robin gave birth to the twins. She was a model of being a mother, and Sam was right up there with her. A few days after the birth of the girls, Sam made a visit to see The Charmed Ones to get a potion that will allow her to lactate. And now two days days later Sam was sitting on the sideline breastfeeding her babies.

Faith walked up to see if she needed anything, "Hey girl, need me to get ya anything?"

Sam smiled. "Ya how, when I took the potion so I could lactate. I didn't realize my breasts would grow three cups sizes larger."

Faith laughed, "I know what you mean, but look at this way. When you stop breastfeeding, your breast won't be as large. You'll loose at least two cup sizes."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I hope so, cause it's getting annoying having all the girls here staring."

Faith chuckled, "Well I'll see ya back in training when you're done."

Sam nodded and went back to feeding her daughters.

Faith and Buffy were both surprised at how Sam was able to be breastfeeding her daughters and not miss any training. Meanwhile while the teams trained for their mission in New York, Lex was getting a very special surprise made up to send to the school. He wanted them to know he was still out their and he was challenging them to come and catch him.

Lex walked up to the item and the men who were making it, "Gentlemen, is the device almost ready?"

The lead maker looked up, "We've just finished sir."

Lex smiled. "Good, Please have it sent to this address." Lex passed a slip of paper to the lead man.

He looked at it and nodded.

Ten minutes later the item was placed in a crate and loaded on a delivery truck with instructions on where to take it.

Lex was watching from a point where he couldn't be seen. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a garage door opener he then pulled up a small antenna and then pushed the red button on the device. A few seconds later the building the men were in exploded killing all those in it. Lex smiled. "Oh well seems like they had a small accident. Besides I can't afford any witnesses." He put the remote away and returned to his Hotel. Once he returned he ordered a lobster dinner and cheese cake for dessert. He sat down and looked at his IPad and smiled. "When you get this gift, you're gonna get a big bang out of it." He put his IPad down and ate his dinner.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later while everyone was eating a delivery truck pulled up to the Service Entrance. Shego taking a few hours in at the Command Room pushed the intercom button. "Can I help you?"...the driver pushed the button on his end...(Yes, I have a delivery For a Faith and Buffy Lehane)...Shego checked her board and found there was no deliveries today...Who's the sender?...(It doesn't say. But it has a priority send on it)...Shego though about it for a moment. Very well follow the red signs to the building they lead you to and leave the package there...(It says I need both of their signatures for it)...Ok, just go to building and someone will meet you there."

Shego left the Command Room and went to the dining hall. "Hey guys, I got something. You two just got a delivery. It doesn't say who it's from. So I sent it to the Safety Building. The driver says he need both of your signatures."

Faith and Buffy got up Faith looked at Buffy, "You sure you want to see who sent this?"

Buffy took Faith's hand, "Just try and stop me."

Ten minutes later Faith, Buffy and Shego arrived at the Safety Building.

Shego spoke up, "This building is used in case an unknown delivery is made, just like now."

Faith and Buffy signed the drivers paperwork and let him go. They then had the package moved into a Safe Room while they went into a control booth.

Shego then typed a few commands into the computers and the Safety Room came to life. Several robotic arms opened the crate inside was a statue of the two together. Another arm rotated it when a Hologram of Lex came to life. **HI BET YOU DON'T EXPECT THIS. BUT HEY WHAT THE HELL. YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'VE SENT YOU THIS, WELL I WANTED YOU TO KNOW I'M STILL OUT HERE IN THE BIG WIDE WORLD AND HAVING FUN WATCHING YOU TRY AND CATCH ME. YOU TWO TOOK A YEAR OF MY LIFE FROM ME AND I WANT SOME PAYMENT FOR IT. AND THIS STATUE OF YOU TWO WILL GIVE ME THAT."** The Hologram of Lex looked at his watch, **"And that will be in five...four..."**

Just then Shego hit a button and closed the Blast Door to the Control Room a few seconds later the entire building shook. Shego hit the button again and when the Blast Door opened, the entire South wall of the Safety Building was gone.

Faith leaned on the console, "Buffy when this mission in New York is over and we catch Lex, remind me to beat the shit out of him."

Buffy walked up next to her wife, "Not if I get to him first."

Shego joined the two looking out Southward of the school as emergency vehicles approached. Shego slammed her hands down, "If you two don't get him first I will, cause I don't like people trying to kill my friends and blowing up my Safety Building."

The three looked at each other and bursted out laughing knowing one of them was gonna get lucky and get their hands on Lex first.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day every news station in North America and Europe carried the story of the attempted bombing of the school. Lex sat in a easy chair in his Hotel room as the news showed the destruction of the Safety Building. He was waiting to see if any of those at the school were either killed or injured. But when he saw Faith, Buffy and Shego walking around without a scratch he jumped up and kick the television, "DAMN YOU THREE BITCHES. I SWARE I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE WAY OR THE ANOTHER!"

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith, Buffy and Shego gathered in the conference room to talk with Lionel and Martha.

Faith hugged her friends, "Thanks for coming."

Lionel and Martha smiled when Martha spoke first, "Hey you're our friends. Now what do you need to talk about?"

Faith sighed. I know you heard the explosion all the way here from the Safety Building."

Lionel snorted. "Who couldn't miss it, it was one of the loudest sounds I ever heard."

Buffy stood and turned on the D.V.D player, "The official story is a gas line that goes to the building had weakened and finally blew. But the real story is it was a huge Bomb sent by Lex."

Lionel nodded, "Let me guess it was to get back at you for the year he spent in Prison."

Faith turned in her chair, "If it weren't for Shego's idea to make the Control Room Bomb Resistant we would be dead."

Shego nodded, "The only thing to survive the blast is the Hologram Message."

Buffy pushed the play button and all five watched the recording. When it finished playing Lionel stood and looked out the window, "That's Lex alright. He wanted you to know he's the one who sent the Bomb."

Martha stood and walked over to her husband, "Hey we're gonna do everything we can to put him back in Prison."

Faith nodded "And..." Before she could say another word the phone rang.

Faith reached over and answered it, "Faith here...(Mrs. Lehane this is the builder and I wanted to let you know the special project is now finished)...Good, and since you finished ahead of schedule you'll find a bonus add to you payment...(Thank you Mrs. Lehane)...Faith hung up the phone. Faith looked at the others, "Good news people. For the past two years I had been involved in a side project. And I have just been informed that the project is finished."

Buffy looked at Faith smiling, "Are you saying you had a project going and I knew nothing about it?"

Faith nodded and smiled, "That project is a new Prison and the prisoners have no way to escape."

Shego looked at Faith, "Excuse me, but I happen to know that no Prison is escape proof."

Faith smiled, "This one is." She walked to the DVD Player and put a DVD in. She pushed play, "This Prison is built underwater."

They watched the DVD and was amazed at what they saw.

Faith stood at the podium, "The Prison opens tomorrow and starts taking in prisoners next week. This prison is for only those like Lex, and yes there's a cell waiting just for him."

Shego nodded, "But can't he find a way to escape?"

Faith nodded, "Glad you asked that question. If the prisoner tries to escape he'll have to get out of the Dome first and if he does. he still has over twenty thousand feet of water to deal with. And there's only one way in and one way out. And Shego you'll be over seeing the Security of the Prison"

Shego nodded, "You can always count on me."

Faith turned the player off, "So when we finish with the New York mission, I want to get Lex and get him in that Prison as fast as possible. Now lets get back to our training. I want to get those people out of that Hospital, And the people responsible for their kidnapping in Prison."

The next day everyone was training when Shego's assistent came in and handed her a paper.

Shego read it and smiled and ran over to Faith and Buffy, "Hey guys good new, We now know who's been kidnapping those with special abilities."

Faith and Buffy Looked at Shego when Faith took the paper, "Well, well, well. I do think Mr. Stefano DiMera has been a very busy man. Now that we know he's the one behind their kidnapping, we'll just make sure him and Lex becomes cell mates."

Buffy took the paper and read it, "Your idea of having those two as cell mates is even better."

Faith took the paper back from Buffy, "Now all we have to do is find the two assholes and put them away."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while in Los Angels Lex had booked a flight to Seattle. He was reading his IPad and smiled, "You may have been lucky with the Bomb. But you're still to slow when it comes to catching me." Lex's Hotel room phone rang it was the front desk letting him know his limo was ready to take him to the airport.

Lex put his IPad away and then put his sunglasses and jacket on and left so he could catch his flight.


	15. Chapter 15

(Part-15)

For the next three weeks the teams trained till they could do it in their sleep. Faith was pleased at what she saw, she was even amazed at how Sam was able to train for the mission and find time to breastfeed her daughters.

Buffy walk up next to Faith, "So what do you think now?"

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and kisses her on the forehead, "I do believe we're gonna be just fine."

Buffy smiled. "Good, Now follow me I have a surprise for you."

Buffy lead Faith back to their office and stopped at a book case that has always been there from the start. Buffy reached up and pulled out a book and lifted a small door revealing a small red button. Buffy pushed it and the book case moved revealing a secret room that had been turned into a bedroom.

Buffy turned to Faith and smiled, "So what do you think?"

Faith was amazed, "When did you have this put in?"

Buffy hugged Faith, "When you were in the Hospital and recovering at home."

Faith turned in Buffy's arms, "You sure do know how to surprise a girl."

Buffy wiggled her eyebrows, "The best thing about this room is..." Buffy reached up and pushed another button and closed the book shelf door, "...It's sound proof."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows also. "Which means we can make some noise and nobody will hear us."

Buffy kissed Faith, "That's the whole idea. Now lets test this bed out and see if it work."

Faith lifted Buffy causing Buffy to wrap her legs around Faith's waist.

Faith led Buffy to the bed and laid her on it with her still between Buffy's legs."Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Buffy kissed Faith, "Not since this morning."

Faith kissed her way to Buffy's neck and the back up to her ear, "Then let me tell you again, you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm glad you're my wife."

With that Faith began kissing Buffy deeply. And for several hours they made love in their new office bedroom.

When Faith and Buffy woke up they seen what time it was. So they quickly got out of bed and took a shower and rejoined the rest of the teams.

Faith looked over at Shego who was smiling, "Sorry about that people got involved in something that made us lose all track of time."

Shego walked up to her, "Yeah and it's name is Buffy and it has to do with that secret bedroom behind the bookshelf in your office."

Faith looked at Shego, "How did you know about that room?"

Shego laughed. "Duh, who do you think helped Buffy build it?"

Faith hugged her friend, "Thanks."

Shego hugged Faith back, "Hey no problem."

The teams continued training for another week.

Faith wanted to make sure everyone was good to go. The night before the mission Faith called a special meeting of the teams, "Ok people we're good to go. I was just informed by the Government that their patients in the Hospital have been removed. Come tomorrow morning we'll be heading out to Edwards Air Force Base to take three C-130's to New York there we'll be taking three trucks up to the Hospital. Once we're at least three miles from the Hospital we'll make base camp here at this farm. Don't worry, the people here are Government Agents and has been briefed on our mission. They're there to lend support. Lionel once we get there you're in charge of the base. Martha you'll be arranging sleeping areas for us. Shego since we'll be that close to the Hospital, I would like you to wear your heat blocking suite. Again once we get to about half a mile from the Hospital, they might be able to detect us. So let's be careful. Faith looked at her watch, Ok it's ten p.m. so lets hit the beds cause we'll need to get up early."

Everyone got up and left except Faith and Buffy.

Faith waited for the last person to leave before she talked. Once Sam was gone she turned to Buffy, "Don't worry sweetie, I know what you're thinking. They won't be in the Hospital when we get their. They'll be waiting at the farm for us to arrive at the farm to set up base camp."

Buffy had tears rolling down her face, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Faith who just held her as Buffy cried.

Faith knew Buffy was worried about Dawn, Janice and Andrea.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next morning everyone was gathered on the tarmac while their gear and supplies were loaded on two of the C-130's when they were loaded the load master gave Faith the thumbs up and the teams boarded the third C-130. Several minutes later they received clearence for take-off. And with in a few seconds all three planes were in the air and headed for New York.

After six hours in flight everyone was glad to be back on the ground. They transferred all their supplies to three awaiting trucks and they were on their way to the farm. When the arrived an hour later two people were waiting for them at the barn.

The man stepped forward, "Welcome to our farm, we've already been briefed on who you are. I just want to first let you know you won't need your surveillance. We have all you need in our Command Room."

Shego stepped forward, "Then what do we do with ours?

The lady was next to speak, "We'll have it placed in the barn where it will be kept safe until you leave. Now if you'll all follow us we'll so you the way to the Command Room."

The team leaders followed the couple to a large door when it opened they saw it was an elevator. it took the down two stories and when the door opened it was to a small hallway where two Air Force Sergeants were on guard.

They walked up to a desk where one of the Sergeants had their new I.D.s ready. He began passing them out, "Welcome to the New York farm as long as you are here in the Command Room you'll need to have these I.D.s with you at all times. If you don't have it you won't be able to gain access to the room."

Faith nodded, "Thank you."

A few seconds later they were allowed to enter the command room.

Once inside they were all amazed at what they saw. Shego thought she died and went to heaven, "Faith, Buffy when we...?

Faith put her arm around Shego, "Shego we may have money in the bank, but we don't have the amount to get this kinda stuff."

Shego stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Buffy walked up to Shego next, "You can stop the pouting cause it won't work. Cause if you don't stop we'll tell Heather, and you know what'll happen if she finds out you were pouting because you didn't get something you wanted."

Shego's eyes were wide open now, she remembered the last time Heather found out she threw a pouting act. She wasn't allowed to make love to her wife for two weeks. All of a sudden Shego was all happy as can be. After visiting the Command Room they went back up to where everybody was. When they got there they saw Dawn, Janice and Andrea standing there. Buffy being the mother hen she is ran to her two daughters and hug and kissed them.

Dawn was trying to duck away, "All right, mom that's enough."

Buffy looked at Dawn, "Hey you two are my daughters and I'm happy to see you're alright." Buffy walked over to Andrea and hugged her, "Are you alright to?"

Andrea returned the hugged, "Yep. I'm just fine."

Faith walked up to the four women, "I hate to break up this little reunion be we need to get settled in and then debrief these three if we want this mission to go right."

Buffy nodded, "Ok people listen up we're gonna be using the Migrant Worker Houses for the next couple of days so lets get our gear and find a bed."

Everyone grabbed their gear and headed to the Migrant Worker Houses a few yard behind the main barn, Once there, everyone went to bed for the evening.

Faith and Buffy need to be up early to began the debriefing when Dawn, Janice and Andrea got up and after they had breakfast. But for Buffy she was just glad her daughters were safe. Faith was glad to see them but she didn't want to show it. She felt it might ruin her rep. That evening Buffy held Faith as she cried in relief that her daughters and their friend were now safe.


	16. Chapter 16

(Part-16)

The next day after breakfast Faith, Buffy and Shego were debriefing Dawn, Janice and Andrea.

Faith was the first to talk, "It's good to see you three are all right. But we need to know what were gonna encounter when we go in and rescue the others."

Dawn stood up and walked to a board that had a floor plan of the inside of the Hospital, "At the Hospital's Main Entrance you'll find four Security Guards, a Doctor, a Nurse and two Orderlies. In the rear you'll find two Security Guards and two Orderlies. The two Orderlies and Security Guards in the rear are assholes. They have a 'I'm Greater Than Thou Art Attitude'. Beware of the two Guards they know how to and can give you a good fight."

Faith leaned forward, "What about the Orderlies?"

Dawn shook her head, "They're nothing. Even though they think they're better then you, they back down real quick if you threaten them with a fight."

Buffy snickered, "Sounds like my seventh grade teacher Mr. Benson."

Everyone laughed.

Faith spoke next, "What about in the Wards?"

Dawn looked at Faith, "Standard amount of Orderlies walking around most of them are cool. They'll join in on a game of cards or play a board game if asked. Same with the Nurses and Doctors."

Buffy sat up a bit, "What about Security Guards?"

Dawn nodded, "Security Guards aren't allowed in the Wards unless the Doctors, Nurses or Orderlies request their assistance. Most of the time they stay out."

Faith sat and looked at the board, "What about weapons?"

Dawn sat in her chair, "The only weapons the Security have are Tasers, Mace or Pepper Spray. The Orderlies carry Ankle and Wrist Loops to hog tie ya if you get out of control. When they secure you that way, they then take you to your room and place you in a Straight Jacket and then strap you to your bed for a few hours. Basically till you calm down. Then they'll release ya and warn ya not to do it again or they'll have to use stronger measures."

Buffy leaned forward, "Have they ever used more force then what you mentioned."

Dawn nodded, "Once. A patient was so out of control the Doctors had no choice but to sedate him and then transfer him to a Ward where he wouldn't harm anyone."

Faith sat up real quick, "Was that patient one of those we need to rescue?"

Dawn shook her head, "No he was a regular patient, the ones we want are kept..." Dawn stood up and went to the blueprints, "...The ones we want are kept here in these two Wards. They have more security the the rest of the Hospital."

Faith looked at the blueprints, "Is there anything we need to watch out for, "

Dawn shook her head, "Nope, just like I said the Security of the two Wards is heaver the the rest of the Hospital."

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok it almost lunch, let's break from here and go eat."

Buffy stood, "And I want to enjoy a nice lunch with my daughters and their friend."

Faith jumped up. "Hear, hear, I agree one hundred percent."

After the meeting Shego left to meet up with Heather so they could have lunch together like Faith, Buffy, Dawn Janice and Andrea are.

After lunch the team leaders meet in the Command Room for an idea Shego had. "Now that we're all here. I have an idea I want to do. Before we even try to rescue those in the Hospital, I want to do a little recon. I need two volunteers to move in tonight and stake out the place from the outside. We need to know whats on the outside now, not inside."

Karen from Heather's team and Sarah from Shego's team took the job.

Shego nodded and handed them each a Secure Up-Link to the Command Room.

Faith stepped forward, "I have only three rules for you two to follow and they are-Rule One, No Heroics. Rule Two, If You Don't Agree With Rule One, Then Go To Rule Three. And Rule Three, Please See Rule 1. Got it?"

Both girls nodded.

Faith smiled, "Good now go rest up for this evening."

The two left without saying a word.

Faith inhaled and looked at her friends, "Now what would you all say to an old fashion cook-out? We'll have ribs, Chicken, Burgers, Hotdogs and all the good stuff that goes with it."

Everyone agreed that it was something needed to help take their minds off if just for a few hours on what's to come. So they went into town and bought all the food that was needed for their big cook-out. And that evening all sat around eating and having a good time. But a few hours later Karen and Sarah had to leave so they could stake out the Hospital. They both left leaving the others to continue their fun.

As Sarah and Karen left Shego picked up a small mic and informed the Command Room that the surveillance team was on their way to the Hospital. The Command Room acknowledge her and she went back to eating.

Buffy watch the two as they went out of sight and then looked at Faith, "Do you think they'll find anything we don't know about?"

Faith sighed an wiped her hands and mouth off, "I don't know that's why it's called recon, It's so we can find that out."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later Karen and Sarah arrived at the Hospital. Karen reached down and keyed her radio. "Watcher One to Command we've arrived on site...(Copy that Watcher One).

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Command Room Faith, Buffy and the others watched from a satellite as the two moved closer to the Hospital. "(Command this is Watcher One we have a slight problem here)... State the problem Watcher One...(It seems they have placed Laser Type Motion Detectors along the Hospital's perimeter)...Copy that Watcher One, anything else?... (Affirmative Command, They have now started patrols with Guard Dogs)...Copy that Watcher One stand by and await further orders..."

Faith turned to Sam, "You think you can lead those dogs off on a wild goose chase."

Sam smiled, "If their males no problem, if their females yes. But it'll take some working."

Faith nodded and then turned to the radio operator, Have Watcher One and Two continue surveillance and inform us of any changes."

The man nodded.

Faith watched the satellite feed, "Damn this is something I didn't count on. Someone inside there tipped off Mr. DiMera when the Government patients were moved. So he payed out some money to have those Security features added to protect his investment on those with special abilities."

Buffy looked at Faith, "We can get past those new features can't we?"

Faith smiled at Buffy, "Of course we can. We'll be just like Marines-We Won't Plan, We'll Improvise."

Just then four people in the room shouted, "SEMPER-FI, OOHRAH."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day the team leaders gathered in a meeting room.

Faith stood, "Ok people we have a slight problem. We have just found out that the Hospital has installed Laser Type Motion Detectors and have roaming Guards with Guard Dogs. Now the Guards and Guard Dog problem just been solved last night in the Command room. We need to find a way to take out the Motion Detectors."

Heather raised her hand, "How about knocking out the power to the Hospital?"

Faith shook her head, "Can't, the Hospital has it's own power plant. So if it's outside power it interrupted it's power plant kicks in."

Heather nodded. "I understand that, but what if we knock out their power and then take out their internal power source with an E.M. Pulse."

Faith stood there for a minute thinking about it. "Ya know Heather that just might be what we need." Faith turned and picked up a phone. "Agent Lewis, call the Pentagon and see if we can get an E.M.P. Generator."

Faith hung the phone up and smiled. "If this works, we should have enough time to get in and get out before they're able to reset their Internal Generators and get them going." Twenty minutes later the phone rang in the meeting room. "Lehane here. Good have it delivered here. Good news people we got our E.M.P. Generator. Shego I need you to go to the Command Room and have Sarah and Karen return we'll need them for the main operation."

Shego nodded and left.

Faith took a deep breath. "Ok, we won't be able to do anything until Sarah and Karen returns and the Generator arrives. So lets go and get something to eat and see what happens."

Everyone got up and started to leave Faith made her way to Buffy. "Hey sexy ya wanna join me for lunch."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, "Only if you promise to keep calling me sexy."

Faith wiggled her eye brows, "Ok, It's a deal." The two gave each other a kiss and left to get something to eat.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A couple of hours later Sarah and Karen had returned had a shower and then went to get something to eat. Faith was standing next to a white fence looking out over a large pasture with cows grazing in it.

Buffy walked up to her, "Hey what's ya thinking of?"

Faith smiled, "Nothing really, just enjoying the quietness of the country area."

Buffy snuggled into Faith's Arm, "I agree It's nice and peaceful here."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later the E.M.P. Generator arrived. "Ok people in about three hours we'll be heading for the Hospital, When we cut the outside power source it internal power will kick in once that happens we'll be firing an E.M. Pulse at the Hospital knocking that out once the power is out we move in. So lets get the gear together and ready to move out."

For the next three hours everybody was putting their gear together and making sure everything was in working order. It was now around ten p.m. when they all gathered in the main barn.

Faith walked up, "Ok people it time to move out, and remember be careful."

Everybody loaded into two large trucks with the Generator being pulled by the truck Faith was in. Faith reached down and keyed her radio, she looked around, "Ok, lets move out."

Faith sat down and with in a few seconds the groups were on their way.


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter-17)

An hour later the trucks arrived at the deployment area, Faith got out first to help get the Generator set up. Faith looked around to see everyone was getting ready to move to their positions to move on the Hospital. Faith looked at her watch, she then reached down and keyed her mic, "Ok people you all have thirty minutes to get into position. Lets move out." Faith turned to Sam's team, "Kar...Hey Sam have you seen Karen?"

Sam turned to see if she could find Karen. She turned back to Faith, "She's not here.," Sam keyed her mic, "Sarah this is Sam have you seen Karen?...(She heading up to her observation post she had during the recon mission.)...Ok, I try there." Sam pick up her field glasses and looked towards the spot that was the observation, "It's confirmed Faith, Karen's taking up position at the observation post."

Faith sighed. "Ok Sam help me get this Generator set up and then you and your team will get set to move in."

Sam nodded and helped Faith.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two hours later everyone and everything was ready.

Faith looked at her watch. She reached down and keyed her mic, "This is Slayer One, cut the power."

A few seconds later all the outside power to the Hospital was cut causing the Hospital's internal power source to kick in.

Faith walked up to the Generator. She then keyed her mic again, "Attention all teams on my word you will turn everything off for the firing of the E.M.P. Generator." Faith looked at her watch again. "Switch everything off...NOW."

A few seconds Faith threw a switch and activated the Generator. She could see a wave of energy fire towards the Hospital knocking out it's internal power. Faith turned her radio on and then picked up a flare gun and fired a green flare signaling a go.

A few seconds later Karen came on the radio. (Slayer on this is Observation Post One. You got three Guards with dogs heading your way.)...Faith smiled, "No problem got it covered. Hey Sam show time."

Sam dropped all her gear next to one of her team members.

A few seconds later Sam had shifted in a Timber Wolf and ran towards the Guards hoping the dog were all male. Once she got there she saw her hopes weren't dashed, all three dogs were male meaning she could distract them long enough for the teams to get through.

Faith was looking through her night vision Field glasses and laughed, "Go Sam Go." She keyed her mic. "All teams are to move now."

Team three was the first to reach the Main Hospital Building. They brought out several small cutting torches.

Team One reached the front of the building a few seconds later. Buffy looked at her team members and signaled for Non-Lethal Weapons. Team three and four reached their position at the same time.

Faith being on team four looked at her watch. She keyed her mic, "Go."

All the teams did what ever cutting was needed to gain access to the building. Faith's team was the first to enter, they easily took out the Guards and Orderlies at the rear door area.

Buffy and her team took all the Guards and Orderlies down also with out trouble. The other two team gained access also. All four teams made their way to the two Wards where the others were being kept.

Buffy looked up and saw a Security Camera move, "Faith I thought you said the power was out?"

Faith looked up, "It is."

Buffy leaned in, "Well someone F.U.B.A. big time cause that camera moved."

Faith looked up and sure enough the camera moved. "All teams evac now it's a set up."

Just then all the power came back on. Faith turned and saw behind them several Guards and Stefano DiMera.

Stefano walked up, "Oh yes it's a set up and yes those you want to rescue are still in those two Wards. So I would like for you to lay your weapons down before someone gets hurt."

Faith walked towards Stefano, "How the hell did you know we were coming and what we were doing?"

Stefano DiMera smiled, "You should do backgrounds checks on your people more often."

Just then Sarah walked up to Stefano and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Grandpa."

Stefano smiled, "You do me proud young lady. Now go call your mother, she's worried for you."

Sarah kissed him again, "I will."

Stefano turned to Faith and the others. "You see, I had someone telling me what was going on the whole time. That's how I knew what to do when you fired that E.M.P. at this place. I made sure one Generator was ready at all times."

Faith nodded. "Smooth. Never seen it coming. But there's one thing you never counted on."

Stefano laughed, "What's that?"

"The two you completely missed. My Observation Post Watcher and Sam. Oh I doubt my observation post team will get here in time to do any good. But as for Sam..." Faith turned to Buffy and smiled she then lifted her head looking behind Stefano and the Guards, "Hey Sam be careful and not to kill anyone."

Just then the Guards and Stefano turned and saw standing there a twelve foot five hundred pound with large razer claws and huge teeth killing machine.

Faith crossed her arms, "I want you all to meet Sam, she's a Garou and she's in Crinos form."

Just then Robin came around the corner, "Can someone tell me why the hell Sam's in Crinos fo...Oh never mind." Robin waved happily, "Hey sweetie."

Stefano turned to the Cinos and was shocked at what he saw it do. It waved back and grunted something he couldn't understand, "That thing talks?"

Robin stormed forward and was now face to face with Stefano, "Listen asshole, that thing just happens to be my wife and second mother to our twins." Just then Robin did a Billy Jack move on Stefano and laid him out cold, "Don't ever dis my wife again." Robin walked up to the Crinos and held her arms up.

The Crinos picked her up and held her in the bridel carry.

Robin wrapped her arms around the Crinos' neck and kissed it's fuzzy ear.

Just then Faith, Buffy and everyone else turned their weapons on the Guards. Faith walked up to the one infront of the others, "This is gonna be a simple yes or no question. Do you have the keys to the Wards doors?"

The Guard looked at Faith, "No, but he does." and pointed to a laid out Stefano.

Faith searched his pockets and found the keys. An hour later everyone was back at the trucks with those who have special abilities. They even had Stefano and Sarah ready to return to the farm.

Faith looked at her watch. "Ok people we went over the expected time to leave but that was do to a few unforeseen problems. Nobody was hurt and that's what I wanted." Faith looked over her girls. She sighed and laughed, "Well ain't we a motley bunch. Let go guys."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Once back at the farm Stefano and Sarah were handed over to some Federal Agents.

Sam walked up to Robin, "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Robin smiled and began playing with the buttons on her shirt, "I got board and thought I could help."

Sam sighed, "Who's watching the girls?"

Robin perked up, "Oh, Mrs Possible is. She thought it would be great to have little Kimmy help her babysit them."

Sam smiled. "Well ok."

Faith took Buffy into her arms, "Well babe that's another mission for our side."

Buffy looked up to Faith and smiled, "That's why your the best to lead us." Buffy Kissed Faith "And just to let you know, we're gonna be giving the new office bedroom a heavy workout when we get home."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows, "Mmm. Sound good to me." Faith looked at her watch. "Ok people lets hit the beds. We got a lot to do tomorrow before we head home. Hey Martha can you see to it that the new people get a bed for the night?"

Martha counted them all and smiled, "No problem."

Faith looked at Buffy, "In a few day we'll be home and we can start in on looking for Lex."

Buffy nodded, "But for now let just be together."

Faith looked at Buffy and smiled, "That won't be a problem." Faith took Buffy's hands in her's and guided her back to their cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

(Chapter-18)

Two days later Lex was sitting on the balcony of his Hotel room reading the morning paper while having breakfast. The main headline was a story of a daring rescue of several people being held hostage by Terrorists in an old building in up state New York. Lex smirked, "And I bet there were a lot of people getting their heads blown off." He continued reading, but when he read that there were no casualties he threw the paper down.

He finished his breakfast and went into the office his room had and made a phone call to the school. I swear I'm gonna get those two bitches for what they did to me, "This is Lex Luther, put those two bitches on the phone, I want to talk to them now." What Lex didn't know is, Faith had Shego tap her phone just in case he called.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith and Buffy were sitting in their office in robes when the phone rang. Faith sniffed when she seen the number, she knew who's it was when she answered it. "What do you want Lex?, you interrupted something very important...(I think you can pull your head from between your wife's legs long enough to hear me out)...You better watch yourself butt wipe or you might not make it back to Prison...(Ha Ha Ha, I'm real scared)...You will be when you get sent to the new Prison the Federal Government contracted us to build...(We'll see. But for now I'm still out here and having fun watching you try and find me)...Lex we can get you anytime we...(Then let the games begin)...Yes let the games begin...(I'll hang up now, oh by the way you got some hair between your teeth)...Damn I hope so, it let's me know where it came from and who gave it to me..." Lex quickly ended the call.

Faith hung up the phone and turned to Buffy, "Do I have hair between my teeth?"

Buffy smiled and stood and took Faith's hand and lead her back to their office bedroom, "Yep and there's gonna be more before the days out."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows and hit the button to close the door.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening at dinner Shego came running in, "We have a major problem."

Faith dropped her fork, "What's wrong?"

Shego nodded, " We've been wired."

Faith stood, "Are you saying the Command Room Computers have been hacked?"

Shego sighed, "No, they're ok. It's through the old System. Lex has hacked the old System and tapped into our Surveillance System, he can now see what we're doing. Since this is a new building he's unable to see us here."

Faith spoke up, "He can't see us in our office bedroom, but he can see us go in it.

Shego nodded, "But he can't touch the room's Door System cause it's protected by the Command Room's Security System."

Faith smiled, "This just might be something to use against him."

Shego nodded, "Oh by the way I talked to that little girl Molly and she agreed to see you in the morning."

Faith sat down with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Shego you've been a god send."

Shego smiled, "Hey you guys gave me a chance to turn my life around. I now have a beautiful wife, two children a good job and the best friends ever."

Faith and Buffy stood and hugged their friend.

Faith pulled back and looked at the two, "Couldn't ask for anything better. Shego let the connection stand for now I don't want him to know we can track him without any problems."

Shego nodded and decided to get something to eat and take it back to the Command Room with her. Because their were a lot of the girls who work at night at the school. The kitchen ladies hand set up a buffet table so they could eat something during the night.

Shego knew Heather always worried about her health so she promised to make sure to see the Doctor regularly and to eat right.

Faith watched Shego walk over to the buffet table and get some food, "Do you think Heather will let Shego's eating habits slid?"

Buffy chocked on some water. "Hell no if she see's what Shego's eating, Shego would get her ass kicked and then she would be sleeping on the couch for a very long time."

Faith laughed. "Shego knows Heather only want's her to be healthy."

Buffy nodded.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Faith and Buffy was sitting with Molly Walker.

Faith move up to the table, "Hey Molly how's it goin'?"

Molly looked around scared, "Where's Shego? I want Shego to be here with me."

Faith smiled, "Hey it's ok, I'll call Shego in for you." Faith picked up the phone, "Hey Shego I need you in the board room now. It's Molly she on the verge of freaking out if you don't get here...(I'm on my way)..." Faith hung up the phone and turned back to Molly, "There she's on her way."

Molly shook her head, "You're lying, I want Shego here now. Where's Shego?"

A few seconds later Shego entered the room and looked at Molly, "Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

Molly threw her arms around Shego's neck, "I'm scared Shego, please don't leave me here."

Shego picked the girl up and sat her on her lap, "Hey I'll stay here as long as you need me." Shego kissed Molly on the top of her head.

Faith leaned foward, "Molly we wanted to talk to you about something important."

Molly leaned into Shego more, "No don't take me away from Shego."

Faith smiled and brushed some hair from Molly's face, "I'd never take you away from Shego. Beside if I tried, She would give me a major Plasma wedgie."

Molly smiled, "Ok."

Faith sat back, "Now what I want to talk to you about is getting your help. There's a very bad man we're trying to find. And we wanted to know if you could use your special ability to help us find him."

Molly shook her head, "No you say you only want to use it once to find the bad person. But you'll want to keep using it like the others did." Faith sighed.

Shego lifted Molly's head up by her chin and smiled. "Hey I'll make you a promise, if you help us find Lex Luther. I promise we'll never ask you to use your gift unless you want to."

Molly looked into Shego's eyes and seen she was telling the truth, "Ok but just to find this one person."

Faith held her hand out and shook Molly's, "It's a deal."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening everyone was in the Command Room. They had been watching Molly work over a map for almost an hour. Faith was about to call it quits for the evening when Molly pointed to a street in Los Angeles. The street she pointed to was in the elite Hotel area.

Shego knelt down, "Thanks Molly."

Molly nodded, "Let me know if you need me to keep tracking."

Shego nodded.

Molly threw her arms around Shego and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Shego, see you in the morning."

Shego returned the hug and kiss, "Goodnight sweetie I'll see you in the morning."

Heather took Molly's hand and took her to her Dorm Room so the girl could go to bed.

Faith looked at the others, "Now that we have a general location lets have a little fun come tomorrow."

All three laughed and headed out, cause they knew tomorrow all the fun begins.


	19. Chapter 19

(Chapter-19)

That evening Shego was sitting with Heather in their living room watching tv when the phone rang. Shego reached over and answered. "Hello?...(Hey Shego this is the Dorm Monitor of Dorm Building Four. Can you come over here? The girl Molly is screaming for you and we can't get her to calm down)...I'm on my way..." Shego got up to get dressed, "I need to go over to Molly's Dorm. She's screaming for me."

Heather smiled, "Why don't you just bring her here?"

Shego looked at Heather, "You sure?"

Heather nodded.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several minutes later Shego arrived at Molly's Dorm and had no problem hearing her screaming, "I WANT SHEGO, PLEASE GET SHEGO!"

Linda the Dorm Monitor knelt in front of Molly, "Molly, we just called her. She's on her way here."

Molly looked at Linda. "You're lying, you people are always lying to me. Please get Shego for me."

Just then Shego walked into Molly's room, "Hey pumpkin what's wrong?"

Molly lept off her bed into shego's arms, "I'm scared Shego, I don't want you to leave me here."

Shego hugged the small girl, "Hey, why don't you come home with me? Heather is getting a room ready for you right now."

Molly pulled back a bit, "I can really come to your house?"

Shego hugged the girl again, "Yes sweetie, you can come to my house. Lets get your things packed and then head to my place."

Molly nodded, "Ok."

Several minutes later Shego was now taking Molly to her house.

When they arrived, Heather met them at the door, "Hey you two. I have the room ready." Heather opened the door to let the two in.

Molly kept a death grip on Shego's arm not wanting her out of her sight.

Shego lead her to the room she would be using, "Well sweetie here's your room."

Molly looked around.

Shego smiled, "Hey you can redecorate when ever you want."

Molly nodded. She put her bag on the bed and reached in and pulled out a picture of her parents.

Shego looked at it, "Who are these people?"

Molly held the picture up, "They're my mommy and daddy."

She gave a soft smile, "Where are they now?"

Molly started to show tears again, "They were killed by the people who kidnapped me the first time."

Shego and Heather both hugged the girl. Shego pulled back, "Ok, young lady it bed time to hop into bed and go to sleep."

Molly got into bed and in no time at all she was sound asleep.

An hour later Shego and Heather said goodnight to Anne and Laura and went to bed themselves.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day at the regular meeting Faith and Buffy smiled at Shego and Heather.

Buffy leaned forward, "So we hear you two took Molly in last night."

Shego nodded, "Yea she was having problems at the Dorm, so I went and got her and took her home with me. And from what I could see she hasn't slept that good for a long time."

Faith looked up, "She's doing fine now isn't she?"

Heather nodded, "She was still asleep when we left."

Shego smiled, "I also left her my cell phone number if she needs me."

Faith smiled, "Good now lets get down to business. We've just been informed by Dog and Beth that Lex had just left the Hotel he was staying in a few hours ago. They didn't give chase cause they knew we want him to sweat it out for a while before we move in for the capture."

Martha raised her hand, "Does he know he's being followed by Dog and Beth?"

Faith smiled big time, "You bet. We made sure he knew who was tailing him."

Just then Shego's phone rang...Hello...(Good morning Shego)...Good morning Molly, What can I do for you?...(I have a location on that Lex guy your looking for he's in Seattle)...Thank you Molly...(Will you be home later?)...I'll try sweetie, now I need to get back to work...(See you then Shego)...Ok, sweetie." Molly just gave us a location on Lex he's in Seattle now.

Faith took out a large map of Seattle. "Ok lets get teams four and five up there now. I want him under round the clock surveillance."

Faith looked up and smiled when she saw Shego and Heather whispering to each other. "What are you two talking about?"

Shego jumped a bit, "Sorry we were just talking. You see Molly lost her parents and Me and Heather were just talking about adopting her."

Faith laughed. "I'll see to it you have full access to the school's Lawyers."

Heather jumped up and ran to Faith and hugged her, "Thank you Faith."

Faith hugged her back, "No problem."

After the meeting Heather and Shego went home to talk to Molly about being adopted. Molly was so for it she wanted to know when it would be final. Shego almost had to restrain the girl, "Hey we need to get everything started first. And then we can look forward to when it will be final."

Molly sat in Shego's lap and hugged her and then hugged Heather, "I'm gonna have a real family again."

Shego smiled, "Yes sweetie, you're gonna have a real family again.

A few hours later Shego, Faith and Buffy were in the Command Room watching Lex's every move in Seattle, "Ok people, I want to make sure he knows we're following him. But Don't tip him off in any way on how were able to do it. If he finds out we could lose him." Faith walked up to the big Board in the Command Room and looked at it with a smile, "Now Lex Luther the games begin."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while in Seattle Lex was able to breath a bit easier since he left Los Angeles. He didn't realize Duane 'The Dog' Chapman was after him. So he set up his laptop and started to search for whoever else was after him. Lex smiled, "I'm not gonna get caught off guard this time." Lex hit the enter key and started running his search program.


	20. Chapter 20

(Chapter-20)

For the next several days Faith had the schools Lawyers work so Shego and Heather could adopt Molly. They knew there would be a hearing, but what they didn't count on was a Judge that would be a total ass towards Gay and Lesbian couples. They sat in the Court Room as the Judge started the hearing, "This case is to determine whether Shego and Heather Lang are fit to be Molly Walkers parents. I want you to know right now, I have doubts that you will be granted the right to adopt her. The reason for this is your sexual lifestyle, I feel a child should never be raised by a Gay or Lesbian couple. I feel they need to be raised in a proper home that will give them a mother and father. But California Law states I must give a fair hearing to all perspective couples."

Shego sat there stunned that her, Heather and Molly's worst fear's may come true. She sat there as the Judge continued, "Further more, if adoption is denied which I believe it will. The child will then be removed from the school and then placed into foster care until an appropriate family is found to adopt her." For the first day they had to sit through listening to the other side. They had to endure listening how perverted they were and how their life style will damage Molly's Psychological and possibly her Physical well being. And that the adoption should be denied.

The Judge dismissed the Court til the next day where the other side will finish their arguments. And then the Lawyers for the 'School For Troubled And Gifted Young Girls' will make their case.

That evening Shego and Heather put the children to bed and were now sitting in the living room with Anne and Laura.

Shego looked up with tears rolling down her face, "I don't know Anne, I don't know what I'll do if I lose Molly. I know I have my other children, but I also need Molly."

Anne got up and sat next to Shego and took her in her arms and held her as she cried, "I want you to listen to me. You can't go around thinking the worst all the time. Hell if you did that, half the missions you guys go on would fail."

Shego nodded.

Anne looked at the two, "Now go to bed you, have to be in Court tomorrow morning."

Both Shego and Heather went to bed to get some sleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day was worse, the other Lawyers were calling them everything in the book and the Judge never once stopped them. The Judge broke for lunch and said after lunch the school's Lawyers will then make their case.

Shego and Heather sat in a cafe down the street from the Courthouse, Shego took a drink of her tea when a young woman walked up, "Excuse me are you Shego and Heather Lang?"

Shego looked up, "Is there something we can do for you."

The woman showed her badge. "No, but there's something I can do for you."

Shego looked at Heather, "And what might that be?"

The woman sat at a table across from them, "I Agent Michele Gray, I've been investigating the Judge you're seeing."

Shego sat her ice tea down, "What for?"

The woman smiled, "For some time now the Judge has made it very clear about his feelings towards Gays and Lesbians. During his time on the bench, he has had over five hundred cases where Gay and Lesbian couples have filed to adopt a child. And out of all those cases, not one was allowed to adopt. We also believe the Lawyers for the opposing side have been hired by the Judge."

Shego looked shocked, "Isn't that illegal?"

Agent Grey nodded. "Very much so. Which is why while he's out to lunch, we'll be checking his chambers for the evidence needed to arrest him."

Heather snorted, "Good luck cause most Judges eat their lunch in the chambers."

Agent Grey smiled. "Not this Judge, he likes to go down by the river walk to a Hotdog Stand there and have three Hotdogs, Chips and two Sodas. We'll be in and out and he won't know we were there. All I'm doing..." before Agent Grey could finish her cell phone rang, "...Grey here...(We got it. We have enough on him to give him a nice vacation with some nice con who'll take extra care on teaching the ways of Prison Love to the Judge)...Good we'll make the arrest when he starts Court. What about the others?...(Hell, he has detailed records of moneys he paid to them, what cases they had. The list goes on and on)...Damn this is better then planned. I'll see you at the Courts."

Shego could tell it was good news, "So?"

Agent Grey smiled. "If you ever wanted to see a Judge kicking and screaming all the way to jail? now's your chance."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Courts the Agents had a Secondary Judge and Lawyers standing by so they can take over the Court when they made the arrests. Everyone was back in the Court as if nothing was wrong.

The Judge picked up his gavel and banged the desk, "This Court is now back in session."

That's when the Agents moved in.

Agent Grey stepped up first, "Your Honor, may we have a moment please?"

The Judge sighed and nodded and motioned them forward.

Agent Grey and an old friend of the school Agent Forrest Taft stepped forward, "Your Honor, I'm Michele Gray with the U.S. Justice Department, we have a Warrant for your arrest and the arrests for the Lawyers that you have hired to represent the State."

Shego and Heather smiled as the Judge's eyes were getting wider and wider as the charges were read off to him and his accomplices.

When they led them away Taft stayed behind to talk to Shego, "Hello Shego, how are you?"

Shego stood and gave a friendly hug to Agent Taft, "I'm doing good, Me and Heather were hoping to adopt Molly here, but that Judge made it almost impossible now."

Taft smiled. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about with this Judge or the other Lawyers. They're just gonna make sure everything is in order before making a decision."

Shego smiled, "Ok."

Taft gave Shego a small hug, "Well I better go before they think I took a job here. So you take care."

Shego smiled, "You to Forrest."

Agent Taft left and just as he said the Judge and the new Lawyers were there to make sure everything was in order. The Judge looked up and smiled, "I have finished going over all the paperwork and I find nothing wrong with this couple's application to adopt Molly Walker. There for it is my greatest honor to announce that Molly Walker is hear by now the daughter of Shego and Heather Lang."

Molly jumped into the arms of both Shego and Heather hugging and then kissing them on their cheeks. She then pulled back and turned to the judge, "Your Honor you got my last name wrong. It's not Walker anymore it's now Lang."

The Judge smiled, "Oh, well excuse the mistake Miss. Lang."

Everyone laughed.

Shego looked at her new daughter, "You ready to go home sweetie?"

Molly nodded with tears, "You bet I'm ready. I can't wait to get home to be with my new mommies."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty minutes later the three were blasting their horn up the road to the Main Building.

Faith and Buffy came out smiling.

Faith leaned into Buffy, "I think some people are very happy."

Buffy nudged Faith, "What make you think that?"

Shego stopped the car in front of the Main Building and the three got out. Shego did a flip over the front of the car, "It's official, Molly's now our daughter."

Molly ran up to Faith and Buffy gave them each a hug and kiss, "Thank you Aunt Faith, Thank You Aunt Buffy."

The two women couldn't believe what they just heard but took in stride.

Faith took Molly into her arms and hugged and kissed her back, "Oh, you're very welcome Molly."

Buffy knelt down and did the same.

Shego walked up and placed her hands on Molly's shoulders, "Ok young lady it's time to go home, you need to get a bath and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

Molly rolled her eyes, "I haven't been adopted for a day and I still have to go to school."

Shego nodded her head quickly while smiling., "That's right, we wouldn't be good mothers if we didn't make sure you got an education."

Shego walked up to Faith and Buffy thanking them for all the help they gave.

Faith and Buffy watched the happy family pull away and head home.

Buffy looked up at Faith, "You think they'll be fine?"

Faith smiled, "Not only do I think they'll be fine, but they're gonna be one of the best families this school has."

The two laughed.

Buffy took Faith's hand and pulled her towards their car, "Come on I think our own bed wants us to give it a workout."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh, we sure will give it a workout."


	21. Chapter 21

(Chapter-21)

For the next three days Shego, Heather and their entire household spent three days celebrating the adoption of Molly. When they were done Shego and Heather looked like two proud mothers. But they both knew it was time to get back to work and find Lex.

Shego walked into her Command Room, "Ok my little minions, what's up with Lex?"

Her assistant handed her the latest intel reports on Lex's location.

Shego read the report, "Damn he's in Vegas now, that asshole sure does know how to get around." Shego left to find Faith and Buffy, after looking almost everywhere she finally found them coming out of the dining hall, "Hey guy got some news on Lex." Shego handed Faith and Buffy the report.

Buffy read it, "Son of a...How the hell did he get out of Seattle and to Vegas without us knowing?"

Shego's eyebrows raised a bit, "I think I can answer that."

Faith looked at Shego, "You can tell us how he got out of Seattle and into Vegas with out us knowing?"

Shego nodded, "When we did the mission to destroy his Cloning Labs, we had reports that there's was at least one or two Clones unaccounted for. So if I'm correct, the Lex in Vegas is a Clone. And the real Lex is still in Seattle staying out of sight for a while."

Faith looked at the report again, "Ok here's what we need to do. Let's call the Nevada school."

Buffy looked at Faith, "Why do we need to call the Nevada school?"

Faith looked at Buffy, "We'll need them to capture the Lex there, so we can do blood tests to see if it's a Clone or not."

Buffy nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Faith turned to Shego, "Shego keep tabs on both Lexs', and let us now of anything that happens."

As Shego left Faith looked at Buffy. "I just hope if the Lex in Vegas is a Clone, that he's the only one."

Buffy took Faith's hand, "I agree. Now lets make that call."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later the real Lex was sitting in his Hotel room reading a message from Faith and Buffy letting him know they took out his last Clone. Lex crumbled up the message. Lex was getting nervous, he hoped his last Clone would throw them off long enough for him to make good on his escape. But he didn't expect them to realize it was a Clone so soon. So he reached for a pen to send a message back to Faith and Buffy. But before he sent it he wanted to send a little present with it.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Faith and Buffy was in the Command Room with several Justice Department big-wigs when the message was handed to Faith she looked at it and saw it was from Lex. Faith felt the envelope and noticed it was bulkier the it should be. She then whistled to the whole room. "Listen up, I just received a message from Lex, I want everyone to make where they are and evac the room."

Buffy picked up a box of chalk and passed a piece to each person in the room. After they marked where they were, the envelope was placed in a Bio-Containment Bag and rushed to the Lab at the Hospital to be tested. Since Faith handled the message and Buffy was right next to her, they were placed in Bio-Siuts and taken to the Hospital and placed in Isolation.

Several hours later it was determined that the substance in the message envelope was Bio-Weapons Grade Anthrax. But the better news was that none of it escaped the envelope. Not only did they now have Lex for escaping from Prison, but they now had him on attempted murder with a Bio-Weapon. This made Faith pissed, not only did he try to use a Bio-Weapon on her, but he also intended it to be used on Buffy. And to Faith, this was unforgivable.

After getting released from the Hospital, Faith headed over to the Command Room. She didn't even bother changing clothes, she headed over there in just the scrubs they gave her. She blasted into the room, "I want that Son-Of-A-Bitch found now. These games he's playing ends tonight. Not only did he try to kill me and Buffy with Anthrax, but the type he had, could have killed half of Sunnydale if it got out." Faith turned and left.

Shego watched Faith leave, just as Faith was out of the room she turned to her assistant, "Remind me never to piss Faith off and to have the Command Room door repaired."

Her assistant nodded.

But just as she turned Faith stuck her head back in the room and smiled from ear to ear, "I heard that chica." And just as Faith did that Shego jumped turning to see the two burst out laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

(Chapter-22)

For almost a week everybody was moving into position to contain Lex in Los Angels. The FAA had denied any Helicopter leased to Lex to enter or exit the city. Everywhere Lex turned to get out of the city he was blocked. The L.A.P.D. were watching the bus station and the ship ports. The C.H.P. had all the roads covered. Lex figured his only chance of escape was by foot. But that to was covered when he reached the outskirts of the city and found the California National Guard.

He returned to his Hotel to considered his options, what few there was. Meanwhile at the L.A.P.D. Headquarters Faith and Buffy had set up a base of operations.

Shego looked around their Command Room and leaned towards Faith, "Damn girl, these people are still in the stone age when it comes to Command Rooms."

Faith and Shego laughed as Faith leaned back to Shego, "Hell this is State-Of-The-Art for these assholes."

Shego burst out laughing.

An hour later Faith, Buffy and all their teams including Dog, Beth and their group was in the Briefing Room with the next shift the Watch Commander stood at the podium, "Listen up we have some guests present they have some important information to give."

The Commander looked at Faith.

Faith stepped up to the podium, "Thank you Commander. The Picture we're passing out to you is the latest of the fugetive in question. His Name is Alexander 'Lex' Luther. He is to be considered Armed and Dangerous. However under no circumstances are you to shoot at him with hard ammo. The reason for this is he has a Dead Mans Switch on him. If he dies, a signal will then be sent to a Device that's located in Sunnydale and it will release a virus that will sweep the planet in less then thirty-six hours. This virus will wipe out fifty to seventy-five percent of the planet's population."

A street sergeant raised his hand, "Can't you just disarm the Device so it won't go off?"

Faith gave a soft sigh, "We would like to, but if we even tried it would set the Device off.

The sergeant smiled, "Then why don't you use our Bomb Squad? they're the best."

Faith smiled back, "Who do you think we called when the Military couldn't even disarm it? We would like to disarm it, but until we capture him there's nothing we can do. Now, most of you have already been watching out for him but didn't know about the Virus Device until now. So if you encounter him and he starts firing on you, take cover. But if you must shoot back, do it to where it will scare him off. When it comes to taking him down, my people will do the arrest. I know most of you don't like this, but it's set here in writing buy the Governor of the State of California. So if you locate him let us know, and we'll be on our way there. Thank You." Faith stepped back and the Commander took the podium again.

"Ok people, lets remember the first law of being a good police officer and that is 'Always Return Home At The End Of Your Shift'. Ok lets get to work." The Commander turned to Faith, "Do you really think he's still in the city?"

Faith nodded, "Yes he is, there's no way he can get out without us knowing about. We have him all sealed up with no way out. So it's gonna be a cat and mouse game.

The Commander held his hand out, "Then lets get to work."

Faith took the Commanders offered hand, "I agree."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile at the Hotel Lex was staying on he was trying to get a way out, "What do mean you're not allowed to leave the city with me as a customer?...(I'm sorry sir, the FAA said no flights can leave with you as a customer)...I don't care what the FAA said, I need to get out of the city...(I can't afford to lose my License)...Fine, you just lost out on a good paying job." Lex hung up the phone and dialed another number. Everywhere Lex called they denied him service. He couldn't even get a ride with a fake name, "I swear I'm gonna kill those two bitches."

Lex walked out on the balcony and sat in one of the chairs. He sat the drink he had on the table and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black book. He opened it and then reached for his cell phone. He felt it was time to call in a few favors.


	23. Chapter 23

(Chapter-23)

Lex looked into his book and smiled when he seen the names he was looking for. With his right thumb he dialed the first number, "Hello Mr. Marko this is Lex Luther I have a job for you and it does pay most generously...(I heard you were in Prison)...Yes, well I decided to take a vacation...(What do you need done?)...Come to Los Angels and I'll tell you everything...there was a pause...(Alright Mr. Luther I'll need you to wire me the sum of five thousand dollars in advance. This will cover all travel expenses)...very well. Anything else?...(And I expect to receive another Twenty thousand just for showing. This is non-negotiable)...Very well Mr. Marko I'll see you in a few days." Lex pressed the off button on his phone and picked up his drink and took a sip of it. He then looked in his book and then dialed the second number.

Lex sat his drink down. Hello Mr. Brock. This is Lex Luther I have a job for you if interested...(What's the pay?)...Oh, I can tell you that it will pay most handsomely. I'll also pay all your travel expenses and I'll pay you Twenty thousand just for showing and hearing me out...(Alright I'm in)...Very good. You'll have your ticket waiting for you at the ticket counter when you arrive at J.F.K. Your flight will bring you to Los Angels. When you arrive my Limo driver will be waiting...(I'll see you in a few day then)...I'll see you then." Lex hung up his cell phone and a large sip of the drink he had. Lex put his feet up and smiled as he looked out over the city.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile at the L.A.P.D. Headquarters Command Room Shego got a print out on a couple of cell phone calls Lex made. She took it to show Faith and Buffy, "Hey Faith. I got something." Shego was about to pass the readout to Faith when a man's hand reached between them and took it from her.

Shego jumped back, "Who the hell...?" She looked at the balding man, "Who the hell are you?"

The man spoke up, "I'm Agent Folton N.S.A. and we're taking over this operation."

Faith slowly walked up to the man, "I don't think I heard you right."

Agent Folto leaned in to where he was nose to nose with Faith, "I said little girl, I'm taking over this operation."

Faith smiled, "If I were you, I would back off right now. And you're not taking control of anything." Faith reached into her back pocket and pulled her wallet out and opened it. "Cause you see I have EO-1 Clearance and I'm ordering you to back off."

Agent Folton took the I.D., "This is impossible the only person who has this clearance is the President."

Buffy snorted, "And those he gives it to."

The Agent gave Faith the I.D. back, "Well I could care less about your Security Clearance. As I said, I'm taking over this operation."

Faith looked around the room and seen a few officers watching them, "Well let's see what you say after this."

Just as Faith laid into the head Agent the other three Agents found themselves laid out on the floor by Buffy, Shego and a female L.A.P.D. officer.

Faith picked up Agent Folton, "Now you're gonna go and tell your people that they're not gonna just waltz in and take over an operation I'm doing. Now get your goons and get the hell out of here before I decide to let Shego have fun with giving each of you a major Plasma Wedgie." Faith pushed Folton towards the door, "Oh, I believe this is for me." Faith reached into his jacket and took the paper he took from Shego, "Now get the hell out of here."

Folton straightened his jacket, "You haven't heard the last of this."

Faith looked at Folton, "Oh, I think I have." Faith watched Folton and his Agents leave and turned to the female Officer. "Thanks for the help with Shego and Buffy having their hands full with two of the Agents that third one could have done anything."

The Officer smiled, "No problem, besides my better half would have never forgive me if she found out I didn't do anything to help."

Faith smiled, "I'm Faith and this is my wife Buffy and this is the head of our Security, Shego."

The Officer held her hand out, "I Officer Jennifer McCloud and it a pleasure" Jennifer look at Shego a bit strange, "Damn girl, how did you get that pale green complication?"

Shego smiled, "It's a long story which I'll be glad to tell ya when we break for lunch."

Jennifer smiled , "Awesome, now I have someone to talk to about my powers."

All four laughed and decided it was time to break for lunch.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile Lex was also getting ready to have lunch. He looked out over the city and smiled thinking he was about to get back at Faith and Buffy.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Headquarters the four were about to leave when Shego reminded Faith to read the print-out.

Faith read it and walked up to an officer, "Can you run a background check on these two men for me please."

The Officer nodded.

Faith turned and went to lunch.

Shego looked at the other three, "Hey if you don't mind I invited Heather to join us for lunch."

Jennifer smiled, "Why would I mind?" She looked over to the front desk, "I invited my little lady also."

They all laughed and Faith was the first to speak, "Looks like we're gonna have a triple lunch date."

With that they headed out to enjoy a few hours in the company of friends.


	24. Chapter 24

(Chapter-24)

For the next three days Shego and Heather got to know Jennifer and her wife Lara. Heather and Lara were both happy that their wives were able to talk to each other about their powers. But there was something about Shego neither Heather or the others could figure out. When asked about it she'll always say the same thing 'It's nothing to be worried about.' However nobody will let it go so they keep asking.

What she won't tell them is she misses her brothers and longs to see them. But she knows that's not possible. She had checked how long she had been in Faith and Buffy's universe and realized that her twin brothers would be in their early to mid twenties. Where Mego would be in his mid to late thirties and Hego would be in his late mid to late forties. She smiled, they are becoming old men and she only aged a few years. But she still wished she could see them and introduce them to her wife and children.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the L.A.P.D. building Faith and Buffy was just getting the information they wanted.

Faith read the read out, "Damn if Lex hires these two we're gonna have a major problem on our hands. Buffy see if you can get a hold of Shego, Sam, Dog and the other team leaders. Their gonna want to know what we found."

Buffy looked worried, "Is it that bad?"

Faith nodded, "With these two, we're gonna need an expert on fighting them."

Buffy was confused, "Who's the expert?"

Faith smiled, "You'll see."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later everyone was in the conference room.

"Ok people we have a problem on our hands, A couple of days ago I received information that Lex is gonna hire two people. You may think you can take two people down with ease. Well normally that would be true. However these two aren't normal." Faith pushed a button and the room went dark and a screen descended and a picture appeared, "This is Flint Marko he has a rap sheet that goes back to his early teens. But that's not what I'm worried about. What has me worries is this."

She pushed another button on the control pad, "While he was running from the police, he trespassed into a restricted area and was trapped. There was an accident and he couldn't escape...the accident fused his D.N.A with that of sand. He can turn into sand at will and escape at will. The second person is Edward Brock, AKA: Eddie. He was a good person at one time until he came in contact with a black suit that changed him. He's now power hungry, and he'll get it anyway he can."

Jennifer raised her hand and Since this was Jennifer's city she was allowed to sit in on the meeting, "What kind of black suit is it? and where did Edward Brock get it?"

Faith paused for a minute, "The black suit is a symbiote, which attaches itself to someone and brings out their worst qualities. The reason Eddie got a hold of it was because J. Jonah Jameson's son..."

Jennifer snorted, "Now there's a real winner for ya."

Everyone laughed.

Faith continued, "Back to what I was saying, J. Jonah Jameson's son John Jameson brought it back with him in his Spaceship. It attached itself to the back of Spider-Man's bike and eventually bonded with him. At first Spiderman liked the power it gave off, but he realized in time what it was doing to him and he was able to separate it from himself."

Shego raised her hand, "How did Edward Brock get the suit?"

Faith nodded, "After Spiderman was able to separate it from his own suit it returned to a Bio-Chemical Goo. But then it came in contact with Edward Brock, and he became the evil version of Spiderman named Venom."

Jennifer raised her hand again, "How do you intend to combat these men?"

Faith smiled, "I called a friend who has fought them and won."

Buffy raised her hand realizing who was coming, but didn't say who, "Is this person bring along a certain person we haven't seen in a long while."

Faith smiled from ear to ear, "Yep."

Buffy smiled, "Good cause I haven't had anyone to have a good gossip session with in a long time."

Everyone in the room laughed including Jennifer, cause she to loves a good gossip session like any girl would.

"Ok people here's the photos of the two men be on the lookout for them and be careful." Faith dismissed the meeting and sat in a chair.

Buffy walked up and sat next to her, "I've never seen you this worried before."

Faith sighed, "I've never came across people like these two."

Buffy leaned into Faith, "Do you think he can really help?"

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy, "I hope so baby, I sure hope so. Cause if he can't, we're gonna be in some heavy duty trouble. Cause I don't know what to do in fighting them."

Buffy snuggled into Faith, "We'll see what he has when he gets here."

Faith kissed Buffy, "Ok we'll see what he has."

The two got up and to leave. They just hoped their friend had something up his sleeve to help fight these two men.


	25. Chapter 25

(Chapter-25)

The next day Faith and Buffy were waiting in a small coffee shop at LAX for Peter's flight to arrive.

Faith looked at Buffy, "Why are you so nervous?"

Buffy looked at her hands, "It's just that I haven't seen Peter or Marry Jane since Shego came to our universe."

Faith smiled, "Well if it makes you any happier, I'm just as excited to see them also." Faith looked at her watch, "We better get to the gate Peter and Mary Jane's flight should be there now."

They got up and made their way to Gate-36, and sure enough Peter and Mary Jane's flight was just pulling up. A few minutes later they saw their friends walking down the Gate Walk.

Faith walked up to Mary Jane first and hugged her, "Hey girl, I missed you."

Mary Jane returned the hug. "I missed you to." Mary Jane looked at Buffy, "Get over here girl, I haven't seen you either in a while."

Buffy hugged Mary Jane back, Buffy pulled back and looked at Peter, "Hey Peter, it's good to see ya."

Peter smiled, "It's good to see you and Faith also." Faith, Buffy and Peter shared a hug each.

Faith took Mary Jane's carry-on bag, "Let's get going, once we get you two settled in. We'll explain everything."

They headed back to the city and the Beverly Hills house they were staying in. Once there Faith showed them the room they would be using. After Peter and Mary Jane got unpacked they four headed to the L.A.P.D. Headquarters

Once there Faith showed them to the conference room, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get something for us to drink."

Peter and Mary Jane sat down when Mary Jane spoke first., "So what do you think Faith and Buffy need us or should I say you for."

Peter shook his head, "I have no Idea. We'll find out soon enough."

Faith walked back in the room with Buffy and Shego following right behind. When they looked up the first thing they noticed was Shego's skin color.

Shego smiled, "It's a long story and I'll be happy to tell ya later."

Peter and Mary Jane nodded.

Faith sat in the chair across from them, "Thanks for coming out, we really need your help."

Peter leaned forward, "What's wrong?"

Faith looked at Peter, "Do you know two men by the names of Flint Marko and Edward Brock?"

Peter sat up, "Where did you hear those names?"

Faith leaned back, "Do you know who Lex Luther is?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, he escaped from Prison almost a year ago."

Faith smiled, "That's correct, that's how we know of Marko and Brock. Lex Luther wants to hire them, and if he does we're gonna need someone who knows them."

Peter sat back, "I'll help in any way I can."

Faith gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Peter."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile on the other side of L.A. Lex was just receiving his guests, "Welcome Mr. Marko and Mr. Brock. I glad you arrived, we have a lot to talk about and little time." Lex closed the door.

Lex's was just sitting down when Flint Marko spoke up, "Well we're here. where's the show-up money?"

Lex reached into a desk drawer and pulled out two manila envelopes, "I see you don't beat around the bush Mr. Marko." Lex tossed each man an envelop, "As agreed twenty thousand just for showing."

Brock looked up, "I don't beat around the bush either, what type of job you want us to do?"

Lex sat back, "First I need you to kill these two bitches for me. And second, I need you to help me get out of the city."

Flint Marko and Edward Studied the pictures they were given.

Brock looked up at Lex surprised, "Do you realize how hard it'll be to kill these two? It's basically impossible."

Marko agreed, "Trying to kill these two is like trying to break into the Musse du Louve and stealing the Mona Lisa. It's...impossible."

Lex sat back, "Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it Mr Marko. If you succeed in killing them I'll pay the sum of fifteen million dollars...each. Now I know you can do things others can't, So I expect to see results."

Brock looked up. "What about collateral damage."

Lex leaned forward, "Mr. Brock I don't care if you have to destroy all of Los Angeles, I want them dead and I want out of this city."

Brock thought about for a few minutes, "Let me be the first to say I accept the deal."

Lex looked over at Marko.

Marko leaned forward with his hand out, "I also agree to accept the deal."

Lex stood, "Excellent gentlemen. Now if you'll go out and down to the main desk my driver is there and he'll take you to a Hotel you can stay in."

A few seconds Edward Brock and Flint Marko left the office room. Lex leaned back and sighed knowing killing Faith and Buffy will be nearly an impossible task. But something had to be done and he hoped these two can do that.

On their way to their Hotel Brock looked at Marko. "How did you come about your abilities."

Marko snorted. "If you must know, I made sure to spread the lie that I got them from a Lab accident. I got my abilities when I came in contact with Radioactive Sand." Marko looked at Brock, "How about you?, where did you get your abilities?"

Brock lifted a hand and it changed into a blacked gloved hand, "I came in contact with a black liquid, I later found out that it was an Extraterrestrial Parasite. An old friend tried to get me to get rid of it, but I liked the power it gives me. Well one thing led to another and we've been enemies ever since."

Marko nodded. "We'll once we finish this job we can relax and enjoy the good life for a while."

Brock nodded, "I hear ya, I can use a break."

Twenty minutes later the two men arrived at their Hotel.

Once they were checked in they agreed to meet that evening to talk on how to proceed and draw up a plan.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while on the other side of L.A. Faith, Buffy, Shego, Peter and Mary Jane were sitting down so Peter could tell them about Marko and Brock, "The men you're about to take on aren't your every day criminal. Flint Marko has the ability to change into sand. He spread the rumor he got them from a Lab accident."

Buffy leaned foward, "How did he get them?"

Peter sat his glass of water down, "He was exposed to Radioactive Sand."

Faith was the next to speak, "What about Edward Brock?"

Peter was silent for a few minutes, "Edward and I were good friends, until he came in contact with Venom."

Shego looked up, "Who's Venom?"

Peter took a drink of water, "As you know Venom is an Extra-Terrestrial Parasite, J. Jonah Jameson's son John Jameson brought it back with him in his Spaceship. He can endow someone with enhanced Physical abilities at the cost of fatally draining them of Adrenaline. I found this out in time. I came in contact with Venom when my original red suit was damaged. If it wasn't for Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch, I would be dead. But it does hold a grudge. It transfer it's anger to who ever it comes in contact with. And Edward was the person in came in contact with."

Faith sat back, "So how do we fight them?"

Peter nodded. "First you'll need a Sonic-Sound Machine and a Flame Thrower to fight Venom. And when it comes to Sandman, well you'll have to do like I do and that's improvise."

Shego thought a few seconds about a plan, "Can we in case Sandman in concrete?"

Everyone looked up, but it was Peter that broke the silence, "Why do you ask about concrete?"

Shego shrouged her shoulders, "Well isn't sand used in the mix to make concrete?"

Peter sat back and looked at Faith, "Now I see why you made her the Head of Security for your schools."

Faith smiled and nodded, "She the best. Now lets eat dinner and then we can go and get what we need to fight Marko and Brock."

Buffy smiled, "I agree and while we eat we can catch up on what's been going on with you two."

Peter smiled, "And Shego can fill me in on why she looks like she's about to lose her cookies."

Everyone laughed.

With that Faith waved to the waiter and they all ordered dinner.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the other side of L.A. Lex was just sitting at the table on his balcony to eat when he read the paper that the President was to be in L.A. that weekend, "Well this gets even better."


	26. Chapter 26

(Chapter-26)

Lex knew he could use the President's visitation as a diversion to get out of the city cause that would pull most of the L,A.P.D. to Escort detail and Security and it would also get the National Guard moved. But what he doesn't know is the visitation is all a put on to draw him out, and the President is a look alike. He thought he had the perfect out with the visitation.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the Hotel Brock and Marco was staying in, they had just gotten ready to leave when Spiderman showed up. Brock got knocked back where Marko just stood there wondering how Spiderman knew they were here. Marko quickly extended his arms and knocked Spiderman off the wall. Faith and Buffy came in and sat up a Sonic Sound Device, Shego was there to provide the fire, cause her Plasma powers could make things really hot.

Faith passed to Buffy and Shego a pair of ear plugs, once they had them on Faith threw a switch and activated the device. They could see the sound waves when they hit Sandman's body as they rippled through him. But once they hit Venom he shrieked in pain that's when Shego began blasting him with Plasma Energy. After several minutes the Venom Parasite separated itself from Edward Brock.

With that done Shego was able to trap the Venom Parasite in a Containment Canister. Now all they had to do is take care of Flint/Marko Sandman.

Spiderman used a new trick to get Sandman outside of the building where Jennifer was waiting with Heather with a large vacuum that's used to removing sand and dirt from objects on the ocean floor. Inside Spiderman blasted a web to hold Sandman long enough to use some more webbing that would be used to get him out.

The fight was still ragging when Spiderman was able to get Marco bound. Once bound Spiderman dropped from the ceiling and used his webbing to form a long enough line. Everybody pulled with all the strength they had and was able to get him outside the door. Once he was in place Jennifer and Heather dropped a huge hose that stopped just before hitting Marko in the head. Jennifer hit a large button that activated the vacume. It cause Marco to be pulled up into a Containment Bag.

Jennifer then threw a switch and hit the button again, this caused Marko to be expelled into a Concrete Mixer that held a special mixture that would allow only his head to move until he was removed and placed in a special cell that would prevent his escape. Edward Brock was transported to the Hospital for a complete check up by a Doctor before being taken to jail. Faith, Buffy and everybody else were sitting in the conference room back at the L.A.P.D. building.

Faith stood up and walked to the podium, "Good work people, with Marko/Sandman and Brock/Venom out of the way we can look foward to catching Lex. By now he would have noticed the news of the Presidents visit to L.A.. But what he doesn't know is the visit is fake, it was thought up by Heather as a way to catch Lex. But now we need to make a phone call."

Faith walked over to the phone that was in the room and called Lex, "(Hello)...Hey Lex...(What the hell do you want bitch?)...Damn Lex you're really scrapping the bottom of the name barrel for an insult...(Just tell me what you want)...Well I thought I would call to let you know to watch the news tonight...(Why would I want to do that?)...Because it'll have the full story on the two men you hired getting arrested...(YOU'RE DEAD BITCH, YOU HEAR ME YOUR DEAD)...talk to ya later Lex."

Faith hung up the phone and looked at the others, "Ya know I think he's pissed at us."

They had a small laugh, but knew they had to be on guard cause Lex was more dangerous when he gets pissed.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people it's dinner time, So lets knock off for the evening."

Tomorrow they hope Lex goes for the bait of the President's visit to get a way out of the city. And if he does he'll be on his way to the new Prison they had built for criminals like him.

They knew they had to be extra careful now that Lex was really pissed. They knew when he gets this pissed he could easily change his mind and come after them and not escape the city. But if they knew Lex the way they did, they know he will try and escape and seek revenge at a later time. But they were still gonna be extra vigilant with watching out for Lex.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day everyone met in the conference room at the L.A.P.D. Headquarters. Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people this meeting is to talk about the situation with Lex. We called him last night and when we told him we took out Sandman and Venom he blew his top."

Lional raised his hand, "I'm sorry to be butting in so early. But if I may make a suggestion."

Faith smiled, "You're not butting in early, please go for it."

Lional stood, "With as pissed as you said he was, I suggest you make a small enough opening and let him slip through."

Faith leaned on the podium, "How so?"

Lional paced a bit, "Let him still think the President's visit is real and you pull some people away from a certain area. When he sees the opening he'll take it. And If I'm correct he'll head for Sunnydale and once there he'll be able to calm down a bit and then you can make the capture. Cause as you know with Lex as pissed as he is, he'll do anything to keep from getting caught. And that includes Suicide-By-Cop."

Faith stiffened, "Which means he'll have the Police kill him so the virus can be released. Damn why didn't I see that. Jennifer I need you to have the BOLO (Be On The Look Out) called off." Faith looked at a map of the City and County of Los Angels, "I want everyone in sector seven pulled out about twenty minutes before Air Force One lands.

Buffy looked at the map, "That would leave a good five square mile opening for him."

Faith turned Shego, "I need you to call the C.H.P. and have them also call off the BOLO. We can't risk him getting killed."

Shego wrote down what she needed to do.

Faith turned around from the map, "Ok people, in about an hour and a half Air Force One will be arriving, I want this to look good so lets get busy."

An hour later all extra L.A.P.D., C.H.P. National Guard and Faith and Buffy's people were pulled out of sector seven. Now the only thing people can see is normal everyday Police activity, And that's just the way they need it for Lex to make good his escape.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while at his Hotel Lex got word that every extra personal from Police to National Guard had been pulled from the area the Police call Sector Seven to beef up Presidential Security.

Lex smiled, this was just what he was waiting for. He grabbed his bags and headed to the guarge where he had an SUV waiting. He loaded his bags into the SUV and got in and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Outside the Hotel was a van being used by Dog and his people. Dog picked up his cell phone, "Hey Faith, it's Dog...(What you got big guy?)...He's leaving just as you said he would. You want us to follow him?...(No, we know where he's going, so come on back and let get ready to head back to Sunnydale)...No problem." Dog shut his cell phone off, "Ok we're to return to the L.A.P.D. Headquarters and get ready to head back to Sunnydale." Dog and his people packed things up in the van and headed back to the headquartes building.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Five hours later Air Force One left L.A.

Faith turned from the tv, "Ok people, Air Force One is gone. And just as we knew he would, Lex has also left the city and is now headed back to Sunnydale."

Jennifer looked up at Faith, "Hey Faith, you think you got room for two more people?"

Faith looked at Jennifer and smiled, "If you're asking if you can come with us, the answer is yes. So you better have Lara pack a couple of bags."

Jennifer jumped up and down and then hugged Faith and Buffy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Faith pulled back, "Ok, Ok, Ok the longer you're here the longer we wait. "

So an hour later Jennifer and Lara returned to the L.A.P.D. Headquarters and loaded their bags into the large truck that would carry all the gear back to the school.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok lets get loaded up and head home. We have a fugitive to catch."

A few minutes later everyone was headed to L.A.X. to catch four Black Hawk helicopters that will fly them back to Sunnydale.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while on the road headed to Sunnydale, Lex listened to the radio and watched as the Police passed him as if he was an everyday citizen out for a drive. Lex smiled and continued to listen to the music he was playing as he headed for what will be a fight like he never had.


	27. Chapter 27

(Chapter-27)

A couple of hours later Faith, Buffy and everybody else arrived at the school. The moment the vans stopped Faith jumped out and kissed the ground, "HOME, WERE FINALY HOME!"

Buffy walked up to her, "We know, you don't need to tell the whole State."

Faith got up and went to get her stuff when one of Shego's Command Room girls came running up, "Mrs. Lehane, we have news on Lex Luther." She reached out to hand Faith a paper.

Faith took it and read what it said, "Well, well, well. Just as we thought he would do, he's at the LutherCorp building right now beefing up the Security. According to this, he's adding a Mine Field that extends at lest two hundred yards between the new fences he put up and had electrified. But these aren't your ordinary Mines, these can be detonated by remote."

Buffy looked at the paper, "So what are we gonna do?"

Faith took a deep breath, "First were gonna get Jennifer and Lara settled in, then were going home and see the kids and relax for a while."

Buffy snuggled into Faith arm, "I like the way you think."

Once they walked through the door little Dawn came running up in her walker with big Dawn and Janice right behind her. Little Dawn looked up and saw her two mommies and smiled with a smile that's only reserved for children.

Faith dropped her bags and picked little Dawn up and just held her in a hug.

A few seconds later little Dawn looked over and seen her mommy Buffy and nearly leapt into her arms. Buffy held her in a hug also missing the touch of her youngest daughter.

Faith looked at the other two and gave them a hug also, "Hey girls, we sure did miss ya."

Big Dawn smiled, "We missed you two mom, but not as much as little Dawnie."

Faith giggled, "I bet she doesn't let go of your mother while we're here."

Buffy walked up, "Hey you two, I missed you both."

Big Dawn laughed, "We know, we missed you to. But again, not as much as little Dawnie. Come on, we have coffee and ice-tea made."

That evening they sat and talked about what happened in L.A. a few hours later everybody was now in bed.

Buffy snuggled up to Faith who was watching tv, "You know it feels good to be home and sleeping in our own bed."

Faith kissed Buffy, "I know how you feel sweetie."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day everybody meet in the main dining hall to welcome Jennifer and Lara to Sunnydale and to the school. After a few hours of having fun in the dining hall they all then went to the meeting room to start working on recapturing Lex.

Faith looked around and smiled, "Shego something's missing."

Shego felt herself and looked around, "I don't see anything missing."

Faith laughed, "I do, push that small button next to your right hand."

Shego looked at a small button next to her hand and pushed it. All of a sudden the table section infront of her lowered and then a computer raised up to replace it. "Oh, now this is awesome."

Buffy leaned forward, "That's a special item me and Faith had put in. Now you don't need to leave a meeting to search someone or something up. This computer is linked directly to the Command Room."

Shego touched the I.D. pad and the computer activated, "This is so awesome."

Faith spoke up, "Ok, now lets get get busy. As we know Lex is at LutherCorp, and has taken some extra steps to keep us out. He's electrified the fences and in between the fences two hundred of the two hundred and fifty yards has been Mined. But these Mines aren't ordinary mines, these Mines can be detonated by remote."

Dog raised his hand, "How do you expect to get past something like that mine field?"

Faith nodded. "We have a vehicle coming that'll take care of the Mines. Now, the first thing we need to do is do some touch up training. I want to make sure everyone is up to speed. But for now I want to get some recon going. I don't want any surprises spring upon us. So, any questions?"

Shego raised her hand, "Who do you want for the recon mission?"

Faith nodded, "I want Karen to head up the recon mission, and let's let her chose her team."

Shego nodded.

Faith pushed a button on the podium, "These are the latest satellite photos of the LutherCorp compound. As you can see Lex has also added extra Security Guards. But I want you to pay close attention these red dots, these red dots are the Mines. Even though we'll be taking out some of them with a vehicle that runs over them and detonates them. There will be those that won't get destroyed, those are the ones we need to be careful of. So that's why I want you all to know the mines locations. Any other questions?" Faith looked around the room. "Ok people lets get take the rest of the day and study the mine locations. And come tomorrow we're gonna start the brush-up training. So go on get out of here and enjoy the day."

Shego pushed the button again and the computer disappeared and the missing part of the table was back. She then got up and joined the others that was leaving the room.

Buffy walked up to Faith, "Do you think we'll be able to put him away this time?"

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy, "I hope so sweetie, I hope so."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while at LutherCorp, Lex was in a basement area doing some target practice. He wanted to make sure he was ready when Faith, Buffy and their people came after him. Lex decided to go out fighting.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the past week everybody had been brushing up on their training so they'll be ready when they went after Lex. How ever when a few of the girls found out what they were going up against they backed out. Faith wasn't one bit mad cause she knew that some of them weren't ready for some thing like this. And besides she also knew two of them were recently married. So she replaced them with some girls who had been wanting to help for some time.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at LutherCorp Lex walked into the Security Room, "Has anyone heard anything on those at the school?"

The head Security Guard turned in his seat, "Sorry sir nothing, either they're not there or they know how to keep their activities a secret."

Lex sighed, "Just keep a watch on them."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith had all the teams gather in the main gym, "Ok listen up I've posted your team assignments on the board, find your team and get with them." Faith looked around seeing nobody was moving., "MOVE NOW!"

Everybody jumped and went to the message board to find what team they'll be on. After several minutes everyone was with their team.

A minute later Faith took the mic again, "Now that we're with our teams. I want you all to take the rest of the day and relax. Cause come early tomorrow morning we're moving out. So let's get out of here and have a bit of fun."

A few minutes later everyone was gone except Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather and Jennifer.

Shego walked up to Faith and the others, "I know you would like us to join ya but I promised Molly I would be home to fix dinner. And that's a promise Heather is gonna make me keep."

Heather wrapped her arms around Shego's waist from behind, "Yep I'm making sure of that, so if you'll excuse us we have a promise to keep."

Everyone laughed as Heather pushed Shego towards the door.

Jennifer looked at Faith and Shego, "Well guys Me and Lara are gonna head out for a nice romantic dinner and then have a quit evening in our room. So we'll see ya in the morning."

Faith and Buffy watched the two new addition to the school's staff leave. Faith took Buffy in her arms, "So, what do you think of us going home and spending the rest of the day with our children?"

Buffy turned in Faith's armes and smiled, "You read my mind." The two shared a kiss and headed home.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next morning everyone was up and dressed before five a.m.. Faith was over seeing the loading of the equipment they were gonna take, "No I said I want four cases of LAWs (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) not two." She looked over the rest and found everything was good.

About thirty minutes everything was ready.

Faith turned and looked at her teams, "Ok people lets go get the asshole."

Minutes later they were all heading towards LutherCorp.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At LutherCorp Lex was sleeping on a sofa when his head of Security came running in, "Sir, the people at the school are on their way."

Lex sat up, "Activate all the Mines and have everyone armed and ready."

The Security Officer handed Lex a paper, "I think you should see this."

Lex looked at the paper.

The Security Officer spoke up, "They're bringing in a vehicle that can take out the Minefields."

Lex handed it back, "Thank you." Lex went to the restroom and washed his face, when he was done he looked in the mirror, "So it begins here and ends here." Lex reached into his jacket and pulled his gun out and checked to see if it was fully loaded. Seeing it was he put it back and headed to what was gonna be a big fight.


	28. Chapter 28

(Chapter-28)

Two hours after arriving at the point of deployment a base of operations was set up, Faith looked and like how it was set up. She walked over to the area for recon, "What have we got?"

The girl sitting at the computers looked up, "Just the usual, Lex is moving his people around trying to throw off the count of how many people he has."

Faith smiled. "If he only knew we've been watching him since we got home. Have the recon teams continue watching the compound until I get some people up there to relive them."

The girl nodded and went to relay the message.

Buffy was looking for Faith when she found her leaving the recon table, "Hey, just wanted to know when you want to move out?"

Faith looked at her watch, "I plan to relieve our recon team, I want at least another days worth if intel before we make our move."

Buffy nodded, "I'll let the others know."

For the next several hours the intel flowed in Faith picked up a paper that had what she was waiting for, "Call the teams together."

A few minutes later all the teams had gathered at the Command Tent.

Faith spoke up, "Ok listen up people, we just been informed that all outside power and water has been severed. Which means Lex is operating on internal power and is having to use his emergency water supplies. So get your gear together we move out in thirty minutes. Xander I know you usually go on one of the teams. But I want you with Dog and his team."

Dog nodded, "I'll keep him safe."

Faith laughed, "I know you will Dog. The main reason I've put him with you is, I want him to film you in action."

Dog laughed, "No Problem, we'll be happy to have a camera follow us."

Faith looked at her watch., "Ok people lets get ready." Faith hurried over to her tent and gathered her weapons and gear. She had her gear on and weapons ready for action faster then the rest of the teams. She wanted Lex's ass behind bars by the end of the day.

Buffy walked up to Faith and pointed to her watch.

Faith looked at her own, "OK PEOPLE, LETS GET THAT ASSHOLE."

With in seconds everyone was heading towards their launch points.

Once Faith was at hers she radioed the minesweepers, "Ok sweepers move in." Within a few seconds four huge M1A1 Main Line Battle Tanks converted for Mine Sweeping moved towards the two hundred yard Minefield a few seconds later large barrels on extended arms began rotating flipping long chains against the ground. The chains began detonating the Mines.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Inside LutherCorp Lex was in the Security Room, "Damn, start detonating the mines around those Mine Sweepers."

The Security Chief turned to Lex, "That won't work sir."

Lex looked at the security chief, "Why won't it work?, those Mines can destroy an Armored Personnel Carrier."

The security chief nodded, "Yes sir, but those aren't Personnel Carriers. Those are M1A1 Abram Tanks, and we don't have anything that can take one of those out."

Lex thought a few minutes, "Ok, we'll wait for the people to make their move."

The Security Chief nodded.

Lex sat in a chair behind the Security Guards and watch the monitors. He watched as the Mine Sweepers made hamburger out of the Minefield. He closed his eyes knowing he was going to lose.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on the hills that surrounded LutherCorp, Faith watched as the Minesweepers finished making a clean path for them to enter the compound. Faith then pushed a button on the throat mic she wore, "All teams move in."

With that a green flare went up as a second signal for the teams to move in.

Faith could see some of her teams moving up the paths made by the Mine Sweepers. She then got up and started to move when the first shots were heard. She hit the ground, "Who's under fire?" Faith listened as her worst fear was happening over the radio. (This is team two we're taking heavy fire from the compound).

Faith jumped up and started to run towards Buffy's position, "Buffy this is Faith I'm on my way." Just as she said that she to came under fire, "Scratch that, I've come under fire myself. All teams be careful they're waiting for us to get to a set distance from the compound before they open fire." Faith looked through he field glasses at the building, "I need someone to take out those idiots on the roof. Their keeping us from moving." A few seconds later Faith saw a dark smoke path streaking down the hill to her right and impact on the roof taking out several of the gunmen.

A few seconds later she saw another taking out the rest.

Faith pressed the throat mic, "Thank you." Faith got up and started to move towards the compound when she saw four men take up position next to a concrete wall. She looked next to them and saw several barrels of explosive materials she then took her own LAW out and fired setting off a chain reaction that not only killed the four she seen but it blasted a huge hole into the building killing three more.

A few minutes later Faith and the two team that's with her made it to the compound. She looked around and seen the others making their way to the building also. Faith reached up and pressed her throat mic, "Ok be extra careful, Lex is gonna start to feel like a trapped rat. Lets move in." Faith stood and started to move slowly towards the building when she heard a clicking sound. She turned and seen one of her members taking pictures.

Faith looked and seen it was Allison (Allison is played by an actor that gets no credit in the show.) "Allison if you don't put that camera away I'm gonna take it from ya and shove it up your ass."

Allison quickly put the camera away.

Faith looked at the opening they were headed for, "Ok the opening is just a few yards away so be careful." A few seconds later they reached the concrete wall that separated them from the opening when Faith heard another clicking sound. She sighed and turned towards Allison. "Allison if yo..." When she seen Allison didn't have her camera out Faith eyes were now wide open. Faith reached down where she was standing.

Heather who was with Shego came slowly up to her, "Faith what's wrong?"

Faith looked at Heather, "If I have what I think I have under my boot. I'm in deep shit." Faith pulled her knife and slowly moved the dirt away from her boot. And sure enough she was standing on a Pressure Mine.

Faith stood up. "Shit." She then pressed her throat mic. "Attention all teams stop where you are, the compound around the building is Mined. We're walking into another Minefield. Trace your steps and back out, once you're out have the Mine Sweepers move in and clear the compound. But right now I have a Mine under my own foot to take care of."

Heather looked at the other team members, "Ok, you heard her fall back." Heather looked at Faith, "Ok Faith, I'm gonna see just how fast I am."

Faith looked at Heather, "What the hell do you mean how fast you are?"

Heather smiled, "We're about to find out. Now when I count to three I'm gonna grab ya and we're gonna be flyin'."

Faith looked at Heather, "Flying? first you want to see how fast you are and now you're talking about flying."

Heather smiled and got ready, "Ok here we go. 1...2...3."

Just as she said three Faith looked at her but only saw a blur.

She felt Heather grab her by the waist and everything became a blur for a second. The next thing she knew she was on the outside of the fence watching the Mine blow. Faith looked at Heather and smiled, "Just because we're holding hands, doesn't mean we're gonna take long warm showers together to the wee hours of the morning. I'm a married woman."

Everyone laughed.

Faith reached up to her throat mic, "Just to let everyone know I'm ok. I need Sweeper Four over here to clean the area."

Faith walked to the fence, "That's one for you Lex."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Inside the building Lex smiled as he watched everyone began to back track their steps. He nearly laughed when he seen Faith step on the Mine but then got pissed when Heather saved her. He was about to leave the room when he saw the Mine Sweepers move into the compound and started to clear the Mines, "Damn. I promise before this day is gone I'm gonna kill those two bitches."

After another five minutes of waiting for the Mine Sweepers to finish clearing the compound Faith reached up and pressed her throat mic, "OK, all teams move in. And be careful."

All twelve teams moved towards the build, and this time without an incident.

Faith and her teams entered the opening the explosion made she looked around to her left were three bodies. They were killed in the explosion. Faith also seen the door to the room was gone.

She moved slowly to the door once there she reached into one of her vest pockets and pulled out a mirror. She used it to look into the hall. Seeing it was clear she signaled her teams to move. Faith touched her throat mic, "This Slayer-One, we have entered the building, we are now moving towards the Main Lab area."

Once she said that all the other teams were calling in saying they too have entered the building.

Faith turned to her teams and noticed Allison was missing, "Where's Allison?"

The others looked to see if Allison was there and found her gone.

Heather looked at Faith, "She was right behind me. I'm going back into the room to see if she's there."

Faith nodded, "Make it quick."

Heather made her way back to the room they came out of and seen Allison sitting up against the wall with her hands over her bleeding stomach. Heather knelt beside her, "Damn girl what the hell did you do?"

Allison looked up and smiled, "I heard something come from one of the lockers and when I opened it I was shot by that asshole."

Heather looked at the dead man Allison pointed to, "Ok girl just hold on. Slayer-One this is Slayer-Four...(Go Slayer-Four)...I found Allison and she in bad shape. She heard a sound come from a locker and there was Guard in there and shot her...(Clear, patch her up and take her out)...Negative have one of the others take her out you're gonna need me...(Ok, I'm sending Rachael)... "

Heather looked down at Allison and smiled as she put a field dressing on the girls wound, "Ok girl we got Rachael coming to hall your ass out of here."

A few seconds later Rachael came in, "Ok Heather she mine now."

Heather nodded, "Once you get her out, signal for a chopper for pick-up."

Rachael nodded and Heather got up and rejoined Faith in the hall.

Faith looked at Heather, "How's Allison?"

Heather sighed, "Not good, but I think she'll make it. The bullet was deflected by her camera."

Faith smiled, "Never thought I would be hearing myself say this, but I'm glad she brought her camera. Ok let get moving."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Over on the other side of the building Buffy and her teams were just entering the main office area when several Guards opened fired, "Everyone down, Shego can you see where they are?"

Shego pulled out a small pariscope, "I see at least five, three on the left and two on the right. Scratch that one, one of the three on the left moved to the middle."

Buffy reached up and pulled two grenades off her vest, she turned to Shego, "You want to pull the pins?"

Shego smiled and reached over and pulled the pins.

Buffy quickly stood tossing the Grenades at the Guards and then dropped to the floor. A few seconds later the Grenades went off killing all five Guards.

Buffy and Shego stood.

Buffy looked at he teams, "Ok lets move."

Just then one of the girls stopped Buffy, "We have wounded ma'am."

Buffy jumped to her people, "How bad?"

The girl nodded, "We have three wounded two sever one miner."

Buffy sighed, "Ok have all three prepped to move and then get them out of here."

The younger girl nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Buffy looked at the teams, "You three will help take the wounded out. The rest will continue with me."

What Faith and Buffy didn't know at the time is the other teams weren't fairing any better. The teams that entered on the West side of the building lost half their strength. And the teams that entered at the warehouse area lost six of their people. But thankfully no one was killed.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Up stairs in his office Lex was watching everything unfold on some Security Monitors, "Damn won't anything kill them?" Lex walked over to a small book case and opened a small panel next to it. He then typed in a code and the book case moved and revealed an elevator that would take him down to the warehouses. Lex watched the Monitors again, "Once they leave the warehouse, I'll leave the building and then to freedom."

Lex stood there watching when he heard an explosion outside his office. He switched the screen and seen both Faith and Buffy. He reached over and pushed a small button that activated the Electrical Field in the floor and activated the Electrical Field around the door, "That should buy me some time to escape."

Outside the office Faith and Buffy meet at the end of the hall that led to Lex's office. Faith seen Buffy, "Hey sweetie, it's good to see ya."

Buffy smiled, "Same here, So what do ya think?"

Heather walked up, "I think this is where my special abilities are needed again." She took off her gear and handed it to the girl with Buffy, "See ya at the end of the hall." Heather stood at the edge of the Electrical Floor and stepped on it. She got a few steps when the Electricity started arcing everywhere. A few seconds later she was at Lex's office she made a fist and punched the door open. Causing the Electrical Fields to short out.

Faith, Buffy Shego and the rest of the teams ran up to the office. Faith looked around and even looked in the bathroom, "Damn he's gone, where the hell did he go?"

Buffy looked at the door that was an elevator, "My guess is he took this elevator to the roof or to the warehouse area."

Faith smiled, "We both know he isn't on the roof cause that was blown up taking out some Guards.

Buffy smiled, "Then that only leaves the warehouse area."

Faith reached up to her throat mic, "Ok, it's time to let the Dog out to play. Ok lets get down there. I want the rest of you to make your way back outside this is a personal matter."

The others made their way out while Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather made their way down to the warehouse area. it took them five minutes to get there once there they took cover where they could watch Dog and his team do their magic.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Lex made his way to the doors of the warehouse when all of a sudden the doors blew open throwing him back twenty feet. As he was about to recover he saw the silhouette of a large man standing there with his arms folded, and the the theme song of 'Dog The Bounty Hunter' playing over the loud speakers.

"There's fear and darkness all around you.

The criminals are on the run.

No use in hiding in the dark.

I'll hunt you down 'cause I'm the Dog.

I'm the Dog.

The big bad Dog.

The Bounty Hunter.

The next thing he knew was Dog, Beth, Leland and the others were moving on him fast. They moved so fast he didn't have time to pull his gun. Dog stepped on Lex's arm with a canister of Pepper Spray aimed right at him, "Don't move mother fucker or I'll beat the shit out of ya. I want you to turn over onto your stomach slowly."

Lex smiled at Dog, "Why don't you just kill me and just end it all."

Dog leaned down, "Because there's a lot of people that feel like living mother fucker." Dog reached up to his throat mic, "This is Dog we have Lex Luther in custody."

Just then Faith, Buffy and the others gathered where Dog was.

Faith walked up to Dog, "Thanks Dog. Now we can get him to the Hospital and have that Deadman's Switch removed before sending him to his new home. And you can expect something extra in the pay we're giving ya."

Dog smiled, "We're just glad to help to get this son of a bitch back in jail."

Before Lex was led out Faith walked up to him, "Hey Lex we have a very special cell waiting for you in the new Prison we had built for people just like you."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several minutes at the base of operations later Lex was led away by Federal Agents.

Faith then turned to the board that held the list of those wounded, "Damn eighteen wounded. However we can thank god that no one was killed."

Buffy wraped her arms around Faith, "Yes we can thank god that none of our girls died."

Faith leaned her head on Buffy's, "We also had good training. Lex was ready but we were ready also." Faith looked at Buffy, "What would you say we go check on the girls and then go home?"

Buffy kissed Faith. "Sounds like a plan to me."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

When everyone was finally out of the Hospital a big BBQ was held to celebrate a job well done.

Faith stood, "I want to just say thanks to the Dog who's help was greatly needed."

Dog held up the cashiers check that was their payment for services rendered, "And this check is greatly appreciated to. If you need our services again just call."

Everyone at the BBQ laughed. and went back to eating and having fun.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile at the new Pacifica Federal Prison, Lex was led to his cell and the door closed. He looked across to the cell infront of his and saw Stefano Dimera.

Stefano walked up to his door, "Well Mr. Luther it seems that we have something in common."

Lex looked at Stefano, "And just what would that be?"

Stefano smiled, "We were both taken down by the same two women."

Lex turned and laid on his bunk cursing the day he ever went to Sunnydale and met Faith and Buffy.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the BBQ Faith held Buffy in her arms as they watched the others have fun.

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes, "We'll it's over."

Buffy smiled and snuggled into Faith arms, "For now at least. But sooner or later the Government will have a job they can't do with out getting in trouble. So they'll call us in to handle it."

Faith kissed Buffy, "Damn I hope it won't be to soon."

Buffy kissed Faith back, "I agree cause we still need to give the office bedroom another workout."

Faith and Buffy jumped up from the ground to do just that.

* * *

The End (TO BE CONTINUED IN PART-3)


End file.
